Heartless pt III Mind Games
by ErinJordan
Summary: When Frank and Joe go searching for their friend Tony kidnapped by Heartless. They get kidnapped as well. The brothers make a startling discovery that the former leader is very alive and has Tony brainwashed into thinking they are the enemy. And wants to kill them. Can the Hardy Boys save their friend in time before they lose their minds or lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I am back with part 3 of Heartless. This first chapter picks up from the last chapter of Heartless. ******It might help to read ******that **first before reading this to get a better understanding. ******Hope you like it.**

**Don't own the Hardy Boys.**

The Hardy Boys

Heartless Pt. III

Mind Games

* * *

It was a very busy Friday night at _Prito's. _The mouth-watering aromas of the many Italian dishes filled the restaurant. Aldo Prito had recently decided to reopen his late wife's restaurant as a way to help the town of Bayport heal from both the warehouse bombing, and Heartless in general. He was so overjoyed to finally be home with his son and grandson, and very happy that his son and his friends were recovering well from their ordeal.

Aldo was even more shocked to learn that it was Chet, Phil, Biff, and Tony who had risked their own lives to save Frank and Joe Hardy. He couldn't believe how Joe had fallen to his knees with a pain in his chest, how it was Tony who'd cradled Joe in his lap and tried to comfort and protect him, and how Chet, Biff, and Phil had pushed over the huge beam blocking the door in order to save Frank.

He was not pleased, however, to hear that Angela had also been trapped inside the warehouse with the boys. Nor that Tony had gone into a panic attack after the warehouse collapsed on them, or what Angela's behavior toward his son had been. Dr. Stevens had encouraged Tony to try to work things out with Angela... for after all, she _was_ the mother of his son. They were inevitably going to have to find a way to work out a compromise where Little Antonio was concerned. Dr. Stevens had offered to help counsel the two to help them deal with their issues, which Tony and Angela both agreed to do. Aldo had to agree with the doctor on that issue, even though he didn't fully trust Angela. He trusted Dr. Stevens, so he knew Tony would be in good hands.

As Aldo was busy going from table to table greeting people, his staff bustled about, bringing out their orders. Fenton wanted his sons and their friends to have fun and relax, hoping to put the Heartless nightmare behind them after a few weeks of being in the hospital. He wanted to treat them to Prito's for a celebration dinner. It was a way of thanking Chet, Phil, Biff, and Tony for saving his sons's lives, as well as saying that he was happy they were all recovering after being trapped in the rubble of the fallen warehouse. They invited Dr. Stevens to celebrate with them, and he graciously accepted before heading to the Prito's home for his counseling session with Tony and Angela.

"At least for now," Fenton thought to himself. He secretly knew that the Heartless nightmare was far from over. Just recently he'd received a chilling email of "**You wanna play games, Detective?"** ending with the Heartless crest. It was a black heart with a blood-red outline and a spiked X through it, and it never failed to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Fenton flashed back, remembering the former leader of Heartless, Robert Santos's, a.k.a. Sei Duro's, chilling words. "You wanna play games, Detective?"

The detective shook the thought out of his head. "No, that's impossible. It just can't be! The Gray Man confirmed the man is dead."

However, his detective instincts were kicking in, telling him that with Heartless anything was possible. If it wasn't Sei Duro, then who? He knew he had to be sure, not wanting to cause a panic. Fenton decided to keep it to himself until he had proof. He had his colleague Sam Radley to help him find out about the supposedly dead, former leader of Heartless.

Then a roar of laughter coming from the group of teens sitting at the end of the table got Fenton's attention.

A big smile spread across his face when he realized it was Joe causing all the laughter. Fenton reached over and gave his wife's hand a light squeeze. Laura could barely keep herself from smiling. Joe was recovering well from his ordeal, and thanks to a week of physical therapy he was starting to get feeling back in his arm. Unfortunately, the knife wound left him with a scar as an ugly reminder of what Mathers did to him. However, it was not stopping Joe from moving past all that, and so he concentrated on his family, friends, and just having fun.

Frank, too, was recovering nicely, back to being the protective older brother. Fenton couldn't be more proud at the kind of man his oldest son was becoming. The way he took care of his brother with love, companion, and, most importantly, patience was just exceptional. So was how he supported his friends through good times and bad, the way he cared about people, and his need to fight for what was right. Fenton couldn't wait to see what this world had to offer him, or better yet, what Frank had to offer the world. Fenton knew one thing for certain: Frank was going to make a big difference in the world.

"I am just so glad that whole Heartless nightmare is over," Vanessa said, breaking into Fenton's thoughts as she held Joe's hand. "And everyone is okay."

"Me too," Callie added. "Maybe now things can get back to normal around here."

"You mean like going back to school on Monday?" Chet scrunched up his nose as he ate a fork-full of pasta.

"Well, after all, it is our senior year," Frank added. "It's supposed to be the best year."

"That's easy for you to say," Joe shot back. "You, Callie, Chet, Phil, and Tony. You'll be graduating, going off to college, and starting whole new lives while Biff, Vanessa, and I are still stuck in high school for another year."

"Joe, just look on the bright side."

"What's that?"

"Now you have something to look forward to," Frank replied, smiling as he teased his little brother.

Joe, giving Frank a dirty look, responded, "Yeah, whatever you say big brother."

"Yep, Joe is definitely back," Frank thought to himself. School was one of his little brother's least favorite things, but Frank knew deep down that Joe really liked school, only he would never admit it. However, in order for both brothers to come work for their father full-time as detectives, they had to complete high school and college. That was one of the things Fenton had insisted on, no questions asked.

"So what happen to all those kids Heartless recruited?" Phil spoke up, taking a sip of water.

"Well, according to what Chief Collig told Dad, the police are still trying to find their families," Frank answered. "They think most of them are runaways."

"Most of the kids will be placed in the care of child protective services," Joe chimed in. "Some will be in jail for the crimes they committed... and unfortunately some of them died in the bombing."

"That is a shame," Callie said in disgust. "They were just victims in this... being used by Heartless. I wish there was a way to help them. Gang Alley is part of Bayport, too."

"Well, actually you _can, _Callie," Fenton replied. "They are in need of volunteers to help with cleaning up Gang Alley."

"I definitely want to volunteer," Callie said, getting all excited. "It would be a good way to help the community, and the kids can have a safe place to grow up in."

"That's not a bad idea," Frank agreed, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

Vanessa agreed too. "Maybe we can even change the name of Gang Alley!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Man, the food was awesome as usual," Joe said, changing the subject as he pushed back his plate and patted his stomach.

Aldo came up to their table, smiling. "Thank you Joe."

Joe patted his stomach again. "I still could go for a Prito's special."

Laura raised an eyebrow at this. "Joe, don't tell me you're still hungry?"

"Mom, he's always hungry," Frank commented. "Joe's a bottomless pit..."

"Hey, I enjoy good food!" Joe interrupted, acting insulted.

"Joe, I enjoy good food, too," Dr. Stevens said, trying to stifle a laugh in order to come to Joe defense. "May I ask what a Prito's special is?"

"It is a pizza," Aldo answered, "With basically anything you want on it, and baked in a brick oven."

"It's not just any pizza," Joe simply stated, "It's the best pizza you'll ever eat."

"It's what Prito's is known for," Frank continued to explain. "When Joe orders a pizza, he won't let anyone but Tony make it."

"Well it's just... no one makes it the way Tony does," Joe cut in. "I don't know how he does it. I'm telling you, Dr. Stevens, once you've had a Prito's special... you won't want anything else."

"That sounds interesting, Joe," The doctor replied.

"Tony makes it the way his mother taught him," Aldo said, swallowing a lump in his throat. It was pretty clear the man was still grieving the death of his wife.

"Where is Tony?" Laura asked with concern.

"He is at home with the baby and Angela," Aldo answered with a deep sigh. "Hopefully the two of them are working things out. For Antonio's sake."

"You left them alone?" Frank's eyes widened.

"Is that a good idea?" Joe asked.

Aldo shook his head yes. "Tony has been really good at trying to control his anxiety. His nightmares are fewer now, and the best part is that he hasn't had a panic attack in almost a week. In fact, it was his idea to talk things out with Angela."

"It's going to take time for Tony to adjust to being home after his ordeal last summer, and with what happened a few weeks ago with the warehouse bombing," Dr. Stevens added. "But we're just going to have to trust Tony and let him handle this..."

The doctor was then cut off by a blood-curdling scream. _"HELP! SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!"_

All of a sudden, the front doors of the restaurant burst open. Everyone whirled around to see Angela come running into the room, Little Antonio in her arms and crying, "waaaa! waaaaaaa!"

"Angela, what's wrong?!" Frank and Joe asked in unison as everyone stood up from their seats.

"Tony... and... I," Angela began, crying hysterically and rushing up to their table, "We were in the living room talking... when... two... big guys... with guns... kicked in the front door... they grabbed Tony!"

Everyone gasped.

"Tony yelled at me... to take the baby and run... to get help!"

Frank and Joe immediately flew past her and out the door.

"Everyone stay here!" Fenton instructed as he reached for his phone, calling Chief Collig as Aldo also ran out the door.

Laura, doing her best not to panic, stayed in control for everyone's sake. She and Dr. Stevens immediately went to Angela to try to calm her and the baby down.

Phil, Biff, Chet, Callie, and Vanessa stood by in shock, fearing for their friend and not sure what to do.

Frank and Joe ran down the back alley of Prito's that lead to Tony's house. Horrible thoughts ran through their minds, not knowing what was happening to their friend. Each step they ran seemed like an eternity.

Finally, the brothers reached the front porch of the house. Frank could see the front door hanging off its hinges, hearing an eerie silence inside. Before he could say a word, Joe shot past him and into the house.

"Joe, wait!" Frank cried out, his heart beating out of his chest. He didn't know what or who was waiting inside.

"Frank... Joe!" Fenton called out as he and Aldo ran breathlessly, meeting Frank on the porch. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Oh God, Tony!" Aldo's face turned ghostly white upon seeing the front door.

Fenton, looking around and not seeing Joe, asked, "Where's your brother?!"

"He ran inside," Frank replied anxiously. Every part of him wanted to run in to find his impulsive brother.

Than they all heard, "Dad! Frank!"

"Joe!"

Fenton, Frank, and Aldo entered the living room, running at full speed. They stopped, horrified by the sight in front of them. The place was completely trashed, with glass everywhere, furniture shuffled around; the coffee table turned over, and crooked picture-frames on the walls. There were obvious signs of a struggle.

Joe was standing there, completely shaking, by a blood-stained couch. Frank watched as Joe stared intensely at a Polaroid picture in his hand.

"Joe?" he asked, "What is it?"

With a shaking hand, Joe handed Frank the picture.

"Oh God." Frank's eyes widened. Fenton and Aldo gasped in shock as they looked over Frank's shoulder at the picture in his hand. There it was... a photo of Tony unconscious, bound and gagged with Heartless's insignia... a big black heart with a blood-red outline and a spiked X through it. There was a blood-written message that read:

**_"The Prito boy is ours... Joe Hardy is next!_**** "**

"Oh God, Tony." Aldo slowly sat down, as if someone had just punched him in the stomach." What does this mean?" He looked up at Fenton, wanting answers.

"I'm afraid it's not over yet. Heartless is back and now they have Tony," Fenton said nervously as he gulped, feeling sick to his stomach. "And they want Joe, too."

The chilling words ran down Frank's spin, and Joe instinctively put his hand on Frank's arm. Frank, going into big-brother mode, started rubbing his little brother's back to let him know he was okay. There was no way in _hell_ Heartless was going to take Joe. They'd have to go through _him_ first. Then, he thought of Tony, praying he was alright.

"Hang on, Tony. I promise we'll find you," he vowed.

Feeling rage building up inside of him, Fenton put a comforting hand on Aldo's shoulder, looking at Frank and then at Joe while saying, "Aldo, I promise you, we'll find Tony."

Aldo nodded slowly.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect our sons," Fenton vowed, face scrunched up with drive and determination. "I'm going after Heartless. The game has begun..."

* * *

**Please review! thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own the Hardy Boys

The Hardy Boys

Heartless Pt. III

Mind Games

* * *

It was ten-o-clock at night when Chief Collig and Officer Riley, along with several other officers, entered the Prito home. They, too, horrified by the sight in front of them. The place was completely trashed, with glass everywhere, furniture shuffled around, the coffee table turned over, and picture-frames crooked on the walls. There were even blood-stains splattered all over the couch. It was an obvious sign of a struggle.

"Fenton, what have you got?" Chief Collig asked.

Fenton quickly filled Chief Collig in on the situation, handing him the picture of Tony.

Chief Collig stared intensely at the photo of the boy unconscious, bound, and gagged with the Heartless insignia... a big black heart with a blood-red outline and a spiked X through it. There was even a blood-written message that read: **_"The Prito boy is ours... Joe Hardy is next!_ "**

"Heartless," he muttered as he gave a slight nod, glancing over at Joe who was standing next to Frank. He could see the mixed emotions of fear, worry and, anger on their faces. Chief Collig then turned his attention to a pale-face Aldo Prito. He was sitting in a recliner, just staring down at the floor with the same expression on his face. The Chief's heart went out to the man. He knew about the horrible situation that Tony had gone through this last summer.

Chief Collig cleared his throat before reassuring the distraught father. "Mr. Prito, I'm sorry about your son. My men and I will do everything in our power to find Tony."

"Thank you, Chief Collig, " Aldo replied with heavy emotion in his voice. "I don't care what you do. If you have to search through the house, tear it completely apart, then do it... just find my son."

"Officer Riley!" Chief Collig ordered, "I want this house searched from top to bottom, inside and out, for any clues. Have forensics take blood samples from the couch. Check for fingerprints, anything that's gonna help us find Tony and figure out who took him. Also, start questioning the neighbors... see if anyone saw or heard anything."

"Yes, sir!" Officer Riley responded as he and his fellow officers left to carry out Chief Collig's orders.

"Where's Ms. Santos?" Chief Collig asked, turning back to the Hardy's.

"Angela is at the Prito's restaurant," Frank spoke up.

"Good, 'cause I want to question her, too."

"So would I," Fenton added, suddenly feeling his sons' eyes on him. Before he was hit with the inevitable surge of questions, he began to explain. "I wanted to wait until I had solid proof before telling you, but I recently received a chilling email that read 'You wanna play games, Detective?' ending with the Heartless crest." Again, Fenton felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Sam Radley is checking things for me to see what he can find out about the supposedly dead, former leader of Heartless."

Frank and Joe both looked at him expectantly, so Fenton continued on.

"There is a possibility that..." Fenton sighed heavily, knowing this was not going to go well. "Robert Santos, or better known as Sei Duro, is alive.

"What!?"

"But... I thought the man was dead..." Frank's voice trailed off when something caught his eye. It was barely noticeable, being that it was practically buried between the couch cushions, but still he knew immediately that it would be very important.

"Frank, what is it?"

"Dad, will you hand me your handkerchief?"

Fenton handed Frank his white handkerchief, and soon he, along with Joe, Aldo, and Chief Collig, all watched as Frank reached into the bloodied couch and pulled out a small tape recorder. Frank hesitated for a second before pushing the play button.

"No! S...stay away!"

They all gasped in shock. It was sound of Tony's voice, screaming hysterically and sounding utterly terrified.

"Nooo! Let me go... please no... Frank! Joe! God, help me!..."

There was a heavy sting of silence in the air, the tension nearly palpable as Frank turned off the tape recorder. Even their heartbeats seemed to still.

Frank felt anger building up inside of him. He could see the mask of anger on Joe's face, too, and he knew exactly was his little brother was thinking. They were both vowing to make sure that Heartless paid for hurting Tony.

"Tony... My Tony," Aldo's voice quivered, tears dancing in the corners of his eyes. "What did they... do to my son?"

Fenton placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. He knew exactly how Aldo was feeling; he hadn't forgotten how close he came to losing both of _his_ sons. It had torn him apart, hearing Joe cry out in pain, and he had gone out of his mind with worry when Frank went missing in the warehouse bombing, fearing his oldest was dead. All at the hands of Heartless.

As the chilling message ran through his head,_"The Prito boy is ours... Joe Hardy is next!"_ Fenton tried to stay calm himself. There was no way in _hell_ Heartless was going to take Joe. They'd have to go through _him_ first. Then he thought of Tony and despair gripped him, silently praying that the boy was alright.

Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of Joe running out the front door, Frank right behind him.

"Joe!" Fenton called out to his son, rushing outside after the boys.

"Joe, calm down!" Fenton heard Frank say as he stood on the porch, watching his oldest son doing his best to calm down his youngest, who was now pacing back and forth on the front lawn.

"We failed him, Frank... we failed Tony!" Joe ranted on. "He was screaming for us to help him!"

"Joe, stop. You getting all upset like this isn't helping the situation."

Frank put his hands on his brother's shoulders, forcing Joe to stop pacing and making his little brother face him.

"What did they doing to him?" Joe asked softly, trying and failing to calm down. "I just can't get his screaming out of my head. You could just _hear _the fear in Tony's voice." His eyes were pleading at Frank. "What if we're too late, Frank? What if... Tony is dead?"

"Joe, I don't believe for one second that Tony is dead," Frank said calmly, even though he too was angry and frustrated. For Tony's sake, he was doing his best to stay in control. "You heard Dad's message, right?"

"Yeah," Joe nodded. _"You wanna play games, Detective? _Unfortunately_, _Tony is in the middle of Santos' sick game."

"If Santos is alive, than that means Tony is still a witness to the murder Santos committed last summer," Frank said, pausing as he ran a hand nervously through his hair. "That doesn't give us a lot time, because when Santos gets done playing, he _will_ kill Tony."

Frank's chilling words cut through Joe, sending a shiver down his spin. "And whatever Heartless did to Tony..." Frank went on, unable to stop himself, "They'll be after you next. We haven't failed him yet. Tony is counting on us. We just need to stay calm and focus on finding him. So start thinking like a detective, Joe. We have work to do."

After a few minutes, Joe took a deep breath to calm down. He knew Frank was right; they had to stay calm and focus... for Tony's sake. "Hang on, Tony. We'll find you."

Going into detective-mode, Joe turned to Frank. "Okay, so where do we start?"

"Well, let's go back inside and look for more clues that would tell us what happened to Tony," Frank replied.

Joe just nodded okay, unable to say a thing.

"Joe, are you alright?" Fenton asked, walking back into the living room with his boys.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Dad... once we have Tony back."

Just then, Officer Riley came walking into the room with a short, gray-haired, slender women in her late sixties. She was wearing a floral house coat and steel-rimmed glasses. The women reminded Frank of his Aunt Gertrude.

"Chief Collig, this is Mrs. Granger from next door."

"Hello, Mrs. Granger," Chief Collig acknowledged.

Officer Riley then turned to the women, saying, "Go ahead, Ma'am, tell the Chief what you told me."

"Okay," the women replied nervously as the Hardys and Aldo gathered around. "I was in my bedroom upstairs, sleeping, when suddenly I heard a girl hysterically screaming. It startled me something fierce. I got out of bed as fast as I could to see what was going on." The women paused to take a breath. "And by the time I got up to the window, there were these two really large men carrying a huge box out of this house, loading it in the back of a dark van. They drove off and that was that."

'Can you describe the box to us?"

"It looked about the size of a coffin."

"They put my son in a coffin!" Aldo's voice boomed out, horrified at the thought.

Frank and Joe exchanged looks with each other. Frank turned to the women, asking, "Did you see what the two men looked like?"

"No, I'm sorry, it was too dark for that. I could only just make out two large, dark figures," Mrs. Granger answered.

"What about the van?" Fenton asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Mrs. Granger shook her head. "The Prito's are such a nice family. I was sadden to hear about Simone passing away last summer. She brought me food a couple of years ago when I broke my ankle. And their son, Tony, would always help me with yard work, and Aldo would help me with little repair jobs I needed done around the house. I wish I could be more help to you."

"It's okay, Mrs. Granger," Chief Collig replied. "You've been a great help already. Go with Officer Riley here and make out a statement. If you remember anything else, please call us."

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger," Aldo said graciously as Officer Riley escorted the women out of the room. She smiled weakly, wished them good luck, and was gone in a flash.

After a long pause, Frank spoke up, thinking out loud. "These guys are pretty bold for using the front door. That's for sure."

Joe looked at Fenton, Frank, and Chief Collig, eager to do anything asked. "So, what do we do now?"

"Right now I'll get an APB out to search any dark-colored van," Chief Collig stated. "We'll have the airport and loading docks searched as well."

"While you're doing that," Fenton replied, turning to Frank and Joe, "Why don't we go talk to Ms. Santos?"

* * *

About an hour later at Prito's, the staff were busy closing up the place as Laura and Dr. Stevens sat around a large table with a now calmed-down Angela. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying, still looking considerably shaken-up as she consoled a very fussy Little Antonio in her arms. Phil, Biff, and Chet along with Callie and Vanessa all sat with them, waiting anxiously to hear about what was going on with their friends.

Laura looked up to see Fenton, Frank, Joe, and Aldo come walking in, carrying grim expressions on their faces. She knew right away that it wasn't good news.

"Fenton, what's wrong?!" she asked anxiously, everyone whirling around to see them.

"I am afraid Heartless is back..." Fenton began, getting right to the matter.

"And they have Tony," Aldo added as he slowly sunk into a chair, hearing gasps from around the room.

"Oh no, Tony!" Angela said under her breath, holding her baby protectively close to her.

Fenton, Frank, and Joe took turns telling them about what happened to Tony. Like how the living room was completely trashed, with glass everywhere, furniture shuffled around, the coffee table turned over, picture-frames crooked on the walls, and even blood-stains splattered all over the couch. It was an obvious sign of a struggle.

After that was over, and everyone listening was sufficiently terrified for their friend, Frank told them about the picture Joe had found of Tony unconscious, bound, and gagged with the Heartless insignia: a big black heart with a blood-red outline and a spiked X through it. Laura's face paled when he told them about the blood-written message that read _The Prito boy is ours... and Joe is next._"

"No!"

"There is a possible that Robert Santos or better known as Sei Duro, is alive." Fenton continued on, sighing heavily and knowing that this was not going to go well.

"I wanted to wait until there is solid proof before telling you, but I recently received a chilling email that read 'You wanna play games, Detective?' ending with the Heartless crest." Once again, Fenton felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Sam Radley is checking things for me to see what he can find out about the supposedly dead former leader of Heartless."

"My father... is alive?" Angela said softly, unable to believe it," No."

Fenton turned to Angela, "We need to ask you some questions."

Angela hesitated for a moment, than nodded okay. "Alright, go ahead."

"Tell us again what happened with you and Tony."

"Tony and I," Angela began nervously as she felt all eyes on her, "Were in the living room, talking. I had just put Antonio in the downstairs crib that Tony has. When all-of-the-sudden these two big guys in dark suits with guns kicks in the front door and immediately head straight for Tony. The next thing I knew they grabbed him. That's when Tony yelled at me to take Antonio, run, and get help. I don't know anything after that."

Frank took a seat in front of Angela. "We have a witness who said she saw two really large men carrying a coffin-size box out of the house and placing it in the back of a dark van. She couldn't see them because it was too dark. Can you describe the two men?"

"I don't know," Angela said as she shook her head. "Everything was happening so fast."

"Angela, for Tony's sake, please try to remember anything," Frank pushed. It was important if they were going to find Tony before it was too late, and he desperately wanted to stop Heartless from taking Joe.

There was a smothering silence as everyone waited for Angela to say something, and Frank could see the wheels turning in her head,

"Wilkes," she said finally, breaking her the silence. "One of the guys looked a lot like Calvin Wilkes. He was one of my father's henchman."

"Wilkes... Wilkes." Frank said, repeating the name over in his head. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Then suddenly it hit him. "Wait... wasn't there a Wilkes involved in kidnapping Joe and Tony last summer?"

"Yeah..." Joe spoke up. "But I thought he died when Heartless bombed the police station."

"Well, Chief Collig did say that three bodies were found in their cells, but they were hard to identify," Fenton replied. "They just assumed that the bodies were of Dr. Marsalis, Wilkes, and of course Santos. The rubble made them indistinguishable."**  
**

"So..." Joe said slowly. "It's possible Wilkes and Dr. Marsalis could very well be, alive as well."

"It's possible." Frank nodded. "One thing we know for sure is that they're all a part of Heartless."

"How do we know she's not part of this as well?!" Joe said, glaring at Angela.

"What?!" Angela's eyes widened. "You think I'm involved in this?!"

Little Antonio suddenly wiggled in her arms and started crying. "Waaaa! Waaaaaaa!"**  
**

"Yes... yes I do!" Joe snapped, his face turning pale, then brick-red. Feeling pressure building up inside of him, he knew he was about to explode; he just couldn't help himself.

Angela just looked at him, blinking.

"Where's Tony?!" Joe exploded, struggling to control his temper.

"I don't know! Where Tony is!" Angela fired back.

"Joe, calm down," Dr. Stevens instructed.

"I don't want to calm down!" Joe spat, narrowing his eyes at Angela and taking a menacing step towards the girl. Fenton held him back, but that didn't stop Joe from releasing his anger. He began puffing up his chest and his breathing got heavy and ragged. Fenton really got scared when he saw the wild look in Joe's blue eyes. "I don't trust you! If anything happens to Tony..."

"Joe, stop!" Fenton ordered. He had to defuse this situation quickly. "_Take a minute and calm down._Our emotions are running high because of Tony. For now let's call it a night. Everyone go home and try to get some sleep. We'll start fresh in the morning.

**"**I'm... not... involved in this... I swear!... I love Tony," Angela sobbed as she held tightly on to her baby. "I don't want any part of Heartless or my father!"

"Liar!" Joe shouted as he stormed out of the room, slamming the front doors. Filled with concern, Frank shot right out of his seat after his little brother.

"Fenton, go with them!" Laura cried

Before anyone could make a move to stop them, they suddenly all heard the sound of screeching tires and then Frank's voice cried out. "Joe!"

Fenton called out as he flew out the door, everyone right behind him. He frantically looked around, not seeing his two sons.

"Frank!" he screamed, "Joe!"

"Fenton, look!" Laura exclaimed. Fenton looked to see his wife pointing with a shaking finger. On the wall of the Prito's restaurant was a big, black heart with a blood-red outline and a spiked X through it.

"Oh God! Frank and Joe are in the hands of Heartless!"

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short. if you want Frank &amp; Joe back. Let me know what you think? should I continue? **Please review! **thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own the Hardy Boys

The Hardy Boys

Heartless Pt. III

Mind Games

* * *

It was a sleepless night at the Hardy home. Fenton was in his office, as though he'd tried to sleep too, all he could think about was Frank, Joe, and Tony in the hands of Heartless. The words "_The Prito boy is ours... Joe Hardy is next!" _along with_ "You wanna play games Detective?" _and followed by the sound of Tony's terrified screaming for help kept playing over and over again in his head.

_"God... what did Heartless do to that boy? What if the same thing is happening to my boys?"_**  
**

As he rubbed his tired eyes, his body begging for sleep, Fenton refused to give in. He had to focus completely on finding the boys. After a few moments of silence, he added, "I'm coming boys... Just hold on. I will find you."

Suddenly, the sound of the telephone on his desk brought itself to Fenton's attention. Grateful for the literal wake-up call, he immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

Chief Collig came on the line. "Fenton, I have some news. We found a GMC S-15 black cargo van, abandoned about two miles out-of-town along the ocean front, on Shore Road."

"Did you get the licenses plate number?" Fenton asked hopefully.

"Yes we did," Chief Collig replied. "We traced the number to a U-Haul pack and ship company in New York. Apparently, someone had stolen one of their cargo vans a few nights ago."

"Do they know who?"

"The owner of the company, Jim Kruger, suspected one of his employees. He hired him just a few days ago, and the van and the employee have been missing ever since."

"Really? Did he give you the employee's name?"

"John Snyder," answered Chief Collig, and he then went on to provide some physical descriptions. "A tall, skinny man in his late twenties. He had a short, black haircut and was wearing jeans with a white tank top the last time he was seen."

"John Snyder?" Fenton gripped the phone tigher in his hand. "That description matches the same description of John Cypher. I know from a contact that it is suspected that Cypher might still be alive... that means it's possible that he was driving the dark van that drove off with Tony."

"I agree with you, Fenton."

"Chief, where did you say you found the van?"

"Two miles out of Bayport along the ocean front, on Shore Road. Why?"

"Well, there is a private airport out there. The owner is a friend of mine, Jack Wayne. He's a veteran pilot who often flies assignments for me and my boys. There is a 2,300 foot grass runway on 34.6 acres with three hangers. It's convenient way to all the highways of New York City, New Jersey, and Connecticut."

"Fenton, are you saying what I think you're saying? Do you think Heartless took off with the boys by plane?"

"Yes, yes I do," Fenton simply stated, feeling sick to his stomach. "God only knows where they are now." Then he went silent.**  
**

"Fenton, are you still there?"

"Sorry... I'm still here. I will try and get a hold of Jack, but I think he may be out of town."

"Okay Fenton. I better let you go... keep me posted if you find out anything."

"I will, and... you do the same," Fenton replied, voice filled with heavy emotion as he said this.

"I will... and Fenton, we'll find them."

"Thank you Chief. I know we will." Fenton then hung up the phone, slumping forward in his chair as his heart ached with both hope and worry. Suddenly, he heard a sound behind him, turning to get a better look at it.

Laura stood in the doorway. Her eyes were blood-shot, red and puffy from crying and worrying herself sick over the boys. "Fenton, come downstairs to breakfast."

Fenton stood up and walked over to his wife, immediately wrapping his arms around her. He released her, wiping her tears off her cheeks, and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll find them, Laura," he assured her, pushing back the emotions that threatened to come spilling out. He had to stay in control for his family's sake. He needed to be their strength. "I promise you."

"I know you will..." Laura said, her voice trailing off. Fenton squeezed her shoulder to encourage her to continue. "Why don't you come down to breakfast. You need to keep up your strength. And besides..."

"Besides what?"

"Besides, Aldo is downstairs waiting for you."

* * *

"Good morning," Laura greeted, trying to sound cheerful as she and Fenton made their way into the kitchen. She went over to the stove to start breakfast as Aldo and Angela sat around the kitchen table. "How about breakfast?"

"No thanks, Laura. I'm not hungry. I'll just have coffee." Aldo let out a heavy sigh. Fenton could see dark circles around the man's eyes. It was clear he was under a lot of stress worrying about Tony. Can't say that he blamed him. Fenton felt the same way.

Little Antonio was currently talking gibberish, sitting in his mother's lap.

Since Aldo's home was now a crime-scene, Fenton and Laura had invited him and his grandson to stay in their guestroom. They didn't want them being alone and knew that Aldo desperately needed the support.

At first, Angela had protested the idea. "You can't keep me from my baby!" she'd said, suddenly getting all defensive. Aldo didn't fully trust Angela and had refused to let the baby out of his site. So, Fenton agreed to let Angela stay with them as well, but he had a different reason. This reason was the fact that she was his only link to Santos, and he secretly hoped that she would lead him to finding Frank, Joe, and Tony.

"Angela, how about you? Would you like some breakfast?" Laura asked, breaking into Fenton's thoughts.

"Un, no thank you, Mrs. Hardy. I'm not hungery either."

Aldo turned to Fenton, asking, "Have you heard anything yet?"

Fenton poured himself a cup of coffee, then gave Aldo his full attention. "Yes, I just got off the phone with Chief Collig." He quickly filled them in on his conversation with Chief Collig. "The police found a black cargo van abandoned about two miles out-of-town along the ocean front, on Shore Road. The number was traced to a U-Haul pack and ship company in New York, where a former employee had stolen one of their cargo vans a few nights ago. We think that Heartless took off with the boys by plane."

"What?! No!" Laura and Aldo said together, gasping at the thought.

Before Fenton could respond, the sound of the doorbell ringing got everyone's attention.

Laura went to answer it, and when she came back Sam Radley was with her. "Fenton, Sam is here."

Just then, Sam came into the room. "I'm sorry to intrude, Fenton, but I have some news about Santos. You need to hear it."

"Go ahead, Sam."

Sam sat down next to Fenton and began to explain, still rubbing his tired eyes. "My contact in Italy has confirmed that Robert Santos, or better known as Sei Duro, is very much alive."

Sam paused for a moment as he heard the gasps from around the table. He knew what they were feeling. He had been shocked, too.

"Does your contact know where he is?" Fenton asked hurriedly.

A smile spread across Sam's face as he replied. "There has been heavy Heartless activity in Siena Tuscany, Italy.

"That's where my father is from!" Angela spoke up.

Laura's eyes widened, getting all excited. "Do you think that is where Frank, Joe, and Tony are?"

"There is only way to find out," Fenton firmly stated.

"I figured you would say that, Fenton," Sam said, "Because I already called Jack. He is waiting at the airport. Just say the word and we are off to Siena Tuscany, Italy."

"I'm coming boys... just hold on," Fenton replied, no longer talking to Sam. "I'm coming."

* * *

**Siena Tuscany, Italy:**

"NOOOO! Let me go!"

"Scream all you want; no one can hear you," said the cold, icy voice of a tall, good-looking, athletic man in his late fifties. He had his dark-hair slicked back, wearing an _Armani _tailored black suit and looking strong and fierce. The expression on his face was stone cold, almost like it hurt him to smile.

Sheer terror ran through the eighteen-year-old Tony Prito's body. He suddenly began breathing heavily, gasping for air. "No... it's not possible... you're dead! I know you're dead!"

The man walked up and grabbed Tony by the chin, giving him an icy stare that nearly stopped his heart. "Santos is dead! You will refer to me as Sei Duro!"

Tony gulped nervously. "Are you… going to kill me?

An evil grin spread across Sei Duro's face, and he nearly chuckled. "Of course I'm not going to kill you, Tony… after all, we're family."

At these words, fear and hatred strange up in Tony's chest.

"Besides that, Prito," he went on, "You signed a contract to join Heartless, sealing it with your own blood. Once you have become a part of Heartless, you're in it for life. Which means you belong to me. I can do whatever I want with you."

"No!" Tony exclaimed, pulling Sei Duro's hand away from his face. "That's not true! I won't kill Joe Hardy!"

"I figured you'd say that," Sei Duro replied coolly. "That's why I have to take matters into my own hands."

"W-What do you mean?"

There was a heavy silence in the air.

"We're going to play a little game with your Hardy friends," Sei Duro stated, breaking the silence. "And... you're about to play a very big part." Grabbing his chin again, he met Tony at eye level, now smiling obscenely. Sei Duro started talking to him like they were old friends.

"Prito, you're about to take part in a scientific experiment. You will be making history."

"Nooo!... let me go!" Tony screamed hysterically, pulling against the restrains on his feet and wrists on an operating table that he was strapped to and trying desperately to break free. He suddenly found himself surrounded by people in surgical masks and gowns. He saw machines, monitors, and a tray of medical surgical instruments. It all made his stomach drop.

"What are you going to do to me? Oh God, help me!"

Ignoring Tony's cries, Sei Duro patted his face, whispering, "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. As a matter of fact, Prito, when you wake up, you'll feel like a whole new man."

Sei Duro laughed sardonically before ordering, "Dr. Marsalis, let's get on with it!"

"Nooo!" Tony's eyes widened, and again he pulled against the restraints as a male doctor in his late sixties walked up to him. He was of average height with short gray hair, and wearing a surgical mask and gown, he loomed over Tony with a syringe and stuck it in his arm.

"No! Please! Frank! Joe! God! Somebody help me, please!" Tears streamed down Tony's face, and suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**the next chapter I will have Frank and Joe in it. I promise Please review and tell me what you think? **

**Also the rest of the story is going to take place in Siena Tuscany, Italy. I don't know anything about Italy. I've been reading up on it. If anyone has any helpful information or things I should know please fill free to share.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own the Hardy Boys. Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming.**

The Hardy Boys

(Earlier from Frank and Joe's perspective:)

Mind Games

* * *

Frank ran out the front doors of the Prito's restaurant after his brother. He frantically looked around, unable to see Joe. His heart dropped, however, when he caught sight of two, large men about an inch or two taller than his own six-foot-one stature. They were both built like linebackers, with thick legs and arms, and were wearing dark clothing that showed off their muscular frames. The men were standing on the street by a dark van, looking at him with strong and fierce expressions on their faces. One of them he immediately recognized as Wilkes.

"Where's my brother?!" Frank demanded, clutching his fists and taking a step towards the men.

"He's in here," said a man's voice from inside the van, freezing Frank in his tracks. Just then, the side-door slid open, revealing a tall, skinny man in his late twenties. He had a short, black haircut and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a leather jacket over it.

Frank recognized him right away. Cypher!

An evil grin spread across Cypher's face. "Wilkes! Vinny! Let's reunite our friend here with his brother."

All of the sudden, Wilkes came out of nowhere, sending a fist to Frank's face and knocking him to the ground. Before Frank could recover from the hard blow to the face, Wilkes had picked him up by the collar of his shirt and shoved him roughly into the back of the van.

Frank gasped in horror, seeing Joe lying unconscious, bound, and gagged beside him. "Joe!

"Cypher! What did do to my brother?! You son of a...!"

"Vinny! Wilkes! Hurry, let's go!" Cypher yelled, cutting Frank off as he climbed behind the wheel. "We have a plane to catch!"

Vinny then came up behind Frank, wrapped his right arm around his head, and pressed a cloth over his mouth and nose. Chloroform!

The sweet scent was undeniable. Frank struggled against the man's iron-like grip, practically clawing his hand away from his face, but it was no use. Everything started to get blurry as he breathed in the chloroform, and soon his entire mind was spinning. All Frank could see was the man's hand holding the cloth on his face. He heard the sound of the van starting up, and before long, everything went black.

"Sweet dreams, Hardy boys." Vinny snorted a laugh, looking down at the unconscious brothers as Cypher drove off into the night. "Next stop... Siena Tuscany, Italy!

* * *

A few hours or so later, Frank slowly woke up, his head spinning from the large dose of chloroform he was forced to breathe in. Clutching his eyes shut for a few seconds to help them adjust to the lack of lighting, he realized that his hands were tied behind his back and he was lying on a cold, hard, concrete floor. Finally his vision cleared up enough for him to make out a room with a big metal door and a window blocked by iron bars.

Where am I?

Suddenly, a wave of memories flooded his mind. He saw himself being forced into the back of a van by Cypher and his two goons. He was then hit with an image of Joe lying in the back of a van unconscious, bound and gagged helplessly.

"Joe!" Frank shouted, starting to panic.

Just when he was about to start screaming at the top of his lungs, he heard a raspy voice mumble out, "Frank?"

Frank's vision was clear enough to see Joe just a few feet away. His hands were tied behind his back as well.

Joe's eyes soon fluttered open, too; his vision was blurry and his head was spinning.

"Where am I? Where's Frank?" he thought. He started to panic and his heart began pounding out of his chest. "Frank! Frank!"

"Joe!" said a concerned, familiar voice. "I'm right here!"

Joe turned his head to the sound of his brother's voice. After a few seconds, Joe's vision finally became clear enough to seeing Frank laying a few feet from him. Joe started firing off questions at once. "Frank... where are we? What's going on? What...?"

"Joe, listen too me. Take a deep breath and just calm down first," Frank said in a calm, soothing voice.

Joe did as his brother instructed; after he took a deep breath, he continued. "The last thing I remember was arguing with Angela Santos... and running out of Prito's. Then somebody grabbed me and put a cloth over my face. The next thing I knew, everything went black."

Joe's blue eyes started scanning their surroundings. They were in some sort of room with a cold, hard, concrete floor. His eyes shifted to a big metal door with bars on the window. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Frank replied, shaking his head and quickly filling Joe in on his ordeal with Cypher, Wilkes, and Vinny. "I do know one thing, though. Wherever we are, it involves Heartless."

Suddenly they heard someone screaming hysterically and sounding utterly terrified.

"Nooo! Let me go... please no... Frank! Joe! God! Help me!"

"Tony!" Frank and Joe cried in unison, knowing the familiar voice. Joe's eyes widened as it suddenly hit him. "Tony is here, too! Frank, we have to get to him!"

Joe twisted his body until he was able to get into a sitting position. He then started to inch his way toward his brother. Frank knew not to move until Joe was next to him.

It took Joe several minutes to turn his body until his fingers brushed up against Frank's bound hands. With grunts and cursing, he began working on the rope. Joe started moving his fingers until the tips found the knots. "_Great_. This is gonna take a while."

Silence filled the room as Joe struggled desperately to loosen his brother's rope. Whatever he tried, it just seemed to do no good.

Again, Tony's desperate cries for help pierced the silence.

"Nooo! Help me... Frank... Joe! Help Me!"

"Joe, we don't have a while! We need to get to Tony now!"

"I know! I know!" Joe groaned in frustration as his fingers slipped between the knots of Frank's ropes.

Frank gasped at the sudden rush of blood to his numb hands when the rope loosened around his wrists. The pain tingling and excruciating, he pulled one hand free and groaned as the muscles in his arms and shoulders began to protest. "God this hurts," he murmured, but honestly, he didn't care. Frank blocked out the pain by focusing on getting out of here and finding Tony.

"Hold on, Frank," Joe said, breaking into Frank's thoughts. "I almost got it."

"I know Joe. Just hurry."

Finally the rope broke free from Frank's wrists. Frank moaned and rubbed his sore appendages. "Thanks, little brother."

"Anytime, big brother. Now hurry and get me loose," Joe commented. "We need to get to Tony."

Just then, another terrified cry for help from Tony broke out into the atmosphere. "Help! Frank... Joe... help me!"

After a few minutes, Frank freed Joe from his ropes. The brothers immediately got to their feet and raced to the door. Frank looked through the metal bars to what appeared to be an empty hallway, the sound of Tony's screams echoing through it... "Nooo! Let me go... please no... Frank! Joe! God! Help me..."

Joe pulled hard on the handle. "It's locked!"

"Do you have your lock-pick?" Frank asked, praying the answer was yes. Frank was always insisting that Joe carried a lock-pick on him at all time; just as a pro-caution. Whether they were working on a case or not, the brothers were always falling victim to one of father's enemies. Being the youngest and most vulnerable of the two, Joe had always been an easy target in situations like this.

Joe could always be found locked up in a truck or room, and Frank knew it was one of his little brother's biggest fears. It was their secret... survival technique both brothers knew very well. They suspected that Fenton knew about the lock-pick, but he would just never let on.

"If they haven't taken it..." Joe shook his head, then slide his hand down his pocket. "It's in the left pocket of my jeans."

A big smile spread across Frank's face when Joe pulled out a lock-pick. "Yes! Now work your magic, little brother!"

Joe wasted no time working his magic picking the lock. "Come on, come on!" he chorused. Finally, the handle moved with a loud click. The door opened to freedom.

"Yes! We're... out of ... here! Hold on, Tony, we're coming!"

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews. They are really encouraging and has inspired me to continue this story. Keep the reviews coming! I have been working really hard on this, so I hope you like it. :)**

Don't own the Hardy Boys

The Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 5

* * *

"Yes! We're... out of ... here! Hold on, Tony, we're coming!" Joe exclaimed, he was almost out the door, when Frank pulled him back into the room.

"Joe, wait a second."

"What?" Joe said, getting all impatient.

"Joe, this could be a trap."

"Frank, even if it is..." Joe's voice trail off, he a swallowed lump in his throat, As Tony's desperate cries for help pierced through hallways. _"Nooo! Help me... Frank... Joe! Help Me!"_

"You know, we have to check it out anyway."

"I know." Frank let out a deep sigh, taking the lead he looked up and down the empty hallway. He could feel cold and drafty air with the stale, and wet, smell of mildew. It reminded him of a basement or cellar, leaving Frank wondering if they were underground.

Then the sound of Tony's terrified screams, shook Frank out of his thought _"Nooo! Let me go... please no... Frank! Joe! God! Help me..."_

"We have to be careful and stay on our toes." Frank said while raking a hand nervously through his hair. There was an uneasy feeling the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure what they were walking into. All he could think about was getting Tony and, getting the hell out of this place.

"You stay by my side," Frank warned his little brother," If you do anything stupid..."

"...I know. I know. You'll kill me." Joe retorted, "Frank, I got it. ...I can't promise you..."He started to say, but stopped catching the serious look in Frank's eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll try."

"Come on let's go," Frank replied, just shaking his head.

Joe nodded okay.

* * *

The brothers cautiously stepped out the door. Making their way down the hallway, as haunting thoughts of what was happening to their friend flooded their minds. Knowing they were playing a big risk, but they didn't care. Tony's life was at stake.

_"THE HARDY BOYS ARE GONE!"_Suddenly a voice roared out.

"It's Cypher!" Joe whispered his heart started pounding out of his chest. The sound of thunderous foots steps could be heard coming down the hallway. And, they were coming their way!

Frank looked around frantically for a place to hide. Then he spotted a door just a few feet from them.

"Come on!" He and Joe ran to the door. Frank's hand lands on the doorknob, praying it wasn't locked, twisting the knob. "Thank you God." He said thankfully when the door opened; he quickly stumbled inside with Joe right beside him before anyone spots them.

"Do you think they spotted us?" Joe asked, breathlessly.

"I don't know." Frank replied, trying to catch his breath, then opened the door slightly a crack and peaked out. Cypher, Wilkes and Vinny ran passed them in a blur disappearing into another room.

_"WHAT YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE!"_ A voice exploded from inside the room cursing in something in Italian.

Frank and Joe faces paled, they both knew who the voice belonged to. They looked at each other. "Santos!"

"YOU IDIOTS!" Santos voice raged on, "FIND THE HARDY BOYS! OR YOU THREE WILL BE DEALING ME... Frank quickly shut the door, as the Cypher, Wilkes, and Vinny came barreling out of the room.

"Frank, what do we do?" Joe asked, doing his best not to panic.

Frank's mind was racing trying to figure away to get them out of this. His eyes started scanning the room.

He gasped in shock. "Joe, look."

Joe followed his brother's gaze. He too gasped in shock, "Tony!"

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, an unconscious Tony who was strapped to a table in what like an operating room of a hospital with a white bandage around his head. His chest was barely moving. There were machines and monitors all around the room making noises with wires sticking in and, out of his head and body. The only clothing Tony had on was a pair of gray sweatpants.

_"What the hell is Heartless doing to him?" Joe thought to himself_, he felt anger building up inside of him. Heartless is going too paid for hurting Tony.

Joe immediately goes up to Tony and, gently lays a hand on his arm. He whispers softly, "Tony?"

All of a sudden Tony wake up screamed hysterically, pulling against the restrains on his feet and wrists. "Nooo! Not again...I...can't take it anymore... Frank! Joe! God! Somebody Help me...

"Tony... It's me Joe," Joe said in a soft voice, noticing the fear and confusion in Tony's eyes. "Frank and I are right here. It's okay."

"That's right Tony." Frank added, as Joe began freeing Tony from the straps to his feet and wrists. "You're safe. We're going to get you out of here.

Tony continues to cry out, "Don't...hurt...me...please...Don't...hurt...me!

Frank knew right away that Tony was going into a full-blown panic attack.

"Tony look at me." Frank said firmly. "I promise you. We're not going to hurt you. We are going to get you out of here." He was silently praying that his word was true. "Now, take slow and steady breaths. Try to calm down."

Tony did as Frank had instructed, listening to his calming voice. "Its okay, Tony, just try to stay calm. Just picture Little Antonio in your arms. You'll be holding him real soon."

To Frank's relief, Tony finally began to calm down. After a few minutes, his breathing was back to normal.

"Tony, what is all of this stuff?" Joe asked, looking around the room at all machines, monitors Tony was all hooked up to. "What have they doing to you?"

"I don't know." was they got from Tony, and then he went got all quite. Joe exchanging looks with Frank,th ey both knew there was something going on here.

As soon as Tony was free from the restrains. He sat up started pulling the wires from his body.

The brothers quickly took in Tony's shocking appearance. He looked so pale, and his lips were almost a purplish color. There were dark circles around his brown eyes, his skin felt cold and clammy. There was dried blood under his nostrils and, he looked so sick... as if the life was still slowly draining out of him. They both had to hold on to him to keep him from falling over.

Tony started climbing off the table, and then suddenly he collapses on the floor.

"Tony!" Frank kneels next to Tony and places two fingers under his neck. "He's alive," He said, "But he has a weak pulse."

"Tony, Tony can you hear me?"

Tony opened his eyes slightly, "Frank... help me." came out in a whisper.

"Frank what are going to do?" Joe letting out a frustrated sigh, "There is no way we're going to get out of here with him like this. Tony can barely stand up."

After a quick pause Frank spoke up." We'll just have to take turns carry him on our backs. Help me get Tony to set up. We have to get him to a hospital."

"Okay I'm with you brother. Let's get out of here, before Santos shows up." Joe agreed, helping Frank get Tony in a sitting position.

Then his eyes fell on to Tony's back. "Frank, look at Tony's back!"

"Oh dear God." Frank's mouth dropped in shock, The Heartless insignia was carved on his back. Then Frank was hit with the chilling words of," The Prito boy is ours...Joe Hardy is next! Whatever Heartless did to Tony? Joe would be next!

"There was no way Heartless is getting his hands on my brother!"

Frank quickly shook the thought out of his head. Getting Joe and Tony out of here was his main focus "Okay, Joe help me get Tony on to my back..."

Suddenly the sound of the door was violently kicked open. Frank and Joe whirled around, to see Santos, Cypher, Vinny and Wilkes standing in the doorway."

"You can't leave yet." Santos giving, Frank an evil grin. "The fun is, just getting started."

He turns to Cypher, Wilkes and Vinny, He orders," Leave us. I want to have a little chat with our friends."

* * *

As the three recruiters left the room following, the Heartless's orders. Frank watched with pure hatred in his eyes as the man entered the room.

" So it's true, Santos. You are alive." Frank said in disbelief, that the former leader of Heartless was indeed standing right before him. The man's dark-hair was slicked back, and wearing an _Armani _tailored black suit and looking strong and fierce. The expression on his face was stone cold. Frank knew under all of that, Santos was a very dangerous man.

"Now, first off. Let's get one thing straight." The Heartless leader replied coolly," Santos doesn't exist anymore. As I have explained to Prito. I am Sei Duro."

Sei Duro looks at Tony, "Your friend doesn't look so good."

Frank looked at Tony his eyes glued to Sei Duro. He then starts backing away until his back was against a wall; He drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. His body was shaking.

Then Tony starts whimpering out in Italian, "Nooo! Not again... Don't...hurt...me! Please...Don't...hurt...me!"

Frank and Joe both got to their feet and, stood protectively in front of Tony.

"Stay away from him." Frank hissed, " You've done enough to him already. . ."

"I can't do that."

"Why? What have you done to Tony?!"

Sei Duro gives him an icy stare, ignoring Frank's question replies back," Prito signed a contract his is apart of Heartless. He belongs to me now."

"Tony doesn't belong to you!" Joe shot back clutching his fist into a ball." The only reason he is in Heartless; is because you forced him too. _You wanted him to kill me!" _

Your daughter Angela_..._ who gave him... the _gun_!" he ranted on, looking at Tony. "He either had to kill me or himself..."

"You almost cost Tony his life and mine!"

Sei Duro seemed unable to reply to this, so Joe went on.

"You took his son..._your_ grandson, Antonio... away from him! _You and Angela __just keeps on torturing_ the _hell_ out him. All because, he saw a murder _you committed __last summer in Italy._

_"There's another reason Sei Duro; you keep torturing him." Frank added," Tony has something you want...a son__. You are obsessed with having a son, to carry on the family name, and to run the business."_

"Frank and I are Little Antonio's guardians," Joe simply stated. "We made a promise to protect him as well as Tony. We won't let you hurt either of them ever again."

"You don't need Tony...besides that...you have us."

There was a heavy of silence in the air. An evil grin spread across Sei Duro's face, and let out a chuckle breaking the silence.

"That's right Joseph, I do have you." Sei Duro grabs a hold of Joe's left arm and pushed up his shirt sleeve revealing the scar from the knife wound D.K. Mathers had given him.

"You are a part of Heartless as well."

"No!" Joe shouted, jerking his arm out of Sei Duro's hands.

"You can't have my brother!" Frank snapped, going into big brother mode," Mathers gave him that scar. The contract would be invalid."

"Aw yes...however...don't forget...I am Heartless. I _let_ Mathers join forces with me, to seek his revenge against the boy who murdered his brother. He created the infamous hit list. A million dollars, for each Hardy dead, or alive."

"If you only knew, how much you boys are worth." Sei Duro turns to Joe in a cold chilling voice, "You have a lot of enemies, who would love to get their hands on you. I would be a very rich man. Not that, I need the money."

"I just went along with in because; I knew that the great Detective Fenton Hardy has been investigating me for months."

There was a short pause then, Sei Duro continues. "However, I'm after something bigger...

".. What like playing God with people, by messing with their minds," Frank said, sarcastically."Sei Duro you are crazy."

Ignoring Frank's remarks, Sei Duro looks at Tony and says, "You'll find out soon enough." Sei Duro's voice suddenly, becoming cold and icy." It will be mine blowing. Don't underestimate my power boys. I always get what I want, and no one can stop me...Not even the great Detective Fenton Hardy himself."

There was a smothering silence that filled the room, waiting for someone to speak,

"There's one thing you should know, Sei Duro" Frank said breaking the silence.

"What's that?"

"Don't ever underestimate a Hardy."

Joe held his breath as Sei Duro walks up to Frank, Giving him an icy stare, "You think you can beat me."

"Yes I do." Frank's eyes locked on to Sei Duro's with intensity, in a matter-of-fact tone. Refusing to be intimidated he said, "Joe and I are taking Tony out of here. If you try to stop us, you will regret it."

"You seem like a bright, intelligent boy. Full of confidence too."

"I am."

"Alright, then let's find out..." Sei Duro shouts out,

"Cypher! Wilkes! Vinny get in here!"

With in seconds Cypher, Wilkes, and Vinny came barreling out of the room.

"Let's go boys," Sei Duro ordered; keeping his eyes locked on to Frank, He pulls out a hand gun from his back pocket, aiming it at Joe's head. Don't try anything stupid or your brother dies!"

Frank would have liked nothing more than to tear the man apart, but he had to stay in control for Joe and Tony's sake.

Frank keeled in front of Tony, in a calming voice, he said, "Tony, look at me, and only me."

Tony looks up at Frank with fear in his eyes, practically in tears, "W...who are you? W...hat...do you want?!"

"Tony, don't you recognize me? It's Frank"

Tony just shook his head, "No. Who are you?" Frank and Joe was completely stud by this. It seemed like Tony has lost his memory.

"Tony I'm a friend," Frank simply stated vowing to himself to find out what Heartless has done to his friend, "Heartless will paid dearly for hurting Tony,"

Then he turns to Tony and says out loud, "I promise you, Tony, everything will be okay. Just trust me."

Tony just looked at Frank and nods, "Okay." He didn't know why, but something told him to trust him.

"Come on let go!" Sei Duro shouted losing patience.

Frank and Joe held on to Tony to support him and, followed Sei Duro and, his three recruiters out of the room.

The boys were led down a hallway stopping in front of some stone steps leading up to a cellar door.

Frank watch as Cypher ran up the steps to unlock the door. As the door creaked open revealing a beautiful night sky filled with stars.

"You're in my territory now boys."

"I am giving the three of you, until dawn to escape from my Tuscan villa. _If_ you get lucky and find, your way out. You win and, are free to go."

"But _if_ I find you. You loose and, the three belong to me." Sei Duro turns to Frank giving him any icy stare, "Let's see how bright, intelligent and confident you really are."

"Like I said before, Sei Duro," Frank replies back with out hesitating, glaring at Heartless.

"Never underestimate a Hardy."

* * *

**If you want another chapter. Please review! thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to anyone who is reading my story. It means a lot.**

**Don't own the Hardy Boys and I don't own Italy either. I am trying hard to do my research Italy, please don't be offended if things are not right.**

**The Hardy Boys**

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The three boys spent practically half the night stumbling through the beautiful, four-thousand and two-hundred acres of Sei Duro's Tuscan Villa estate, which sat on top of a secluded mountain-side with a 360-degree view of the gently rolling Tuscan landscape. Frank could easily take in the spectacular view of the surrounding vineyards and countryside, protected by thousands of hectares of forest with olive groves and cypresses that had most of the estate fenced off.

Unfortunately for him, however, he didn't have time to stop and admire the view. Frank's mind was reeling from everything that had happened to him just a few hours before, so much so that he could barely process it all. He rubbed his tired eyes, his body absolutely begging for sleep, but he refused to give in. Instead he focused on getting Joe and Tony away from Heartless clutches. It was the only thing that mattered. However, that focus didn't stop a series of horrible images running through his head, the most striking of which being the memory of his friend Tony lying unconscious with a white bandage wrapped around his head, wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants and strapped to a table. The room was fully equipped with machines, and with monitors all around him, it looked like an operating room of a hospital.

Frank thought about this for a moment. _Had_ they operated on him? Judging from the white bandage around Tony's head, and the boy's genuinely shocking appearance, it was obvious something was done to him. But what?

Frank glanced over at Tony, who was asleep as Joe carried him on his back. He looked so pale, and his lips were almost a purplish color. He still had dark circles around his brown eyes, and his skin felt cold and clammy by the touch. Dried blood had collected under his nostrils and he just looked so sick. Frank and Joe both had to hold onto him to keep him from falling over immediately upon being stood up. There was no way Tony could walk out of this place in his condition, so he and Joe took turns carrying Tony on their backs in a fireman's carry.

Frank shuddered at the thought of the Heartless insignia, a black heart, that they had found carved onto the boy's back. But the most startling part of it all, that had Frank even more concerned, was Tony loosing his memory.

_"What the hell did Heartless do to him?" Frank thought to himself. _He felt fury building up inside of him as he remembered the fear and confusion in Tony's eyes. Hearing his friend's terrified voice scream out, "Nooo! Not again... I... can't take it anymore... Frank! Joe! God! Somebody Help me..." was just too much. And followed by "Don't... hurt... me... please... Don't... hurt... me!" it almost brought tears to his eyes.

"I promise you, Tony, we won't stop until we find out what Sei Duro did to you," Frank vowed. Suddenly, however, he was hit with the chilling memory of the words, "The Prito boy is ours... Joe Hardy is next!"

Whatever Heartless did to Tony, they were _not_ above doing it to Joe! But as far as Frank was concerned, there was no way Heartless was getting his hands on his brother! "I have to get Joe and Tony out of here!" Frank thought, but he quickly shook the thought out of his head and got back to focusing.

The brothers quickly and carefully made their way down a steep and narrow footpath. Frank looked up to see the dawn light arising in a milky haze over the Cyprus trees.

"This place is huge," Joe grumbled as he straddled Tony on his back. "We have been walking forever. We're never gonna make it!"

The tone of his brother's voice immediately got Frank's attention. He could see the mixed emotions on Joe's face, and he knew right away that his little brother needed to vent or else he would exploded.

"Go ahead, Joe. Spill it. We don't have time for this. In about an hour Heartless will be coming after us. We have to get off this mountain... and fast."

Joe responded quickly. "It's nothing... I'm fine."

Then he was all silence, turning his head away from Frank.

"Joe, stop for a second," Frank said, placing his hands gently on his brother's shoulders, he forced Joe to stop walking, making his little brother face him.

"I told you, Frank, I'm fine."

"Joe, talk to me."

"I'm fine!"

There was silence for a moment, but neither brother spoke a word.

"Why don't you let me carry Tony for a while?" Without a word, Joe carefully transferred Tony onto Frank's shoulders, sighing as the weight lifted itself from his back. Once Frank had Tony securely on his shoulders, he turned back to Joe. "Okay now, little brother, talk to me."

"I... I'm just so tired, angry, and frustrated." Joe let out a heavy sigh, breaking his silence and feeling a little embarrassed for finally admitting it. "And... kind of scared."

Frank nodded in understanding, letting his brother know that it was okay to feel this way.

"That exchange between you and Sei Duro really scared the hell out of me. I thought he was going to kill you right in front of me." Tears started forming in Joe's eyes as he struggled to hold them back. "I was so scared when I thought I had lost you in the warehouse bombing. I just don't want to go through another heartache like that again."

Frank reached over to squeeze his little brother's shoulder in comfort. He waited patiently for Joe to continue. "Then there's Tony. Tony is a good person. He would never do anything to cause harm to anyone. He's the kind if person who would give you the shirt off his back if you ask him too. I'm not saying he's perfect or anything... okay, maybe he has made some mistakes... but then, who hasn't? It just hurts to see him like this..."

Joe paused to take a breath, and after all he'd been saying, Frank couldn't blame him. "I mean, why Frank? It doesn't make any sense. Why would they do this to him? Is it because of the murder he saw last summer? Or may it's us. Maybe Sei Duro is using Tony to play some sick little game. I don't understand. What did Heartless do to him, Frank?"

Frank sighed. He wanted to know the answer to this question as much as Joe did.

**"**Tony looks like he has been through an operation," Joe noted, speaking the words as fury boiled up inside of him and looking at his friend sleeping on his brother's shoulders. "When Tony saw us, he really was scared to death... he didn't even know who were. It's almost like he has lost his memory or something. Something just isn't right. We can't let Heartless get away with this."

Frank sighed. He had a lot on his mind that he needed to say, too.

"Joe, first off, I'm sorry for scaring you," Frank apologized, feeling sick as he let Joe's words sink into his mind. "I did what I had to do to get you and Tony away from Heartless. Trust me, Joe, I'm angry as hell. I want nothing more than to tear Sei Duro apart limb-by-limb for hurting Tony."

Frank took a deep breath to calm himself, doing his best to stay in-control and keep his anger from surging up again. "I'm not going to let Heartless get his hands on you either, and right now, Joe, our first priority is to get Tony to a doctor. I promise you, little brother, once Tony is out of here and in a safe place, Heartless will get what's coming to him."

After a few minutes, Joe took a deep breath to calm down. He knew Frank was right; they had to stay calm and focused... for Tony's sake, above anything else. "Okay, let's get out of here."

Frank was about to respond when all of the sudden he heard a voice whisper out something in Italian.

"Psst... qui ti aspettiamo!

"Over here!"

Frank whirled around to see a dark-headed boy, about his age but more slender than Joe's athletic frame. The boy was standing behind a cypress tree, beckoning them with his hand and looking extremely serious. Again in Italian he whispered, "Psst.. qui ti aspettiamo!

"Come please!" the boy whispered, this time in English, and beckoned again for the brothers to come over to him.

"What do you think?" Joe whispered worriedly, eying the boy with caution.

"I think we should see what he wants," Frank replied. "And remember what I said before; we have to be careful and stay on our toes."

With Tony on his back, Frank and Joe scrabbled over to the boy, ready to run if things went down the wrong path.

"Who are you?" Frank asked hesitantly.

"Enrique Benedetto. You can call me Ricky," the Italian boy answered nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my brother Matteo."

"You think he's here?"

"I don't know," Ricky answered in broken English. "We come from poor family... just me, my mother, and brother. Matteo... he's my older brother. He took a job at a _Santos_ restaurant in Florence."

Frank nodded to show he was listening.

"One night he came home from work... Matteo very nervous, would not eat or sleep."

"Did he say what happened?" Frank asked, growing concern.

"Matteo say the owner of the _Santos _is a very bad man and I have to stay 'way from him. He say he had to become a Heartless." Ricky's voice quivered, tears dancing in the corners of his eyes. "Matteo say no."

Tears continued to run down Ricky's face. "The next day... two very big men come in our home with guns. They start to come for me. Matteo yells for me to run. He tries to fight them, but the men grab him."

That sounded oddly familiar to Frank. He shuddered despite himself.

"A man with dark-hair and black suit, calling himself Sei Duro, came into our home," Ricky' voice said again, heavy with emotion. "He say to my brother he had to become a Heartless or... he would take me. Matteo agreed. He cut my brother's arm and then his own, then pressed their wounds together, and says to my brother, _you now belong to Heartless, you belong to me_. They took him, and he's missing for three days. I fear he is dead... but I not stop until... I find my brother."

Frank and Joe exchanged looks with each other, completely stunned as they let Ricky's word sink in. They both knew very well how Ricky was feeling. Frank turned to Ricky, saying, "Ricky, we are very sorry about you brother. Believe me, we know exactly how you're feeling. Joe and I will do everything in our power to find out what happened to your brother."

A smile spread across Ricky's face. His voice quivered, fighting back tears. "Thank you_..."  
_

Reason then began to flood his mind, however, as looking at Frank and Joe he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Frank Hardy, and this is my brother Joe. We are from Bayport, a small town outside of New York. We have been kidnapped by the same people who took your brother. Our father is a Detective... my brother and I sometimes help him on his cases." Frank gave a slight nod towards Tony on his shoulders. "Heartless hurt our friend Tony. He needs a doctor."

Ricky looked concerned at this.

"Will you help us?" Frank asked.

"Si."

"Can you tell us where we are?"

"Si," Ricky nodded. "Siena Italy."

"Uh... I hate to cut this short," Joe said anxiously, "But those same bad men are coming after us very soon. Do you know a way off this villa?"

"Si, come, I show you..."

The brothers quickly and carefully followed Ricky down the narrow footpath. They knew that were playing a big risk, but they simply didn't care. Tony's life was at stake, and theirs, and that was worth everything. They just wanted to get as far away from Heartless as possible.

* * *

To be continued..., Let me know what you think? Do you want more chapters? Please Review! :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you those who are reading this story and to everyone for your reviews.

Here is a new chapter just for you! Hope you like it.

Don't own the Hardy Boys

The Hardy Boys

Mind Games

* * *

**Florence Italy:**

Fenton stood outside on the terrace of the Prito's family home in Florence, Italy. Back in Bayport, Sam had informed him about the heavy Heartless activity in Siena Tuscany, Italy, and it had left him with a lot to think about. He had found his way here as fast as possible, but he didn't want to make his presence in Italy known quite yet. It would tip-off Heartless, possibly causing even more harm to all three boys. Aldo Prito had wanted to help in the search for his son and the Hardy brothers after being told there was a possibility the boys were being held somewhere in Siena Italy, so Aldo had made arrangements for Fenton, Sam, Laura, Angela, and himself to stay at his family home.

Fenton graciously accepted Aldo's offer, of course, and they had just arrived a few hours ago to the old, beautiful, four-bedroom farmhouse. Aldo had explain to Fenton that Simone was proud of her Italian heritage. She wanted Tony to have a place that he could come to... some place that would remind of who he is and where he came from. It was one of the many gifts that she had left for Tony in her will. Aldo and his late-wife Simone had spent a lot of time and care last summer in Florence making it into their own little villa on a hill, overlooking the historic city. The place offered a quiet country retreat that's just minutes from the bustling city, and there were parts of the villa that dated back to Simone's family in the 16th century. It combined a traditional Tuscan elegant style with modern amenities.

Fenton saw exactly what Simone meant as he watched the sunrise over the beautiful city. He was in awe as the _Cathedral of Santa Maria del Fiore,_ one of the cities cultural, artistic, and architectural gems, came into view. He could get lost spending a week or more exploring the great city. However, there was one trip he had his mind-set on: going to Siena Tuscany, just forty-three miles away. A trip to that would hopefully lead him to finding Frank, Joe, and Tony, freeing them from the hands of Heartless.

_"Santos knows that I would move heaven and earth to find my sons. The fact that Tony is in the middle of this sick game doesn't make things any easier."_

Again, the words "_The Prito boy is ours... Joe Hardy is next!" _along with_ "You wanna play games, Detective?" _rang in his ears, followed by the sound of Tony's terrified screaming for help playing over and over again in his head. "_God... please help me find the boys,"_ he thought._"Let them be alright."_

As he looked over the city once more, his face scrunched up in determination.

_"Hang on, boys! I'm coming!"_

"Fenton?"

Quickly shaking the thought out of his head, Fenton turned, hearing his wife's voice. Sure enough, Laura was standing in the doorway. She had insisted on coming to Italy, refusing to stay home worrying herself sick over her family and wanting to be here close to them. Fenton was grateful that he agreed to let her come; she had been his pillar of strength and support that he needed to keep going. Laura came up beside him, and he could see her beautiful blue eyes filled with worry, trying so hard to be strong and brave for the boys.

"Fenton, are you alright?" she asked.

Fenton let out a heavy sigh, saying, "I'm fine, Laura."

"No, you're not," Laura argued. Noticing Fenton rubbing his tired eyes, she knew very well that he was pushing himself, his body running on adrenaline and fatigue by staying in control for everyone else's sake.

"Fenton, I know you're tired; you haven't slept in days. Why don't you try to get some rest before you and Sam head out to Siena?"

"Laura, I can't sleep now, knowing the boys are in danger," Fenton replied, wrapping his strong arms around her and gently kissing her forehead. "I have to find the boys, Laura... and put Heartless away for good."

Laura looked up at her husband, sighing. She knew there was no point in arguing with him. When his family was threatened, Fenton took it very personal. He would work himself non-stop to keep everyone safe.

"I know you will."

They both walked back into the house, lost in their thoughts.

Suddenly, Sam and Aldo came rushing downstairs. There was a look of panic on Aldo's face.

"Aldo, what's wrong?!" Fenton asked.

"They're gone!"

"Who?"

"Angela and the baby are gone!"

"What do you mean gone?"

Angela was his only link to Santos, and his only lead in finding Frank, Joe, and Tony. It took a lot of convincing and persuading on his part to get her to come back to Italy. She was dead set against coming here. Then finally, much to Aldo's dismay, it was her love and obsession over Tony that gave her the finale nudge.

Unfortunately, on the plane ride here, Angela had been very reluctant to give out any information on the whereabouts of either her father or Heartless. It was surprising considering Angela claimed that she didn't want anything to do with her father, but Fenton had suspected there was more to this girl's story**.**

"We've looked all over the place," Sam informed Fenton, "Some of the baby's things are missing, too."

All at once, Sam's words echoed in Fenton's ears. "We can't find Angela or Little Antonio."

"_Damn,_" Fenton silently cursed, mentally kicking himself for not keeping a closer eye on her. He had been so focused of the boys and Heartless that he'd completely forgot about Angela.

"I can't lose Antonio, too..." Aldo slowly sat down on the sofa, his voice trailing off. "He's all I have left."

Fenton nodded in understanding, looking down at the man in sympathy.

"That kid means everything to my son. Tony went through hell last summer having to deal with losing his mother and Santos... it almost cost him his life." Aldo looked up at Fenton and Laura, his voice heavy with emotion. "Antonio has been really good for Tony; it's like his is himself again and his anxiety goes away. He was recovering well from his PTSD." Fenton could hear the anger rise up in Aldo's voice.

"Tony was trying so hard to get his life back, graduating high school with his friends and going to college. The life Santos took away from him. If the worse case happens and Tony is... dead... well then, I've mentally prepared myself for that. But what I am afraid of is when I _do_ get him back alive."

He starts firing off questions, fidgeting a bit. "How will I get him back? What kind of state will he be in mentally? Will my son be so broken that not even Dr. Stevens can fix him? I don't want to have to put him in some hospital for the mentally ill..."

Aldo voice trailed off, and he gulped before continuing to speak, his eyes misting. "Tony's trust in people has been completely broken ever since this nightmare started with Santos. He's afraid of getting close to anyone. It took him a long time to even trust me."

Aldo looked at Fenton as his voice quivered, fighting back tears. "I sat in on one of Tony's therapy sessions with Dr. Stevens one day when we were staying at the safe house. Tony said something I'll never forget... The only reason my son stays alive is because of Frank and Joe. When Santos took Antonio away from Tony, my son knew he could count on Frank and Joe to find him, because he trusted them to keep their word and they did just that.

"Frank and Joe restored Tony's trust in people the moment they put Antonio back in his arms and saved him from Santos. He looks up to them and thinks of them as his brothers.

"Frank and Joe are his heroes."

Fenton stood beside Aldo, completely stunned by his words and not really sure how to respond to them.

Frank and Joe just thought of themselves as normal teenagers**. **Fenton knew his sons intentions were never directed towards becoming _heroes_. Being detectives and solving cases is what they did, not who they were. They believed in making the world a better place by fighting for what was right and helping those who couldn't help themselves, and Fenton couldn't have possibly loved them more.

"I guess, in a way, they _have_ become heroes... someone kids can look up to." Fenton couldn't help but feel proud at this, but before Fenton could respond, the sound of the doorbell ringing got everyone's attention. Sam went to answer it, and when he came back, he had serious look on his face.

"Fenton, my contact is here."

"Sam who..."

Fenton's heart almost dropped when a short, balding man with a little gray hair, gray eyes, and wearing a gray suit and glasses stepped into the room. He was the Gray Man... a high-up member of top-secret crime fighting organization called the Network. On top of everything else, this was something he didn't need now. He knew right away, by Gray showing up, that he wasn't here to bring good news.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Fenton, but I have some news about Heartless. I guarantee you won't like what you hear."

To be continue ...Review please Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

(I don't own the Hardy Boys or Italy)

The Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 8

* * *

"Fenton, my contact is here."

"Sam, who..."

Fenton's heart almost dropped when a short, balding man with a little gray hair, gray eyes, and a gray suit and glasses stepped into the room. He was the Gray Man... A high-up member of a top-secret crime fighting organization called the Network. On top of everything else going on at the moment, this was something Fenton most definitely _didn't_ need. He knew right away, by Gray's mere presence, that he wasn't here to bring good news.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Fenton, but I have some news about Heartless. I guarantee you won't like what you hear."

The man had been here too seconds and already Fenton knew he was right. His heartbeat sped up in his chest.

"How did you know to find me here?" Fenton asked.

He and his sons had had their differences with the Network agent, agreeing and disagreeing on different views of justice. However, they recently called a truce to their bickering, agreeing to work together in the fight against Heartless. Fenton also had a new-found respect for the man after he helped save the lives of his sons and their friends' in the Bayport warehouse bombing caused by Heartless.

"I called him to inform about the boys being kidnapped," Sam spoke up. "Thought he could help us since he was already in Italy trying to find out all he could on Heartless."

"Who are you?" Aldo asked, eying the Gray Man with extreme caution.

"You can call me Gray. Unfortunately, all I am allowed to tell you is that I'm here to help you and stop Heartless." Gray turned to Fenton, handing him a thick folder containing numerous files.

"I take it Heartless has been very busy," Fenton said dryly. When he opened up the folder, staring at him was a picture of a man, and he immediately started reading his profile. The man was in his late sixties with short grey hair, of average height, and wearing a white coat. Fenton immediately recognized him.

"This is Dr. Marsalis, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Why is he important?" Fenton asked. "What do you know about the heavy Heartless activity in Siena?"

He saw a flicker of hesitation in the Gray Man's face, but the man said nothing.

"Gray, just spit it out. We don't have time for this. Our boys' lives are at stake here."

Gray let out a deep breath before saying, "We found out Dr. Marsalis is actually a neuroscientist. He and a team of researchers have figured out how to control and monitor the activities of mice by implanting microchips in their brains..."

"What does this have to do with our missing boys?!" Laura interrupted.

"Do you know where the boys are?" Aldo asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Prito, but I do not. However, Mrs. Hardy, I'm afraid it has a lot to with your boys." Gray nodded at Fenton. "If you look through the file, you will find photos of three teenage boys."

Fenton started flipping through the file until he came across the first picture of a teenage boy named Matteo Benedetto. The boy was around the same age as Frank, Joe, and Tony. Fenton's face paled at the sight of the boy's bruised and battered face and body, and his stomach tightened as he was hit by a wave of worry.

"Oh God, no!" Laura, Aldo, and Sam all gasped in shock as they looked over Fenton's shoulder at the picture in his hand.

"Matteo's body was found just three days ago in an alley behind _Santos_ eatery here in Florence Italy." Gray paused for a moment, noticing the stunned faces around him. "From what we were told, the boy worked as a waiter of the eatery."

He let them all absorb the information before continuing.

"The other two boys are Jase Bradley, age sixteen, and Bryce Cooper, age seventeen, who were reported missing by their parents in New York. That is the information Italian authorities were able to track down. They can't get anyone to come forward with information because of Heartless. Sei Duro has practically taken over the city as well as Siena. People are too scared of losing their lives."

"What happened to these boys?" Laura demanded.

"It says here that Matteo died of an Aneurysm." Fenton said, reading the file. "A weakening in a blood-vessel wall that swells, bursts, and bleeds into the brain, leading to a stroke."

He gave the Gray Man a questionable look. "The other two boys died the same way." Red flags started going up in his head. "This is too much of coincidence. How are they connected to Sei Duro?"

"All three boys are recruits. They all have the Heartless insignia carved onto their backs."

Fenton, Sam, Aldo, and Laura all looked at him expectantly, so Gray continued on.

"You see, Dr. Marsalis needed money, and lots of it, to fund his project. He ended up selling it to Sei Duro, who decided to take it a step further. Instead of using mice, we believe he is now using Heartless recruits as human guinea-pigs. They're hacking the human brain. Basically, what they're doing is planting a microchip about the size of a strand of hair into the optical nerve of the eye; it draws neuroimpulses from the brain that embodies the experiences, smells, sights, and voice of the implanted person. Think of it like someone hacking into your computer."

A cold chill down ran Fenton's spin at the analogy as he let Gray's words sink in.

"Once transferred and stored in a computer, these neuroimpulses can be projected back to the person's brain via the microchip to be re-experienced. It sends electromagnetic messages encoded as signals to the nervous system, affecting the target's performance. The person can be induced to see hallucinations and to hear voices in their head.

"With today's super technology, connecting our brain functions via microchips to computers poses the gravest threat to humanity. The latest supercomputers are powerful enough to monitor the whole world's population. Every thought, reaction, hearing, and visual observation causes a certain neurological potential, spikes, and then creates patterns in the brain and its electromagnetic fields, which can now be decoded into thoughts, pictures, and voices. Electromagnetic stimulation can therefore change a person's brainwaves and affect muscular activity, causing painful muscular cramps experienced as torture."

"So... with this microchip..." Sam said slowly, thinking out-loud. "A soldier can be programmed to forget things they saw on the battlefield. Prisoners can be programmed to forget about abuse or, worse, reprogrammed to commit treason; in other words, a real-life _Manchurian Candidate_. A person can be convinced to do things that they believe are unethical, such as committing murder?"

Fenton cut in, saying, "Basically, what you're implying is that Sei Duro can make a person do whatever he wants... using this microchip?"

The Gray Man nodded solemnly. "Yes. Your boys could become Sei Duro's next candidates."

"_What?!"_

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze, completely horror-struck.

"Tony... My Tony," Aldo's voice quivered, tears dancing in the corners of his eyes. Sam placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder, trying hard to stay calm himself and at the same time cursing Heartless.

"No! My babies… Frank... Joe!" Laura cried. Fenton put his arms around her, trying to comfort her but doing little.

"Damn you, Sei Duro!" Fenton thought as he imagined Frank, Joe, and Tony in the hands of Heartless, being used as in some sort of science experiment like lab rats. He felt anger building up inside of him, impossible to control. He could see the mask of anger on Sam's face, too, and he knew exactly what his friend was thinking. They were both vowing to make sure that Heartless paid if anything at _all_ happened to those three boys.

"Fenton, you guys just go!" Laura said, pulling herself away from husband. "Aldo and I will stay here in case Angela and the baby come back, but you have to go now!"

"What?" Fenton started to ask, but Laura interrupted him.

"You, Gray, and Sam go to Siena and find the boys!"

"Yes, please Fenton, find our boys before it's too late," Aldo added, his voice heavy with emotion. "We'll take care of things here."

Fenton knew they were right. He gave Laura a quick hug, assuring her that the boys were alright. "We will find the boys, Laura... and put Heartless away for good."

* * *

**What do you think of my story so far? ****Should I continue? ****  
**

**(I have some questions about Siena Italy? PM me please. ****If anyone is interested in me helping I am kind of stuck.)**

**review thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own The Hardy Boys

Mind Games

**Siena**** Tuscany, Italy**

_"Why didn't Heartless come after us?"_ Frank thought to himself.

The brothers had expected a Heartless ambush hours ago. They kept looking over their shoulders every few minutes, waiting for Cypher, Wilkes, or Vinny to strike; they even half-expected Sei Duro himself to jump out of the bushes. They stayed alert, listening to ever sound they heard along the trail. To their surprise, however, nothing had happen... no sign of Heartless anywhere.

It gave him an uneasy feeling of not knowing what to expect. They were ready to defend themselves at all cost. Frank only knew one thing for sure: with Heartless, anything was possible. Then questions started running through his mind. _"What's Heartless up to? Is this a part of his sick game? He's probably waiting for the perfect time to pounce on us..."_ He started thinking back to the conversation he had with Sei Duro and stiffened despite himself.

_"I'm after something bigger..."_

_"What, like playing God with people by messing with their minds?" Frank had said sarcastically. "Sei Duro, you are crazy..."_

Frank remembered Tony's terrified reaction when Sei Duro looked at him and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Sei Duro's voice had suddenly become cold and icy as he'd said, "it will be mind-blowing. Don't underestimate my power, boys. I always get what I want, and no one can stop me... Not even the great detective Fenton Hardy himself."

_"Whatever is going on definitely involves Tony,"_ Frank thought to himself. He couldn't stop the series of horrible images of his friend Tony lying unconscious with a white bandage wrapped around his head, his body strapped to an operating table. Frank analyzed this for a moment. It was obvious they'd operated on him, which had caused him to lose his memory. But what was the purpose for that?

Suddenly, he was startled by the sound of Tony moaning "Ooh." The slow and shallow breathes he felt down the back of his neck made Frank fear his friend wasn't going to last much longer.

"Where's this kid taking us?" Joe complained in his brother's ear. "I'm tired, hungry, and... I think my legs are going to fall off from all this walking."

They had been following Ricky nearly two miles down a steep and narrow footpath through Sei Duro's four-thousand and two-hundred acre estate.

"I don't know, Joe. Wherever we're going, I hope we get there soon," Frank replied, his back feeling sore and stiff from carrying Tony for so long. "Tony can't take much more of this; he needs to get to a hospital."

Joe felt ashamed complaining about himself when his friend was literally fighting for his life. Tony still looked so pale and sick. Every so often they would stop to take a rest, but when he and Frank would ask him how he was doing, Tony would just respond back with. "W...Who are you? W...hat...do you want?" Sometimes he would say nothing at all, just give them a vacate stare as if trying to figure out who they were. They would spend at least five minutes convincing him _they were friends_. Then, finally, it was as if something would click in his head, and Tony would just look at them and nod. "Okay."

In truth, Joe was purposely trying to push the thought of Tony dying out of his head. He felt a surge of guilt building up inside of him. "_Why doesn't Heartless just come after us? Instead of going after people who are close to us?"_ he thought. _"First it was Iola murdered by the Assassins. Now it's Tony getting hurt by Heartless. All because of who we are and what we do._" He cast a worried glance over at Tony, who kept drifting in and out of consciousness as Frank carried him tirelessly on his back, a look of immense concern plaguing his face.

Joe thought angrily, "_I promise you, Tony. Heartless will pay for hurting you. It's not going to happen again!"_

There was a heavy silence in the air, as Joe got lost in his thoughts...

"Ricky, where are you taking us?" Joe heard Frank's voice boom out suddenly, breaking into his thoughts as he spoke to the Italian boy just a few feet ahead of them. "Are we even off Sei Duro's villa?"

"Si," Ricky nodded, speaking in broken English. :Soon we be at at my home. Almost there."

A few minutes later, a little stone country cottage came into view; it was situated on a hillside. "_Benevento a casa mea_, that means... welcome my home." Ricky translated as he swung open the door. A little cautious, the brothers followed the boy inside; Frank quickly took the place in. It was small but had a warm and cozy feel to it. There was a small rustic kitchen that opened up to the living room, making it more spacious with a fireplace.

Ricky led them down a hallway with three doors: one at the end and two across from it.

"Mama's room is at the end," he informed them. "And this is the _Bagno, _or a bathroom." He opened the bathroom door. Frank watched as Ricky walked slowly to the other door, leading to a room with two beds. One side of the room was messy and unorganized. The bed was unmade as books, CD's, and clothes littered the floor. There were even clothes sticking out of a drawer, clearly not folded. It reminded Frank of Joe's room at home.

The other side of the room, however, was completely the opposite; everything was neat and tidy. It was much more organized; a lot like his room. Frank's eyes landed on a perfectly made bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in for days.

"This is a... me and... this is the bedroom I share with Matteo," Ricky said sadly, struggling to get the words right.

Frank felt bad for the kid. He knew what it felt like being separated from Joe. They were more than just brothers; they were best friends, partners in crime solving. They were a team that completed each other, and without Joe... he just felt _in_complete. Frank wondered if Ricky and Matteo were as close as he and Joe. After what happened at the Bayport warehouse bombing, Frank vowed to himself he would never be separated from Joe ever again. "_I won't lose my, little brother."_

"Ooh..." The sound of Tony moaning in pain broke Frank out of his determined thoughts and got everyone's attention.

"You can a put your friend in Matteo's bed," Ricky said, nodding towards the bed.

"Thank you," Frank said, accepting gratefully. His back was feeling sore and stiff from carrying Tony for the last few hours.

Joe and Ricky carefully transferred Tony off of Frank's shoulders and onto the bed, Frank sighing as the weight lifted itself from his back. Once Tony was lying in the bed, he opened his eyes and looked up at Frank, his eyes foggy.

"Frank..." came out of his mouth in a soft whisper.

Frank was a little surprised at his friend acknowledging his name. He kneeled next to him, asking, "Tony, you know who I am?"

Tony just shook his head. "Yes." Frank and Joe exchanged looks with each other. They were wondering if Tony was starting to get his memory back.

Just to be sure, Frank pointed at Joe, asking, "Tony, do you know who this is?"

"Of course... that's Joe." Tony replied back, his voice getting stronger. He started looking around the room frantically. "This is not my room... where am I?"

With an array of painful grunts, cursing in Italian every time he moved, Tony threw the covers back and realized he was in gray sweatpants. Then his eyes landed on Ricky and confusion formed in his expression. "Who... are... you?"

"I'm Ricky; you're a in my home in Siena."

"Siena, Italy?"

"Si," Ricky replied.

"What... how'd I get here?" Tony asked, and than he moved his hand to his face and felt a white bandage wrapped around his head. He winced in pain at the contact. "Ow... my head hurts. Was I in an accident?"

Frank was just about to answer when all of the sudden Tony's eyes went wide and he went into panic-mode.

"Mom! Dad! Where… are my… parents?!" Tony started breathing heavily. He threw his hands to his head, crying out, "Owwww! My head... hurts! What has happened to me?!"

Making things even worse, Tony grabbed his chest, gasping for air. "I... can't... breathe!"

"Tony look at me," Frank said firmly, trying to stay calm. He placed a hand on his friend's trembling shoulder. "You're having a panic attack. Take slow and steady breaths. Calm down."

Tony saw the seriousness in Frank's eyes. He took slow and steady breaths as Frank instructed, listening to his calming voice.

"That's it, Tony," Joe encouraged his friend, kneeling beside his brother. "Just take slow and steady breaths. You're going to be okay. Just think of Little Antonio; I'm sure he is missing you. Once we get you to a doctor, you'll be feeling better in no time. You'll be holding him real soon."

Tony looked at Joe strangely. "Little Antonio... who's he?"

Joe exchanged looks with Frank and turned back to Tony, concern etching his face. "He's your son."

"Joe, what are you talking about? I don't have a son." Then Tony started firing off questions. "How did I get here? What's happening to me? Where's my dad... my mom?" And suddenly it hit him. "My... Mom... she's dead! He... killed... her!"

"Tony, what do you mean by he killed her?" Joe asked, swallowing a lump in his throat. He felt panic welling within him.

There was an eerie silence from Tony. Then, finally, it was as if something had click in his head again,

"You did this to me," Tony hissed, narrowing his eyes at Frank and Joe. "You two caused my accident!"

"What?!" Frank and Joe were completely shock. They knew something was very, very wrong with Tony.

Frank shook his head. "Tony, that's not true. Things are confusing for you right now. Someone did something to you, which is causing your head to hurt, but it wasn't us. I promise you, Tony, everything will be okay. Just trust me."

"Trust you?!" He face was suddenly full of fury. "I know exactly what's going on here! I've been kidnapped!" Tony nodded at Ricky. "You two, and your accomplice here, are trying to keep me quite."

Ricky's eyes widened in complete shock at this, not sure what to do. He'd never been accused of doing anything like this before.

Tony ranted on, "But I know the truth…"

"The truth?" Joe cut in. "Tony, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do! Your father... Fenton Hardy... murdered my mother!" Tony fired back, puffing up his chest. "Stay… away from me. If you, or that father of yours, come anywhere near me..."

Frank's heart sped up when he realized what the boy was going to say.

"I _will kill you! That's a promise!"_

* * *

_to be continue...what do you think? review! _


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own the Hardy Boys

Mind Games

_A cold chill ran down Frank's spin. He simply couldn't believe his friend was accusing them of causing him harm. He couldn't even fathom the idea of his father being a murderer. The expression on Tony's face suddenly became stone-cold, his eyes filled with nothing but pure hatred; and he was directing all this anger at them!_

This wasn't the Tony Prito he'd known since elementary schoo_l. _The Tony Prito he knew had a fun and carefree spirit, always cracking jokes along with Joe. The two of them would often compete with each other, just to see who could make their friends laugh first. Like Joe reminded him earlier, Tony was a genuinely good person. He would never do anything to cause harm to anyone. He was the kind if person who would give you the shirt off his back if you asked him too... everybody knew this to be the truth.

Frank thought back to the warehouse bombing, remembering how it was Phil, Chet, and Biff who had risked their own lives to save him and Joe_._ When Joe had fallen to his knees with a pain in his chest, it was _Tony_ who'd cradled Joe in his lap and tried to comfort and protect him. Despite all the hell Tony had been forced to endure in his own life, he somehow managed to push all of that aside to help Joe. Frank was grateful that Tony was there for his brother when he couldn't be.

This Tony Prito in front of him was becoming a stranger; to hear him say such hurtful words was like having a knife pierce his heart. Deep down, Frank knew that the Tony Prito he knew was locked away inside somewhere, feeling lost and scared and just waiting for his friends to save him. Frank refused to give up. Somehow, in some way, Frank was going to fight to get the friend he knew back.

"There is no way in _hell_ I'm letting Heartless have Tony," he vowed to himself. "I'll be _damned_, if the same thing happens to Joe."

Frank took a deep breath to calm down, raking his fingers through his hair before saying calmly, "Tony, If Joe and I had kidnapped you, don't you think we would have tied you up? The fact is... we're trying to save your life."

Tony raised his eyebrows at this, unbelieving even when faced with such solid logic, and so Frank continued.

"The three of us have been kidnapped by some bad people who call themselves Heartless. The leader, Sei Duro, is a very dangerous man. Tony... they're the ones who kidnapped you first from your home in Bayport."

"Bayport?" Tony asked. "Where is that?"

"That's where we live. It's a small town outside of New York in the United States. Does that ring a bell to you?" Joe asked.

Tony thought for a moment, than shook his head. "No."

"Joe and I were kidnapped from Bayport too; we woke up here in Siena Italy after being chloroformed in a locked room in Sei Duro's Villa," Frank went on, picking up the story where his brother had left off. "We heard you screaming for help in another room down the hallway from us."

He was getting no response from Tony, so Frank just kept going, hoping and praying for something to click in the boy's head.

"We managed to escape the room we were in. We found you, Tony, unconscious and strapped to a table in what looked like an operating room of a hospital... with that white bandage around your head. You had machines and monitors all around the room, making noises, and you had wires sticking in and out of your head and body. They did something to you. That's what's causing your head to hurt, and I guess it's somehow affecting your memory.

"Sei Duro let us go on purpose; he is playing some sick mind game with us. In your weakened condition, Tony, Joe and I had to carrying you. There was no way you could've walked out of that place on your own."

"We walked for nearly two miles with you," Joe cut in. "Frank carried you most of the way."

Frank nodded toward Ricky. The Italian boy, still a little shaken, stood quietly as he explained. "We meet Ricky along the way, and he brought us here to his home. Heartless, the same people who hurt you, took his brother."

"He's been missing for a three days." Ricky nodded as sadness filled his eyes. "I will not stop until... I find Matteo."

Tony looked concerned at this. Frank saw it: a little flicker in his friend's brown eyes. He knew that something was happening, so he went on to explain, "Sei Duro and his Heartless recruits were supposed to come after us hours ago. Only they haven't showed up. Unfortunately, Tony, you're somehow part of this."

There was silence again. Tony turned his head away, and Frank could see the wheels in his brain turning. He hoped his words were getting through to him.

"Do you expect me to believe all this?" Tony folded his arms to his chest, still not convinced. "That this Sei Duro person... used me as some sort of a science experiment, and somehow scrambled my brain?"

"Yes." Joe shook his head. "As crazy as it sounds, Tony, it's true. That's how we found you."

"Well, you know what, I don't believe you!" Tony snapped. "You're just filling my head with lies! You're all crazy! You and that murderer you call father!"

Joe's mouth dropped

"We didn't hurt you!" Joe shouted, anger rising in his voice. He couldn't stop the words from flying out of his mouth, his heart pounding out of his chest as he tried his best not to explode. "Our father did not kill your mother!"

This was his friend. He didn't want to fight with Tony, he wanted to help him... however, he wasn't going to just sit around and be accused of something he didn't do. And he as sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone accuse his father of being a murderer. Joe too saw the expression on Tony's face becoming stone cold, his eyes filling with pure hatred. It was crazy!

"Yes he did!" Tony spat.

Joe's face went pale, then brick-red. Frank responded by placing his hand calmly on Joe's shoulder to keep him from saying any more.

"Joe, stop. You have to remember that Tony isn't himself right now," Frank whispered in Joe's ear, struggling to control his own temper. "Take a step back and calm down before you say anything else."

Joe got to his feet and took a step back to cool his temper, his eyes never leaving Tony. Both of his hands were clutched furiously at his side. If it wasn't for the fact that Tony was his friend, and they were stuck in such a dire situation, he would tear him apart.

Turning his attention back to Tony, Frank calmly asked, "Tony, did you actually see Fenton Hardy kill your mother?"

Tony suddenly went quiet. Frank and Joe watched as he started fidgeting, then began picking at the designs on the quilt. They knew he was starting to get nervous; Frank hated doing this to him. He didn't what to trigger another one of those horrible panic attacks, but maybe that was what had to be done in order to help him. Frank knew he had to tread carefully.

Keeping his voice calm, he asked, "Tony, how do you know Fenton Hardy killed your mother?"

Still sitting in silence, Tony continued picking at the quilt.

"I...I don't know," he finally spoke up, stumbling on his words as his face flushed. "I... I just know he did."

"Did someone tell you he killed her?"

"I heard a voice," Tony said softly.

Frank asked hurriedly. "Was it a man or women's voice?"

"A… it was a man's voice." Tony replied nervously. "I... I think it was my father."

"Your father told you that Fenton Hardy was responsible for your mother's death?" Frank repeated.

"Y…yes" Tony stuttered. "I... I heard a man's voice, he kept calling me son... He told me... my mother was d... dead and that Fenton Hardy killed her."

"When did he tell you this?"

Tony stopped picking the quilt, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Frank and Joe. "Right before the accident that you caused."

"What accident?" Joe chimed in.

"I... can't remember." Tony shook his head.

"Why would Fenton Hardy want to kill your mother?" Frank pushed.

"I… I don't know!" Tony grabbed his chest suddenly, gasping for air like a fish out of water. "I... can't... breathe!"

"Tony, look at me," Frank said, silently kicking himself for triggering Tony into a panic attack. He placed a hand on his friend's trembling shoulder, praying he wouldn't make it worse. "You're having another panic attack. Take slow and steady breaths. Calm down."

Tony's eyes locked onto Frank's eyes with intensity. He took slow and steady breaths as Frank instructed, listening to his calming voice and using it to slow his heart-rate. He didn't know why, but something told him to trust the boy. Then, finally, it was as if something had click in his head again. After a few minutes, his breathing was back to normal.

"What happened to my mother?" Tony asked softly, his eyes pleading for answers from Frank and Joe. "Please tell me where she is?"

Frank and Joe exchanged looks with each other. This wasn't the question they had expected Tony to ask. They knew the death of his mother was one of the main factors causing his anxiety.

"Tony, Joe and I will tell you the truth about your mother," Frank whispered in a calm voice. "You have to promise to stay calm before we tell you."

Tony began to feel a bit nervous. "Okay," he said. "I promise. I'll stay calm."

Frank looked up at Ricky, his eyes pleading. "Ricky, would you give us a minute alone with Tony?"

"Si..." Ricky nodded, making his way to the door. "I'll see if Mama is home."

"Thank you, Ricky."

As soon as Ricky left the room, Frank turned back to Tony with a heavy sigh and just spit it out. "It is true that your mother died... however, she wasn't murdered."

Joe, now calm, knelt next to his brother, showing his support for his friend. He wanted to be ready, in case the news about his mother didn't go well.

"Your mother, Simone, passed away last summer after three months of battling cancer. Tony, you had trouble coping with her death. This is understandable. You were very close to her. However, it caused you to start having panic attacks. Well, that, and this nightmare with Heartless."

Joe piped in. "Your Mom was a kind and generous person." Sallowing a lump in his throat, he added, "And she loved you very much."

"Mom… I… can't remember her." Tony's voice quivered, tears dancing in the corners of his eyes as he started to shake involuntarily. Suddenly, he threw his hands to his head, crying out, "Ooow! My head… make it stop! Please make it stop!"

"Why don't you lie back down? Try and relax. Maybe your head won't hurt as much." Frank placed both hands on Tony's shoulders; he tried to get him to lie down.

Tony lay back down on the pillow; he pinched the bridge of his noise, wincing in pain. "Oooow... my head! It hurts"

"What does it feel like?"

"Like... my head is splitting in half!" Tony closed his eyes. His chest was barely moving.

Frank started shaking him. "Tony."

No response.

"Tony!"

Louder this time, but still nothing.

"TONY!" Frank's voice cried out for a third time, this time more panicked than the last.

"Frank, he's not waking up!?" Joe asked, doing his best not to panic but feeling fear rushing through him. "What do we do?!"

"We need to get Tony to a hospital, now," Frank answered. He immediately got to his feet. "Joe, just stay with him. I'll go find Ricky."

"Okay, Frank, just hurry!"

"You're gonna be okay. Hang on." Joe turned back to Tony, grabbing his hand gently. "Don't die Tony... please don't die!"

* * *

_**to be continue... sorry if the story is going at a slow pace. I'll try to pick things up. **__**let me know how I'm doing?**__** please review!** _


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own The Hardy Boys

Mind Games

* * *

"Tony, if you can hear me. I'm so sorry... for arguing with you," Joe whispered, apologizing as thoughts of Iola ran through his head. "I... I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you. None of this is your fault. Just like with Iola. Tony, you were just caught in the middle of someone's revenge against my family, and now here you are... fighting for your life."

Joe looked back at the door, his heart in pure agony. "Frank would skin me alive if he knew what I was thinking."

He took a deep breath before turning back to Tony, saying with finality in his voice, "I'm going to give myself to Heartless in exchange for you, Tony. I couldn't save Iola..." His voice trailed off. "It's not going to happen again. I won't let it."

There was no response, so he continued on.

"I know Frank talked me out if it before, but I'm really going to do it this time."

Joe sighed very deeply and heavily. Tony still wasn't responding.

Joe's mind was racing now, trying to figure out what to do. "Come on, Tony, please wake up," he begged. Then it hit him.

"Little Antonio!" he exclaimed as he squeezed Tony's hand. "Tony, you can't leave your son. Not now. Little Antonio... he needs you."

Joe kept on going, silently praying for any kind of response. He just wanted to know that Tony was okay.

"I know you don't want Sei Duro raising him, Tony. He'd grow up in a world full of darkness and hate and you know he deserves more than that."

Tony stirred a bit, but still said nothing.

"Tony, save him. Save your son from becoming Heartless. You're the kid's father; he will have a better life with you."

Nothing at all, but Joe wasn't giving up hope.

"Bayport may be a small town, but it's our home, and it's a great place to raise a kid. It's a place where people care about each other. It's a place where your friends are more like family. I know Frank would agree. Little Antonio needs to grow up there."

Joe paused to take a breath, struggling to find the right words, and then went on to say. "Frank and I made a vow that no more lives will be lost to people like the Assassins or Heartless. We're going to do whatever it takes to put them out of business for good. And as Little Antonio's guardians, we want him to have a safe place to grow up in. It's just like we grew up."

Taking one last deep breathe, Joe gave one last, measly plea.

"Tony, please... you have to wake up. Don't quit on us now."

There was no response. The silence ticked on seemingly endless, and by each passing second, Joe lost more and more hope. In defeat, he lowered his head, feeling pain and guilt welling within him. He was just about to break down completely when all of the sudden Tony's eyelids started moving and excitement flooded right back in to Joe's face.

"That's it, Tony! Open your eyes."

Joe's blue eyes lit up when he saw Tony's own brown ones staring up at him. He had a vacate stare, as if trying to figure out who he was.

"Tony..." Joe started to say when Tony cut him off.

"Joe," Tony said in a raspy voice. His voice was stronger again when he added, "Joe Hardy."

"Yes... that's right, Tony. It's Joe. You're going to be okay."

Tony slowly started to rise upwards, but Joe stopped him by placing both hands on his shoulders, forcing him to lie down once again. "It's okay. You're safe. Lay back down and rest."

Joe couldn't help it; relief flooded through him like blood.

"I'm going to get Frank. We're going to get you to a doctor. You'll feel better in no time," he continued, getting to his feet.

All of the sudden, however, Tony shot out of the bed, knocking Joe to the floor in a heap.

"Tony what..." Joe began, completely stunned by his friend's actions. Tony was sitting top of him. Then a chill ran down his spine when he felt Tony's hands wrap around his neck. "Tony... what are you... doing?"

The expression on Tony's face was stone-cold like before. Sheer terror ran through Joe's body and suddenly he began breathing heavily, gasping for air as less and less of it made its way through his windpipe. "Tony... it's me... Joe... I'm your friend... Tony... stop!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Tony snarled, giving Joe an icy stare as his hands gripped tightly around Joe's neck. Joe never knew his kind friend was capable of producing such an expression.

"Frank...!" Joe tried to call out, but Tony belted him across the face with a fist before he could get the word out. Joe saw stars from the blow to the face. He could taste blood on his lip. "Tony... stop! It's Joe..."

Again and again Tony punched Joe across the face. Before Joe could recover from the repeated blows to his cheeks and jawbone, Tony had his hands around his neck again.

Joe started to panic as he took in the direness of the situation and realized his words didn't seem to faze Tony. "Tony... please stops this!

Joe felt like he was going to black out from the pain and lack of oxygen. Every part of him was telling him to fight back, but this was his friend... he didn't want to hurt him.

"Tony... stop! Please!"

He heard the sound of a door being kicked in with a loud _CRASH, _followed by a series of voices shouting words in Italian and a chilling sound of a women screaming, "Ricky!"

"Bang!" He heard the loud blast of a gunshot and the heart-stopping thud of a body hitting the floor.

"No! Mama!" Ricky's voice cried out.

"Cypher, Wilkes, Vinny! Find them!" A voice exploded from outside the room, cursing in something in Italian.

"Heartless!" Joe thought, and his heart started pounding out of his chest. He was utterly confused by the situation, but he still knew that voice when he heard it. The sound of thunderous footsteps was coming down the hallway, and they were coming their way!

"Come near this door and I'll tear you apart!" Joe heard Frank's voice ring outside the door.

Then, suddenly, Joe heard a scuffle and glass shattering. "Frank!" he attempted to scream. He knew a fight had broken out. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on outside the door, but he knew Frank would be out numbered.

"Frank..." Joe tried to cry out again, but was still struggling with Tony's suddenly tight, iron-like grip. He was practically clawing the boy's hands away from his neck, but it was no use. Tony wasn't going to let up. Everything started to get blurry, and Joe felt himself begin to fade away into unconsciousness.

"Tony s… stop... please listen to me. Frank's in trouble... we have to ... help him!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Tony yelled, oblivious to everything but his sudden urge to kill.

"I don't... want to hurt... you... Tony." Joe gasped for a breath.

"Awww!" Frank's voice screamed out from somewhere out of view.

"Frank!"

Panic flared up again in Joe's veins, encouraging him to keep fighting.

"Tony... please... Frank's in trouble... he needs help!" Joe pleaded, gasping for air before he realized that he had no choice. He had to think fast or, well... _Tony was going to kill him! _He began by trying to pry Tony's hands away from his neck again, since it was about all he could do to keep himself focussed and stop himself from passing out. Joe kept his chin tight against his neck as much as possible, and placing his thumb in the bend of Tony's elbow, he squeezed hard on the joint, making Tony shout out in pain.

"Awww!" Joe cried out and pushed in towards his face, making his head came out of the choke-hold. He threw his other hand around Tony's shoulder, shifting his posture, hooking one of his legs behind Tony's, and flipping him over on his back. Soon he found himself on top of Tony, breathing hard but miraculously alive.

Joe took a moment to compose himself, taking in deep, steady breaths. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood from his nose and mouth. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken.

"Joe..." Tony whispered softly, confusion glittering in his eyes. Then, all of the sudden, it was as if something clicked in his head. Tony looked up at Joe, his eyes foggy. Joe hesitated before he moved, ready to defend himself in case of another attack.

"Joe, what happen to you?" Tony asked anxiously. "Why are you on top of me?

"Don't you remember?" Joe asked as he got off of Tony and helped him sit up.

Tony thought for a moment, than shook his head. "No." He studied Joe's bloody face and nose, his eyes landing on the hand prints around his neck.

Tony's eyes widened as the realization struck him. "D... did I do... that to... you?" He cursed something in Italian under his breath.

"Yes, you did."

Joe swirled around to see Sei Duro standing in the doorway, grinning like a Cheshire cat. His voice had been the one to break through the silence.

Sei Duro looked at Tony with satisfaction. "I saw everything. You tried to kill young Joseph here."

"What?" Tony's eyes glued to Sei Duro and suddenly his body started trembling. He gulped nervously. "No… that's not true."

"Look at your hands, Prito."

Tony held out his bloody hands, gasping in horror. He looked back at Joe's bloody face and the hand prints around his neck.

"No! Joe... I'm so sorry."

He then started backing away until his back was pressed against a wall; He drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. His body was shaking. Tears filled his eyes, and he started whimpering intermittently and rocking back and forth. "I'm so... sorry."

His voice trembled considerably.

"I'm so... sorry. I'm so... sorry... I'm so... sorry."

Joe kneeled next to Tony. "Tony, I'm okay. I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault." He nodded towards Sei Duro. "He made you do this. He's the real monster here."

"I'm not the one with blood on my hands," Sei Duro replied cooly.

"Tony, just please listen to me. It's not your fault." Joe tried every possible way to get Tony to snap out of it, but he didn't know what to do.

Tony kept whimpering intermittently and rocking back and forth, almost as if he didn't hear a word that had been said. "I'm so... sorry.

Letting out a slight chuckle, Sei Duro's eyes glowed at the sight of the boy's torment. Joe was furious by the evil grin spread across Sei Duro's face.

"Leave him alone," Joe hissed, and he stood protectively in front of Tony. "Or..."

"Or… what? You'll tear me apart?" Sei Duro taunted. "I warned your brother not to underestimate my power. I always get what I want, and no one can stop me."

"Where's my brother?!" Joe demanded, clutching his fists. "What did you do to him?"

_"Cypher, Wilkes, Vinny_! Bring Frank Hardy in here!"

Joe gasped in horror as Wilkes, Cypher, and Vinny showed up and smiled proudly, all dragging Frank's limp body into the room. Frank's face was all battered and bloody. They threw him at Joe's feet like a rag doll, his arms splayed out beside him.

"Frank!" Joe fell to his knees at Frank's side, placing two fingers under his neck. He let out a breath he was holding. Oh, thank God. He was alive... unconscious, but alive.

"I guess your brother isn't as bright, intelligent, and confident as he appeared to be," Sei Duro said smugly, his narrow lips stretching into a cruel smile as he eyed Frank lying unconscious on the floor

Immediately jumping to his feet, Joe lost his temper and rushed up to the evil man. Releasing his anger, he began puffing up his chest as his breathing got heavy and ragged. "I'll kill you!"

Cypher pulled a handgun out of his back pocket without a second thought, aiming the gun right at Frank's head. "I wouldn't, if I were you!"

"Don't kill my brother!" Joe shouted, freezing in his tracks as the reality of the situation reached him.

He wanted nothing more than to tear into Heartless. However, he could never live with himself if his rash anger got Frank or Tony killed. Out of the corner of Joe's eye, he could see Tony still whimpering intermittently and rocking back and forth, repeating "I'm... so... sorry" like a chant.

_He had to stop this. But really... there was only one thing to do. _Joe looked straight at Sei Duro, taking a deep breath, and let the words fly out of his mouth. "How about I make you a deal?"

Sei Duro raised an eyebrow at this, generally curious. "You want to make a deal with me?"

"Yes." Joe took another deep breath, mustering up his courage. "The deal is you leave Frank and Tony alone. Stop this sick game of yours. And if you agree... I'll go with you. I'll join Heartless. No questions asked. I won't even put up a fight. Just... leave them alone."

"Put the gun down!" Sei Duro ordered Cypher, something dangerous flooding his expression.

Joe held his breath as Sei Duro walked up to him with hate-filled eyes. "You must be as stupid as your brother."

"Well, is it a deal?" Joe asked, ignoring Sei Duro's comment. In a matter-of-fact tone, he added, "Think about it. I'm more valuable to you than Frank or Tony. I have a lot of enemies who want me. Remember, I am responsible for the death of one of the top leaders of the Assassins; Al-Rousasa."

Sei Duro rubbed his chin, as if considering the tempting offer.

"What would the great Fenton Hardy say? If he knew his precious baby boy wants to become Heartless."

"It's my choice," Joe simply stated. He knew it would kill his father if he knew what he was doing, but he simply had to do it. Joe pushed up his shirt sleeve, revealing the scar from the knife wound that D.K. Mathers had given him. "I have a valid contract. I'm a part of Heartless. Am I not?"

Sei Duro looked at him curiously.

"So that means I belong to you now. Am I right?"

There was an intense silence that filled the room, everyone waiting for Sei Duro to speak. All of the sudden, however, an evil grin spread across Sei Duro's face, his uncontrollable chuckling breaking the silence.

"You got a deal, Joseph**. **You're mine."

Even though he had asked for it, the words sent a chill down his spine.

"Okay, but first..."Joe swallowed a lump in his throat. "Let me say goodbye to... my brother."

"Make it quick."

Joe kneeled next to Frank. Calming down his voice and trying hard to hold back the tears swelling from him eyes, he whispered "You're going to be okay, Frank. Take care of Tony. He needs a big brother and you're the best one a kid could ask for."

He had to take a moment to choke back his sob.

"I hope one day you'll forgive me for leaving you. I'm sorry."

Slowly, Joe leaned forward and kissed Frank on the forehead. "I love you."

"Come on let go!" Sei Duro shouted, rolling his eyes and losing patience.

"Goodbye Frank." It was killing to leave his brother like this. But he had to do it... for him. Without a second thought, Joe got to his feet and followed Sei Duro and his three recruiters out of the room.

* * *

I promise things will start turning around for the Hardy boys. That is as soon as Frank wakes up. Lets see how many reviews it will take to wake Frank up?

Please for Joe's sake review!

Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing my story. I hope you are it joying it.


	12. Chapter 12

I haven't been getting a lot of responses to my story. I don't know why? If there is something wrong with it, please tell me. So I can fix it.

I am determined to see this story to the end.

so here's another chapter hope you like it.

Don't own the Hardy Boy

Mind Games

* * *

Frank woke up to the sorrowful sound of someone crying.

"I'm so... sorry. I'm so... sorry. I'm so... sorry."

The first thought that came to his mind was Joe. He tried to open his eyes, then quickly closed them again due to his current sensitivity to light, causing his head to ache with agony. He touched the back of his head, feeling a small bump and wincing at the contact.

Again he heard the sound of crying. It sent a thrill of panic down his spine.

"Joe, I'm coming!" Going into big-brother mode almost instantly, Frank slowly opened his eyes again, letting his eyes adjust to his surroundings. He soon realized he was on the floor in a bedroom. Following the crying voice, Frank found to his surprise that it was actually Tony who was sobbing. He had his back pressed against a wall, with his legs up to his chest and his arms tucked tight around them. "Tony?"

His voice trembled considerably.

Tony looked up at Frank, still sobbing as tears rolled down his face. "Frank..." he moaned. "I'm so sorry. I... I didn't mean to... do it."

"Tony, you know who I am?"

"Of course I do." Tony merely looked at him strangely. "Frank, why would you ask me that?"

"You've had trouble remembering things. But it's not your fault someone did this to you."

"What?" Tony asked, confusion on his face. He threw his hands to his head, crying out, in his pain and confusion. "Owwww! My head... hurts!" Then he started breathing heavily, grabbing his chest and gasping like a fish out of water. "Frank, what's... happening... to me? I... can't breath!"

"You're having a panic attack." Frank answered, slowly getting to his knees and ignoring the pain in his head. He slowly crawled his way to Tony, eyes full of sympathy.

"Tony, take slow and steady breaths," Frank said, softly letting his breath rush out as he came to Tony's side. "Tony, calm down." He placed a hand on Tony's trembling shoulder.

Then, like a switch had turned on in his head, Tony suddenly remembers. He held out his hands to Frank, sobbing harder than ever. "It's all... my fault."

Frank's heart almost stopped when he saw the blood coating his hands like a layer of red paint. "Tony, what happened to your hands?"

"I'm so... sorry." Tony looked up at Frank, pleading. "Please... don't... hate... me."

Frank's brown eyes widened. "Why would I hate..." Almost instantly, he thought back to the night Tony tried to take his life. He found him in his room just like this. That's when they discovered he had taken a hand full of his mother's pills. Frank shuddered, remembering the way Tony had hallucinated from the effects of the pills he took, thinking he had killed Joe.

Frank spotted traces of blood on the floor as well. Now he was dreading Tony's answer to his next question, but he knew he had to ask it. It was inevitable. Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, he muttered, "Where did the blood come from?"

There was a heavy silence. Finally Tony answered.

"J... Joe," Tony gulped nervously as he continued his sobbing. "I didn't mean... to... I'm so sorry... I... tried... to ... kill him."

"You tried to what?" Frank couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rage flared up inside of him without his consent. As the words clicked in his brain, he suddenly wanted to beat the hell out of Tony for hurting his little brother. But still... he knew deep down it wasn't his fault.

"Oh God..." Tony just shook his head, hysterically crying. "Oh God... I hurt... Joe! Why'd I hurt him?! I'm so... sorry... I just... want... Oh God... I want to die!"

"Tony, please, listen to me. Don't talk like that." The words sent chills down Frank's spin, he could barely move his lips to respond. He had to get Tony's mind off of his suicidal thoughts and get him to focus on something else. He took a deep breath, trying his best to stay calm. He had to keep Tony from doing something crazy, but the same time, Frank had a deep, welling panic inside of him at the very thought of what might've happened to Joe.

He put a hand on Tony's shoulder, felt his friend shaking, and in a calming voice whispered, "This is not your fault. I know you didn't mean to hurt Joe. But you have to tell me... where is Joe now?"

Tony went silent, and this time Frank's panic doubled.

"Tony, where's Joe?" Frank asked again, trying desperately to keep his voice from shaking.

"I don't know." Tony shook his head. "He's... gone."

Again the room fell silent. Not liking the way that sounded, Frank's heart started pounding out of his chest. "What do you mean, gone?"

Tony said nothing. Fury poured in to Frank like fuel in a car.

"Tony, where is he? Where's Joe?"

"H... he left with them."

"Who are them?"

"H... Heartless."

"Oh God no." Frank gasped, horrified at the thought. He started racking his brain, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't do this alone, he knew he couldn't... he needed help. He had to find Joe, but he needed help. And at the same time, Frank knew that with his PSTD, Tony couldn't be left alone. Dr. Stevens had made it perfectly clear that when Tony was like this someone had to stay with him at all times, given his suicidal tendencies.

Taking a deep breath, Frank simply stated. "Tony, I need you to listen to me." Tony saw the seriousness in Frank's eyes and nodded. "I need for you to stay right here. _Don't do anything."_

Slowly, Tony nodded.

"Keep taking slow and steady breaths. Stay calm. Trust me, I am _not_ leaving you."

Once again, Tony nodded, understanding washing over his face. "Okay."

"I'll be right back. I promise." Frank got to his feet. Suddenly, however, a wave of dizziness came over him. He held onto a dresser for support. Quickly shaking off the dizziness, he bit his lip, forcing himself to focus. "Focus, Hardy, focus. Joe and Tony need you." Finally getting himself together, Frank rushed out in to the hallway. He couldn't stop thinking of his brother in the hands of Heartless.

"I'm coming Joe. Hold on, little brother."

He increased his speed, looking out into the end of the hallway with a new set of determination brimming in his heart.

"I will find you."

Frank froze in his tracks when he saw the site of Ricky hovering over the body of a short, slender woman in her late forties. The women had dark hair pulled back in a bun, and she was wearing a maid's uniform. Evidently, it was Ricky's mother, what with the way Ricky held onto and cried, over and over, "Mama... Mama."

_(Flashback) Everything started coming back to Frank. They needed to get Tony to a hospital. He remembered rushing out the door to find Ricky and hearing voices coming from the kitchen, finding Ricky talking to his mother. He was about to say something when they heard a commotion in the bedroom. Joe's voice, terrified as ever, shouted out, "Tony... stop!"_

_That's when the door was violently kicked open. Wilkes, Cypher, and Vinny, along with Sei Duro himself, came brawling into the house. Sei Duro barked out orders in Italian to his three recruits. After that, it was like everything was happening in slow motion._

_Out of the corner of Frank's eye, Ricky darted up to Heartless. "Where's my brother?! You son of a..."_

_"Ricky!" his mother screamed out, panic heavy in her voice. Cypher pulled a handgun out of his back pocket without a second thought, aiming the gun right at Ricky's mother. "Bang!" He pulls the trigger immediately, sending the bullet flying straight into her chest. Frank and Ricky watched in horror as she clutched her heart and fell lifeless to the floor._

_"No! Mama!" Ricky cried out, rushing to his mother's side._

_Ignoring Ricky's cries, an evil grin spread across Sei Duro's face, looking at Frank with his eyes delighted and hungry. "I've been looking for you. Looks like I win. Now you belong to me."_

_"Oh wait," he said, looking around the room in fained shock. "It appears we're missing young Joseph and Prito."_

_Suddenly, Joe's voice cried out from behind them, "Tony... stop! Please!"_

_"Cypher, Wilkes, Vinny! Find them!" Sei Duro ordered immediately, satisfaction dancing across his face._

_Cypher, Wilkes and Vinny headed towards the bedroom without a second thought. Frank immediately ran past them, blocking the door. He glared at them with his fists clutched at his side, standing ready for a fight._

_"Come near this door and I'll tear you apart!"_

_Cypher immediately charged up to Frank, pointing the gun at his head. Not missing a beat, Frank ran up to him, sending a roundhouse kick in a semicircular motion and knocking the gun out of his hand. It skidded across the ground.  
__  
Frank might've done even more damage, in fact, if he was not distracted by Joe calling his name, clearly horrified. "Frank!"_

_All of a sudden, Wilkes comes from behind him, pinning Frank's arms behind his back. Vinny punched Frank hard in the pit of his stomach. Frank fell to the floor, gasping out of pain. Before Frank could make a move, Cypher picked up a glass vase on the table and hit him on the back of the head._

_"Awww!" Frank cried out, and in a moment, everything had gone black..._

"Mama!" Ricky's cries suddenly broke through Frank's thoughts, getting his attention. Frank touched the back of his head instinctually, feeling a small bump, and winced at the contacted; he quickly pushed the pain aside. "Focus, Hardy, focus."

"Ricky." Frank knelt next to the distraught boy, knowing nothing he could say to him would fix a thing.

"Mama!" Ricky looked up at him, voice heavy with emotion. "Heartless... they... killed...her! Mama! She's dead!"

He was hyperventilating almost to the point of it being extreme, but he did not stop talking.

"Heartless took... Matteo... now Mama's gone!"

"Ricky, listen to me," Frank said, taking a deep breath to calm himself and doing his best to stay in-control for everyone's sake. "Please, take a minute to calm down. I am so sorry about your mother, but I promise you. Heartless will pay for this."

Ricky looked concerned at this.

"Heartless has my brother, Joe," Frank went on to say. "I need to go find him. However, I can't leave my friend Tony. Will you help me?"

Very slowly, Ricky nodded. "Si."

"Do you have a telefono?" Frank asked, knowing the Italian word for phone.

"A... telefono." Ricky nodded. "Si." He quickly got to his feet and headed to his bedroom.**  
**

Frank hurried to catch up to him, for he needed to check on Tony as well. His heart almost stopped when he saw Tony. He was still sitting with his back pressed against a wall, his legs up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. However, his brown eyes were staring off, almost as if he was in some sort of trance.

"Tony," Frank said softly, waving his hand in front of the boy's face. "Are you okay?"

Tony didn't flinch.

"Tony," He tried again.

Still nothing.

"He's not snapping out of it," Frank said worriedly.

Ricky pulled a cell phone from a dresser drawer. He handed it to Frank. "Is a... Matteo's phone. We can't afford... a phone... Matteo buys a prepaid phone. In case of emergency. It should work."

"Thank you, Ricky." Frank said, gratitude flooding through him. "I think this is an emergency."

"Joe, Tony, hang on. Help is on the way," Frank said as he started dialing his father's number. He knew it would be only a matter of time before his father would show up in Italy. Frank also knew his father would move heaven and earth to find them. That was just the kind of man his father was.

"Please, God, let him answer." Frank's heart started pounding out of his chest as the anticipation grew, waiting to hear this father's voice.

Within seconds, a familiar voice burst from the end of the line.

"Detective Fenton Hardy."

"Thank God," Frank said under his breath, hearing the sound of his father's voice. "Dad? It's Frank..."

To be continue... Please review &amp; Thank You, Have a Merry Christmas!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone for your reviews. Thank you to Guest for your review. I do have a Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys story in mind.

**I have to go brush up on Nancy Drew, but if I do a ND&amp;HB story. I'll probably stick to the way they are in the books. No offence to the Nancy &amp;Frank fans, I just think they're more interesting that way. When you actually put them together, I think they make a boring couple. That's just my opinion.**

Any way here is a new chapter. Hope you like it. Please review! Thank You!

The Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 13

* * *

It was mid-morning when Fenton, Sam, and the Gray Man arrived in Siena. They went straight to the police station, of course; Fenton wanted to get their perspective on Heartless and see just how much of an influence the terrorist organization had on the department. He knew from Gray that Heartless had pretty much taken over certain parts of Siena as well as Florence.

Basically, Fenton needed to know who he could trust. They needed all the help they could get in stopping Heartless, and right now, his main priority was finding the boys. Once they were safe he could put all his focus on Heartless. And he wasn't just going after Sei Duro this time; his goal was to shut down the entire Heartless organization permanently.

He, Sam, and Gray sat across from Siena's Police Chief Tomas Lorenzo, a middle-aged man with an athletic built and dark hair. The man was sitting at his desk going over the Heartless files the Gray Man had given him, his eyes scanning the paper like a machine. The Chief barely spoke two words the entire meeting; it felt almost like time stood still. The sound of the clock ticking on the wall was driving Fenton crazy and he tapped his fingers on his knee as he sat impatiently waiting for the man to speak. A smile came across his face, however, as he allowed thoughts of Joe to cross his mind. How many times had he caught Joe doing the same action? Joe could never sit still for such a long period of time. Fenton would be filling Joe and Frank on information on a case and every time he would catch his youngest son fidgeting or tapping his fingers on his knee, just waiting impatiently to do something.

"What do know of this boy?" Chief Lorenzo's voice boomed out in broken English, startling Fenton out of his thought.

Chief Lorenzo looked up at the three men in front of him. He held up the picture of Matteo Benedetto for them to see.

"Matteo's body was found just three days ago in an alley behind Santos eatery here in Florence Italy," Gray spoke up. "From what we were told, the boy worked there as a waiter of the eatery.

"There are two other boys in the file: Jase Bradley, age sixteen, and Bryce Cooper, age seventeen, who were reported missing by their parents in New York. That is the information I was able to get from the Italian authorities.

"We believe they were Heartless recruits. They were being used as human guinea-pigs."

"What is a human guinea-pig?" Chief Lorenzo asked, his accent thick

The Gray Man answered him, his voice grim. "The Heartless leader Sei Duro has this microchip project. He is implanting microchips into these kids' brains so that he can, basically, have control over them. He's making them do horrible things."

Chief Lorenzo raised an eyebrow and looked at Gray, Sam, and Fenton strangely.

"So far this project has proven unsuccessful." Fenton picked up the story. "Which we believe is responsible for the deaths of these boys." He paused as thoughts of Frank, Joe, and Tony popped in his head, but he tried to push away his pain.

"Heartless has taken my two sons, along with a friend of theirs. I fear the same thing is happening to them. We have to put a stop to this project before it's too late..."

"Detective Hardy, can you describe your boys?" Chief Lorenzo asked once Fenton's voice had trailed off.

"Uh, yes I can," Fenton slowly replied. He quickly gave Chief Lorenzo a description of Frank, Joe, and Tony. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as Chief Lorenzo pulled out a file from his desk drawer and handed it to him, his expression sorrowful.

"In there is a photo of a boy. He was found dead this morning in a ravine outside of Siena. We haven't been able to locate his family. No one will come forward with information because of Heartless. They fear Sei Duro; he has practically taken over our great city. People are too scared of losing their lives. Perhaps you will have better luck. "

Fenton's stomach started churning. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he held the file in his hands, dreading what was inside.

Sam and Gray watched as Fenton gasped in horror. "Oh God, please no!" Then his face went from pale to a ghostly white as he opened the file, hands shaking like leaves. There was complete and utter fear in his eyes.

Sam took the file out of his hands. He too gasped in shock when he opened the file. It was a picture of a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy. He had bruises all over his body, the only clothing he had on being a pair of gray sweatpants. Sam also noticed the Heartless black heart insignia carved onto his chest. It was reported that the blond boy died of an aneurysm, just like Matteo and the other two boys.

Sam quickly read the boy's profile. He was seventeen years of age, 6ft tall with an athletic built... he felt his heart pound out of his chest. It matched Joe's description perfectly.

"No God, not Joe." Sam too was horrified at the thought. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without Joe. He knew one thing for sure, however: the Hardy family would never be the same again. He studied the picture more closely. There was something that caught his eye.

"Oh God! My Joe..." Fenton's mind started reeling, going into panic-mode. He was in complete shock that Heartless could've killed his baby boy. The son he'd spent his life loving and raising. "No, God, please no!"

He thought about it some more, and then his stomach sank further.

"How am I going to let Laura know that our baby is...?

Unable to stop himself, his dark thoughts continued, raging through his mind like a bull in a china shop.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Fenton."

He looked up. It was Sam calling his name. He was saying something, but Fenton didn't hear what was being said.

Sam said it a second time.

"Fenton, it's not Joe."

"What?" Fenton said, trying to wrap his head around what Sam was saying.

Sam tapped the picture, pointing at it and saying, "Take a good look at the picture again."

Fenton did exactly as he instructed. Then he saw what Sam was talking about. There was a birth mark on the left side of the boy's face. "Joe doesn't have a birth mark on his face."

"It's not Joe." Relief washed over him like a flood. In that single moment he'd never felt so scared in all his life.

"Thank God. It's not Joe."

Fenton looked up at Sam and nodded, "Thank you, Sam."

"Fenton, I am sure the boys are okay," The Gray Man added, feeling a well of pity for the Detective. He knew Fenton had been doing his best to stay in control the whole trip here; Gray couldn't help but see the worry and fear in his eyes the whole time.

"You have raised two smart, intelligent, extraordinary young men. I know they have been through tougher scrapes before. Your boys have drive and determination to fight to stay alive no matter what."

"Not if they're being held against their will. God only knows what's happening to them."

"Fenton, I will do everything in my power to help find them."

"I just want to find them before it's too late," Fenton said, looking at the picture of the blond boy. To think, for a moment he'd thought it was his own child... he took a deep breath to calm down. He had to stay calm and focus... for the boys' sake. "Hang on, boys. I will find you."

"I'll do what I can to find this boy's family." Going into detective-mode, Fenton turned to Chief Lorenzo, his face set with determination. "Do you have any idea where Heartless is?"

"It is rumored that Sei Duro has a four-thousand and two-hundred acres of Tuscan Villa estate somewhere outside of Siena. It sits on top of a secluded mountain-side. The place is surrounded by vineyards and countryside, protected by thousands of hectares of forest with olive groves and cypresses, and most of the estate is fenced off. It is not safe; you have to be very careful. There are steep and narrow footpaths.

"Sei Duro probably has it heavily guarded as well," Sam added, thinking it over.

"Well, that's where we're going," Fenton stated simply. "Its a good chance that that's where Frank, Joe, and Tony are…"

Suddenly, the sound of Fenton's cell phone brought itself to everyone's attention. He immediately answered it.

"Detective Fenton Hardy."

"Thank God," He heard a familiar voice whisper from the end of the line. Hearing the voice, Fenton's heart started pounding out of his chest. He knew that voice very, very well. "Dad? It's Frank..."

"Frank, where are you?! Joe, is he with you?!"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

Fenton gripped the phone until his knuckles turned white. "Frank, where is your brother?"

Frank finally came back on the line. "They have… him. Heartless has… Joe."

Fenton cringed at Frank's words. He immediately got to his feet. The small surge of relief that had hit him upon hearing his eldest son's voice vanished. "Heartless has Joe." Gray, Sam, and Chief Lorenzo were on their feet in an instant too.

"Dad... I h've to go find him. But I can't leave T...tony. He's not do'n so… well."

"Frank!" His son's voice was slurred and broken. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… f'ne."

"You don't sound fine!" Fenton felt a stir of panic inside his chest upon hearing Frank slurring his words.

"Frank, where are you?...

* * *

Back at the cottage, Frank just got off the phone with his father. "He'll be here soon! Hang on, Joe!"

He looked up at Ricky. "My fat'her... will be he'r." Suddenly, however, a wave of dizziness came over him once again. Frank started seeing two of Ricky.

Ricky knelt beside Frank, his face a mask of concern. "Frank, you okay?"

"Ye'ah... I'll be f'ne." Frank touched the back of his head instinctively, feeling a small bump, and winced at the contact. He knew that it was a good possibility he had a concussion from the glass vase Cypher throw at his head, but he refused to give in to it. Nothing was going to stop him from finding Joe. He quickly pushed the pain aside. "Focus, Hardy, focus. For everyone's sake, focus."

He turned his attention back to Tony.

Tony was still sitting on the floor in his trance.

"Tony," Frank said softly, waving his hand in front of the boy's face. "Are you okay?"

Again Tony didn't flinch.

"Tony," he tried again. "Come on. It's me, Frank. I know you're in there. Talk to me."

Still nothing.

"He's still not snapping out of it," Frank said, worry flushing through him.

"Tony... help is coming. My Dad will be here soon."

"Oh wait, I completely forgot." His eyes widening, Frank smacked his forehead as he suddenly remembered Tony's words. "Your father... Fenton Hardy... murdered my mother! Stay… away from me. If you, or that father of yours, comes anywhere near me... I will kill you! That's a promise!"

"Frank, what is it?" Ricky asked when he saw the look on his face. "What did you forget?"

Frank got to his feet and pulled Ricky to the side. He lowered his voice so that Tony couldn't hear him.

"Remember the episode earlier when Tony thought that we kidnapped him? And that my father murdered his mother?"

Ricky nodded yes.

"I don't know how Tony will react when he sees my father. What if it drives him crazy?"

An hour or so later, a smothering silence filled the room, everyone waiting for someone to speak.

"Frank!" a voice called out, breaking the silence.

Frank and Ricky looked at each other nervously.

"Is that your father?" Ricky whispered.

Then the voice got louder. "Frank!"

Sure enough, it was the sound of Fenton Hardy's voice. Frank's heart jumped in his chest.

"Yes. It's him," Frank replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Ricky, stay with Tony."

"Okay."

Frank rushed out in to the hallway, ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of his head. He started laughing hysterically, tears of joy rolling down his face. He couldn't hold back the tears no matter how hard he tried.

There he was, the great Fenton Hardy, standing in the doorway.

"Dad!"

He ran up to his father, Fenton's eyes starting to mist as well upon seeing his oldest son. "Frank, thank God."

Frank practically flew into his father's arms. Fenton felt his son's whole body shaking. "They've got him, Dad... Heartless has Joe."

"We'll find him, Frank," Fenton vowed, face scrunched up with drive and determination. "I promise you. We'll get Joe back."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own The Hardy Boys

Chapter 14

Mind Games

* * *

"Son, are you alright?"

"I'll be… f'ne. At least once we've got Joe back and Tony is o'kay."

Fenton pulled Frank back to get a better look at him. His face was bruised and battered, and he could tell just by looking into his eyes that something was deathly wrong. Knowing his oldest son so well, he knew the boy would never truly admit to how he was really feeling, no matter how badly he was hurt or sick. He would just push that all aside, instead focusing all his energy towards everyone else. Especially where his little brother was concerned. Fenton ran a hand along the back of his son's head, feeling a small lump beneath his palm. He grew concerned that Frank might have a concussion.

"You don't look fine," he noted, but Frank said nothing. Fenton saw the look on his son's face and automatically knew what he was feeling.

"We'll get Joe back," Fenton said, reassuring his son and silently praying that his words were true. He too was going out of his mind with worry wondering what was happening to his youngest son. "Frank, let's let the paramedics check you out."

"No, Tony first!" Frank shook his head, breaking free from his father's strong grip. Shaking off the dizziness that threaten to take over, he took a deep breath and forced himself to focus. "He's not doing so well."

Fenton was about to say something to this when he was interrupted.

"What happened here?" Chief Lorenzo demanded as he walked into the room. Fenton looked to see the Chief standing next to a women's body. Her maid's uniform was covered in sticky, red blood.

Soon Sam and the Gray Man came rushing into the room as well, followed immediately by a team of officers and a couple of trained paramedics. Sam kneels next to the women's body, his hand on her wrist to check for a nonexistent pulse. Looking up he said, very slowly, "She's dead."

"What happened here!?' Chief Lorenzo asked again, this time his voice a little more forceful.

"Heartless," Frank answered as his voice grew louder and stronger, explaining the memory still fresh in his mind. "They violently kicked open the front door. Sei Duro came in barking out orders in Italian to his three recruits. After that, it was like everything was happening in slow motion. I can't stop thinking about it."

Frank nodded towards the women on the floor, sympathy in his eyes. "Ricky, the women's youngest son, darted up to Heartless, and before I could do anything Cypher had pulled a handgun out of his back pocket. He fired the gun right at Ricky's mother without a second thought."

Thinking things through, Frank added, "Heartless kidnapped her oldest son Matteo three days ago."

At this, Frank caught his father, exchanging looks with Sam and the Gray Man. "Now Ricky is in the back bedroom with Tony."

Chief Lorenzo, barking out orders as usual, shouted out, "I need to question them."

"Sis signore!" his fellow officers responded, heading to the back bedroom without a second thought.

"No, wait!" Frank shouted.

Suddenly, a sound of a commotion came from the bedroom, startling everybody still standing near the woman's body. Tony's terrified voice cried out, "Get... off... of me!

Everybody ran to the back bedroom, and immediately Frank's mouth dropped when he saw two police officers trying to hold a struggling Tony down. Ricky was standing at the far end of the room with a look of utter panic on his face, clearly not sure of what to do.

"Let... me go!" Tony shouted, cursing something in Italian as he flailed around beneath them.

"What are you doing?!" The Gray Man shouted.

"Hold still!" one of the officers said to the frantic teen, speaking in broken English. "Stop fighting or we arrest you!"

"No!" Tony was still struggling to break free. "Let me go!"

When he looked up and saw Frank, relief immediately flooded his face, though the fear was still there. "Frank... Help... Me!"

"Get off of him!" Frank exploded, voice filled with fury.

"No!" Tony screamed, struggling for them to release him and he breathed heavily. "Let... me... go!" In that instant, Tony kicked the other officer in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Then two more officers, probably coming to the aid of their fellow officer, shouted out something in Italian and grabbed Tony, again holding him down on the floor.

"FRANK... HELP... ME!"

"Let... him go!" Frank roared, coming to the aid of his close friend.

Suddenly the one of the officers whirls around and drew out his weapon ready to take at Frank. "Stop or I'll shoot!"

Freezing Frank in his tracks with his hands in up over his head. Tony's repeated screams of, "Frank! Frank!" As he watched helplessly as the officers continue to fight with his friend. The beat of his heart pounded profusely out of his chest, desperately wanting to help Tony.

Fenton turned to Chief Lorenzo, fury in his face. "Order your men to stand down, now!"

Chief Lorenzo stared at him, exasperated and offended at the idea of someone giving him orders. "He tried to attack my officers."**  
**

Seeing Chief Lorenzo about to protest, Gray went up to him and stated with authority, "Do what Detective Hardy said. Order your men to stand down, now."

Chief Lorenzo cursed something in Italian under his breath, but before long had bellowed, "Put your guns down now!" Everyone froze in their tracks instantly. The ensuing silence was broken only by Tony's persistent whimpering. He had sunken to the floor and was now cowering in an almost fetal-like position, his legs drawn up to his chest and his arms bent at the elbows and protecting his face.

Frank's heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest piece-by-piece at the depressing picture in front of him.

"Tony." Frank let his breath rush out as he hurried to his friend's side, laying a gentle hand on his trembling shoulder. "Tony, it's just me, it's Frank," he repeated several times.

"C'mon, Tony," he went on. "Open your eyes, you're safe. No one will hurt you. I promise."

Again the silence grew until finally Tony removed his arm from his face, saying nothing as he slowly sat up and gave Frank a cold, icy stare. Then his angry eyes landed on Fenton and fury formed in his expression. "Fenton Hardy... you killed my mother!"

"What?!" Fenton was completely shocked at the accusation, he could barely say a word.

Fenton, Sam, and Gray were also in shock, just by the mere sight of Tony sitting in front of them. He had a white bandage around his head and looked so pale, his eyes stone-cold and deathly. He looked so sick. The only clothing he had on was a pair of dirty gray sweatpants, and from far away he looked just like all the other boys in their files.

"Now... I'm gonna kill you!" Tony spat, trying to get to his feet. Luckily Frank held him back just in time.

"Tony, listen to me. Please! Fenton Hardy... _did not_ kill your... mother." Frank explained, trying his best to keep his voice calm. "Joe and I told you what happened to your mother, remember?"

"No."

"It was Sei Duro's voice you heard. He filled your head with lies."

"No! You're the liar!"

"Tony, I've never lied to you." Frank pleaded as one last attempt, praying that it would work but doubting it as the seconds ticked on without a reaction. "Tony, don't... you know me?"

Tony pulled his arm back, balling his hand into a fist at his side.

"It's... Frank!" he called, but Frank still embraced his head, waiting for the blow to his face. To his surprise, however, nothing happened. Instead there was sudden flicker in Tony's eyes, quick as a lightning bolt, just like before when something had clicked in his head.

Tony looked at Frank, his eyes distant and foggy. Frank held his breath, not sure what his friend was going to do.

"Frank..." Tony whispered softly, confusion clouding his eyes. He looked at his fist as the sudden realization struck him. "No... not again..." He drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Rocking his body back and forth, he was shaking all the way down to his toes. "I'm... sorry, Frank... I'm sorry... sorry." He cursed something in Italian under his breath. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry."

"Tony?"

"Go away, Frank... just go... away."

"No," Frank argued. "I'm going to help you."

"Get away from... me!" Tony glared up at Frank, his face contorted with emotion. "I'm a monster! I don't deserve your help. Not after what I did."

Frank nearly gasped at his shocking words.

"Oh God..." Tony said, just shaking his head and hysterically crying. "Just... let me... die!"

Fenton saw the blood on Tony's hands. He kneels next to the distraught teen and approached him cautiously. "Tony, what happened to your hands?"

"I.. .tried to kill him." Tony's voice quivered, tears dancing in the corners of his eyes as he started to shake involuntarily. Suddenly, he threw his hands to his head, crying out in a voice weaker than the wind,

"Joe! Noooo… I'm so sorry!"

Fenton shot a look to Frank. Frank just nodded yes.

"Tony, you're not a monster," Frank said simply. "None of this is your fault. Heartless did this. He made you hurt Joe." He turned back to his father to explain. "Heartless did something to him. It's affecting his memory. Tony now thinks that we kidnapped him and that you murdered his mother."

Fenton's eyes widened at the realization.

"He didn't mean to hurt Joe._ None of this is Tony's fault." _Frank said, overemphasizing the last sentence to make sure everyone heard him. He caught the Gray Man and Sam exchanging worried looks with Fenton. There was a look on the detective's face that told him he knew something.

"What? Dad, what is it?"

Fenton sighed wearily. "Sei Duro is implanting microchips into the brains of his recruits so that he can have control over them. He's making them do horrible things."

"What!" Frank exclaimed in disbelief. His head was swimming at the thought.

"It's possible that's what is happening to Tony," Fenton continued on. "And that's why he's like this."

"He'll be okay?" Frank asked anxiously. His heart stopped when he saw the hesitation in his father's eyes. "Dad? Tony will okay, right?"

Frank felt his father squeeze his hand. He knew it wasn't good news. It couldn't be, not with the look on the man's face.

"I don't know, son," Fenton said. "We believe these microchips are responsible for the deaths of at lest four teenage boys."

The color drained out of Frank's face instantly. "Heartless is going to do the same thing to Joe," he said as the realization struck him. Suddenly he was hit with a chilling memory of the words, "The Prito boy is ours... Joe Hardy is next!

"Oh God Joe!" he shouted. Fear bubbled in his chest like boiling water. An eerie silence had filled the room.

All of the sudden, Tony started screaming hysterically. "Ooow! My head… make it stop!" He threw his hands to his head. "Please make it stop! I... can't take it anymore. God! Somebody help me!"

Just then, the paramedics brought in a stretcher.

Frank and Fenton both helped Tony onto the stretcher as he continued to cry out. "Ooow! My head… make it stop! Please make it stop!"

"Tony, let the paramedics check you out," Fenton said in a soft voice meant to soothe him. He noticed the fear and confusion in Tony's eyes.

One of the paramedics came over, looming over Tony with a long syringe.

"Nooo!... stay away me!" Tony started breathing heavily. "Don't... hurt... me... please... Don't... hurt... me!

Making things even worse, Tony grabbed his chest, gasping for air like a fish out of water. "I... can't... breathe!"

"Tony, it's okay. It will help ease the pain," Frank said firmly, trying to stay calm. He placed a hand on his friend's trembling shoulder, rubbing softly.

"No no no." Tony rapidly shook his head. He latched onto Frank's hand. "Don't... hurt... me... please... Don't... hurt ...me!"

"Just back off right now," Fenton said to the paramedic. "Let Tony calm down."

In a calming voice, Frank instructed seriously, "Tony, look at me, and only me. Take slow and steady breaths. Calm down. The paramedics are here to check you out. They're going to take you to the hospital. You'll feel better soon, I promise."

Tony took slow and steady breaths, then asked, "You're coming too, aren't you?"

Frank must've looked hesitant, for fear immediately gripped Tony's expression.

"Please don't leave me," he pleaded, tears streaming down his face. "I... need... you," came out in almost a whisper.

Frank felt sick; he'd known it would come down to this. How could he choose something like that? How does someone choose between their friend and their brother? He wanted to be there for Tony, but he couldn't just abandon Joe. He didn't want to play that game. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He touched the back of his head instinctively, feeling a small bump, and winced at the contact; he quickly pushed the pain aside. "I have to find Joe first..."

Fenton cut in. "Yes. Tony, he is going with you."

"But Dad... I can't. We can't leave Joe. We have to find him before it's too late."

"And we will, son..."

"... but Dad."

"Let's get Tony taken care of first," Fenton said abruptly, then he got to his feet and pulled Frank to the side.

"Frank," Sam spoke up. "I'll go with Tony. We've gotten along pretty good at the safe house. His father is in Italy, too. Once we get Tony to the hospital I'll call him."

"You might want to make arrangements for Dr. Steven to come to Italy. I think we're going to need him," Fenton suggested.

"I will."

"Thank you, Sam," then Frank's stomach twisted as a horrible thought entered his head. "What if Heartless tries to get to him?"

"Let me take care of that," the Gray Man added. "I'll make sure the hospital is secure."

"Does that mean I have your word. That you will keep Tony safe?" Frank said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You know Joe and I had a big trust issue with you over Tony. We even called a truce. If you break your word, we will cut all ties with you for good. I mean it."

He didn't need to say the last sentence. The Gray Man could see the seriousness in Frank's eyes. "You have my word." He then shook hands with Frank in agreement. "I'll keep Tony safe."

Frank knelt beside Tony. "Tony, once we have Joe, I promise you that we will be at the hospital. Sam is going with you. You are in good hands. You understand, right? I can't abandon Joe."

Tony nodded back. "Yeah, I understand. Please don't let Heartless do this to Joe." He laid down on the stretcher, pinching the bridge of his noise and wincing in pain. "Oooow... my head! It hurts."

"Lay still and try to relax," Frank said as Tony closed his eyes, feeling immensely bad for his friend and wishing there was something he could do to make the pain go away.

Once the paramedics gave Tony something to help him sleep and he and Sam went on their way to the hospital, a bad feeling in the pit of Frank's stomach and a disturbing thought in his head invaded his comfort.

What if this was the last time he saw Tony alive? _No, Hardy,_ he thought to himself, you_ can't think like that. Tony will be fine. Like you said, he's in good hands._

_God, please, keep Tony safe_. He silently prayed.

Suddenly another wave of dizziness came over him. His head was pounding from his concussion and he felt queasy, but he pushed all that away. Nothing was going to stop him from finding Joe. He quickly threw all the pain aside. "Focus, Hardy, focus."

He felt his father's hand rest gently on his shoulder. "Son, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Now let's go get Joe.

Frank had already gone into big-brother mode. He vowed, face scrunched up with drive and determination, "Hold on, little brother. I'm coming."

* * *

** Even though I have not been getting a lot of reviews, I am still going to continue this story. I am trying to break a habit by finishing something I start. **

**Please review &amp; tell me what you think.**

**And a thank you to those who are reading this story.**

**I will update soon**


	15. Chapter 15

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story.

To Obsessivebookdiva to answer your question, I did sort of get the idea from the Hardy Boys book Casefiles The Lazarus Plot 4#. Where some bad guys used science and technology to make replicas of the Hardy brothers and Joe's late girlfriend Iola. That's all I'll say about the story. don't want to ruin it in case someone is reading it.

(Also I was on the YouTube and came across a story line from a soap opera _Days of Our Lives. _I use to watch it with my aunt_. _Where the evil Stefano had implanted a mind control device a person's head to make them do things what he wanted. I combined the two stories of science and technology and mind control. I just thought it would make an interesting story for the Hardy Boys.)

Don't own the Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 15

* * *

"Aww!" Frank cried as a wave of pain come crashing down on him. He crouched down to the floor and held his aching head in his hands, trembling slightly.

"You should've gone to the hospital with Tony," he heard his father say, concern evident in his voice.

"You know I wouldn't go. No matter what happens to me, I won't abandon Joe. "

"Yes, I know." Fenton came down to Frank's level, gently placing a cold compress on the back of his head that one of the paramedics had given to him before they'd left. He knew it would've been a losing battle if he tried to get his eldest son to the hospital. Remembering that horrible night of the warehouse bombing, Fenton sighed and shook his head. When Frank had gone missing, Joe had been seriously injured from the life-threatening knife wound that D.K Mathers had given him, but even that hadn't stop him. Joe fought him kicking and screaming all the way into the ambulance, and even when they finally got him safely to the hospital, his youngest still fought them with utter desperation. He made it more than clear that he wasn't going to let anyone keep him from Frank. Joe was literally on his death-bed worrying himself sick over the fear that his big brother, his best friend, was dead, not even the least bit concerned about his own safety.

In his weakened state, Joe had convinced everyone that Frank was still alive. He got his mother, Dr. Stevens, and all his friends to come to the warehouse and help search for Frank. The place was nothing but a pile of burned rubble, hard even to breathe without coughing, and when the search was called off because it was unsafe, Joe had gone ballistic and run into the fallen warehouse all alone and without even a hint of hesitation. His four friends Chet, Phil, Biff, and Tony ran in there after him so as to keep him safe, but within seconds the place collapsed like a stack of cards, trapping all the boys inside. Miraculously, all six boys were rescued and managed to survive, along with the Gray Man and Angela Santos. Fenton knew that it was due to his sons' connection to each other that everyone survived the horrible ordeal, but he also knew without a doubt that this connection was now incomplete. The only way to fix it was putting that connection, the two boys, back together again. "I vow to make that happen."

After a few minutes, Frank pushed the pain aside so he could focus on finding Joe. First, however, there was a little matter he needed to deal with. He got to his feet with Fenton's help, his knees shaking but ultimately steady. "Thanks Dad. I'm okay now," he said, and he turned his attention to Chief Lorenzo, determination glowing in his face.

"Who are you?" he spat venomously, firing off questions one-by-one. "What the hell happened in here? Why did those men go after Tony like that?"

Chief Lorenzo, taken aback by these accusations, fired back.

"First off, I'm Chief Lorenzo of Siena Police," the man answered sharply in broken English. "Second, I will not explain my officers actions to a _kid._"

Rage flared up inside of Frank, and narrowing his eyes at Chief Lorenzo with all the hate he could muster, he took a menacing step towards the man. Fenton held him back, surprised by his oldest son's rash actions. He expected this from emotional Joe, but not level-headed Frank. He knew his son's emotions were running high because of Joe and Tony, however, so he understood his reaction, even when Frank began puffing up his chest and his breathing got heavy and ragged. Fenton only really got scared when he saw the fiery look in Frank's usually-gentle brown eyes. "If you are involved with Heartless, I'll kill you!"

"Frank, stop!" Fenton ordered, defusing this situation as quickly as possible. He whispered in his son's ear, "_Take a minute and calm down_. Think of Joe. He needs you. You won't be able to help him if you get yourself in trouble."

Frank, angry as he was, knew that his father was right. Taking a second to cool his temper, his eyes never leaving Chief Lorenzo's and both of his hands clutched furiously at his side, he began to calm down for his little brother's sake.

Fenton released Frank once he was sure he'd calmed enough and then stepped between him and Chief Lorenzo. "You do have some explaining to do."

"Do you think I'm Heartless?" Chief Lorenzo asked, his cheeks turning red as his eyes flooded with anger.

"Well, I don't know. You see, there have been people before who we thought we could rely on in helping us get rid of Heartless when it turned out all along that they were working for Heartless."

"That's how they work," the Gray Man chimed in. "They don't just recruit teenage boys**. **Anyone could be Heartless in disguise."

Chief Lorenzo looked from Fenton, Frank, and the Gray Man, eyes wide but remaining silent.

"Basically, what we need to know is if you can be trusted," Fenton informed Chief Lorenzo, his voice calm and logical. "We're going to need all the help we can get to stop Heartless. And you know why? Because we're not just going after Sei Duro this time; we're going to shut down the entire Heartless organization. _Permanently,_" he added, stressing the word. "But right now our main priority is getting Joe back safe and sound. Then we put all focus on Heartless."

"I assure you, Detective Hardy, I am not a Heartless. Nor are any of my men."

"God help you if you're lying." Fenton met the man at eye level, his face very stern but not angry. "For if you are involved with Heartless and cause _any_ interference in recusing my son..."

Frank held his breath for what seemed like forever as he saw a flash of anger in his father's eyes.

"I'll come after you personally."

For a moment, Frank thought he saw the Chief flinch, and this act in itself made him more proud of his father than ever.

"I am not Heartless," Chief Lorenzo repeated, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I want Sei Duro out of Siena and the people of our great city to feel safe again. "

"So we have your cooperation?" Fenton asked as he crossed his arms to his chest.

"Si."

"Good," Fenton said, getting right back to the matter. He asked hurriedly, "Now, what the hell happened in here? Why did your men go after Tony like that?"

"As I've said, Detective, the boy tried to attack my officers."

"Why did he attack you?" the Gray Man asked.

"One of my officers entered the room. He came up to the boy when he was sitting on the floor, just staring off into space and shaking. He noticed the blood on the boy's hands. My officer asked him about it but the boy didn't answer." He paused for a second then went on to explain. "When my officer asked him again, the boy all at once snapped and tried to choke him. Just like that."

They all looked at him skeptically, so he narrowed his eyes at them.

"If you don't believe me." Chief Lorenzo pointed at Ricky. "You can ask that boy over there."

With all the commotion in the room, Frank had completely forgotten about the kid. Here they were, invading the poor boy's home like this. He felt bad seeing such a frightened and bewildered look on his face.

Frank took a couple of breaths and calmly went up to Ricky, asking softly, "Ricky, I am so sorry about all this. Are you okay?"

Ricky just nodded yes. He could say nothing else.

Then Frank asked, "Did you see what happened? Did Tony try to choke the police officer?"

Ricky said nothing. Then finally he gulped loudly, feeling all eyes on him, and whispered. "Si."

Frank's eyes widened. He felt his body tense.

"There was a loud commotion. Then all at once, the police came in here. I backed into the corner not sure what to do." Ricky stopped to take a breath, then continued, "One of the police came up to Tony. He asked him about the blood on his hands. When Tony say nothing, the police he asked him again. He started shouting at him and grabbed his shoulder." Ricky grabbed Frank firmly on the shoulder to demonstrate.

"Then what happened?"

Ricky nodded towards Chief Lorenzo. "Like he say, Tony _just snapped. _He tried to choke the police. Then all the other police jumped on him. Tony started shouting, said 'get off of me!' But nobody listened."

"That's when we all came running in here to see Tony fighting with your officers," Fenton conclude, nodding his head at the realization.

"Tony has severe anxiety," Frank said to Chief Lorenzo, quickly jumping to Tony's defense. "You have to be careful how you approach him. Anything can trigger a panic attack."

Chief Lorenzo raised an eyebrow and again said nothing.

"He has post-traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD," Frank went on. "You do know what that means?"

"Si." Chief Lorenzo nodded, his expression one of understanding. "A mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event."

"Tony has had horrible things happen to him. One of the things involves Heartless," Frank explained. "Your officers didn't help things when they came barging in here like that. He was already scared and you just sent him into a full-blown panic attack." He started thinking out-loud as he added, "If he has had a microchip implanted in his head, as you say, then that means he has no control over his actions. That's just adding more stress on him."

"Oh God," Frank said, gasping in fear at the thought. What if this _really_ was the last time he saw Tony alive? He quickly pushed the thought away.

Suddenly, Frank went all quiet, and Fenton could see the wheels turning around and around in his son's head.

All at once he turned to Fenton and said with certainty, "It all fits."

"What do you mean?"

"Joe and I were in a locked room in Sei Duro's Villa. We heard Tony screaming for help in another room down the hallway from us."

Fenton looked at him expectantly, so Frank just kept going, already in the zone of his explanation. "We managed to escape the room we were in. We found Tony…" His voice trailed off then. Fenton went up to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the sadness lingering in the air.

"Tony he… he was strapped to a table. An operating table. Like in a hospital. They had him hooked up to machines and monitors all around the room, making weird noises, and there were wires sticking in and out of his head and body."

The room fell silent as everyone let Frank's words sink into their heads, many shuddering at the image.

"When Tony saw who had come in, he really was scared to death... _of us_." Frank started jabbing his finger into his chest. "_Tony was scared of us_. He didn't even know who were. Joe and I both knew something just wasn't right, but we weren't sure what."

Everybody looking at him, Frank continued on. "Sei Duro let us go on purpose; he was playing some sick mind game with us. Joe and I had to go on carrying Tony for nearly two miles." He nodded toward Ricky. "We meet Ricky along the way, and he brought us here to his home."

"Heartless took my brother," Ricky said, sadness filling his eyes as he struggled to keep his voice steady. "Frank say he help find him."

"What's your brother's name?" Fenton asked.

"Matteo."

"Fenton?" He heard the Gray Man's voice. Fenton turned around to see the Gray Man picking up a picture frame from the dresser and handing it to Fenton.

Fenton's heart sank immediately. It was a family photo of Ricky and his mother standing with Matteo Benedetto between them, his arms held protectively around their shoulders. They each had smiles on their faces. Of the people in the photo, one of them was the same boy who's picture was now in their files, another being the women they'd just found dead on the floor. He looked at the kid in front of him, not much older then Joe, and realized that he was the only one in the image still alive, broken as he was. He hated this. "Damn you Heartless," he cursed. What a poor boy, and he was about to rip the world out from under him.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Ricky asked, almost a whisper. He bottom lip started quivering as a tear ran down his cheek.

Frank saw his father's eyes starting to mist, and he knew that he was trying to stay professional. He also knew his father had Joe on his mind, no matter how hard he tried to stay calm.

Fenton cleared his throat before finally he spoke, "Yes. He is."

Ricky slid down the wall to the floor, bringing his legs up to his chest in agony and he bared his face in his hands, crying out all his pain. "Heartless killed... Matteo... Mama. I have no one!"**  
**

"Ricky." Frank knelt next to the distraught boy, a hand placed sympathetically on his knee. "I am so sorry, but I promise you. Heartless will pay for everything."

He clutched his chest, feeling his heart ache for Joe._"I won't lose my little brother."_

Frank then looked up at Fenton and the Gray Man, saying very seriously, "We need a plan."

They both nodded at him as he continued.

"Sei Duro wants to play games. Let's play."

* * *

Hope you all like it. Lets see how many reviews, it will take to get Joe in next Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 16

* * *

A few minutes later, Ricky asked for some time to himself in his bedroom so as to greave in private for the loss of his family. Everyone agreed, going into the living room to work on the plan to get into Sei Duro's Villa and save Joe.

"The Villa is two miles from here," Frank began.

"As I have said before," Chief Lorenzo reminded them, "The place is surrounded by vineyards and countryside, protected by thousands of hectares of forest with olive groves and cypresses, and most of the estate is fenced off. It's not safe; you have to be very careful. There are steep and narrow footpaths. It will not be easy to get in there. It will take an army to get into the place."

"I don't care what it takes," Fenton snapped. "The way I'm feeling right, nothing is going to stand in the way of me getting Joe back."

He paused for a moment to calm down before asking, "Frank, do you remember where you were being held?"

Nodding, Frank answered, "I remember waking up in a room with metal bars on the door. That's when we heard Tony screaming for help. Joe and I managed to escape the room, but the whole place was awful. You could feel the cold and drafty air with the stale, wet smell of mildew. It reminded me of a basement or cellar; I know we were underground."

Fenton looked at him with extreme interesting, prompting him to continue.

"After we unstrapped Tony from the operating table, that's when Heartless and his three recruits came in." Frank quickly filled them in on their confirmation with the Heartless leader. "Then we were lead down a hallway, stopping in front of some stone steps leading up to a cellar door."

"Perhaps it was an underground wine cellar?" Gray chimed in.

"Yes, it could've been."

"Those are common thing here in Italy," Chief Lorenzo said.

"There's one not far from here," Ricky interrupted, coming into the room and grabbing everyone's attention immediately. His eyes were still red from crying but he seemed to have gained control. "I can show you..."

"No!" Chief Lorenzo cut him off. "This is a police matter. A civilian cannot get involved in this."

"But I know a way in," Ricky argued, his voice suddenly becoming hard and serious. "There's a vineyard on the Villa with a wine cellar. It has several tunnels and stone steps that lead up into the main house. I can show you it."

"Wait," Frank asked, "How do you know about this?"

" A... it was Matteo's... secret place." Ricky stumbled on his words. "Mama not like his girlfriend. Matteo wanted to marry her. Mama say no. She forbid Matteo to see her, so he would sneak away to old wine cellar to see her."

Frank nodded, prompting him to go on.

"I followed my brother in there one time," he added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I caught the two of them together in one of the rooms..."

At this, Frank quickly cut him off, knowing what he meant. He then asked curiously, "Who was his girlfriend?" This was the first time a girlfriend had even been mentioned.

"Angela Santos. He had to brake up with her last summer to help Mama take care of me," Ricky added.

Frank and Fenton exchanged wide-eyed looks with each other, completely stunned by this. Fenton, however, managed to swallow back his surprise and nod slowly. "I knew there was more to the girl's story."

Frank saw the confusion on Ricky's face.

"Angela Santos is a recruiter. She's also Sei Duro's daughter," he began to explain. " When Tony and his parents came here to Italy over spring break. It was his mother's dying wish to see where she grew up one last time. Tony had trouble coping with his mother's illness. Then he met Angela at _Santos, _and they get involved with each other too. But Angela was only using Tony to recruit him into Heartless. She knew Tony was in a vulnerable state dealing with his mother, and she used that to her advantage."

Ricky was speechless. He only stared as Frank went on speaking.

"Then Angela came to Bayport and walked into Tony's family restaurant six months later. She surprised Tony with the news that he had a six-month-old baby boy named Antonio. Her father showed up and threatened Tony because of his involvement with Angela and his witness of the murder he committed in order for Tony to see his son."

"A son?" Ricky asked, his eyes widening. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. They have a son," Frank clarified, feeling bad for saying it but knowing that Ricky needed to hear it. He continued on. "I'm sorry, Ricky. Angela isn't someone you can trust. Joe and Tony almost died because of her. I'm guessing she may have had a part in getting your brother involved in Heartless as well."

Ricky went all quite for a moment, letting this sink into his head, before saying, "...I don't know. All I know is he's dead. And Mama too."

Then he took a deep breath and determination rushed into his face.

"Heartless killed my family. Please... I want to help," he pleaded. "I help you save Joe."

"No! Out of question!" Chief Lorenzo bellowed.

"Why not?! Ricky has as much of a reason as anyone to help get rid of Heatless!" Frank shouted back, seeing the pain and sadness welling up in Ricky's eyes. He had the sudden need to protect the kid, as if his big brother instincts had started kicking in. Maybe it was because he missed Joe so much. The way Ricky described his older brother, he could tell they were obviously close to each other. Matteo had taken on the role as father and brother for Ricky, basically giving up his own life for his little brother's. He had became the provider and protector of the household, and now thanks to Heartless, Ricky's family was gone.

"Besides, he knows his way around here. I say let him help us. My brother's life is at stake here," Frank said before asking, "Dad, what do you think?"

"Well, technically, Chief Lorenzo is right. This is a police matter," Fenton answered, even though the man was becoming a thorn in his side. "I understand his reason for wanting to help us, but it is very dangerous. However, Joe's life is at stake, and I have to agree with Frank." Fenton turned to the Gray Man, adding, "I guess you're the deciding vote."

Everyone turned to the Gray Man immediately.

"Gray, what do you think?"

They all stood silent, waiting for the Gray Man to speak. He cleared his throat before saying, "I too understand his reason for wanting to help us. But he is not trained in law-enforcement. It would be too dangerous."

Ricky lowered his head at this, already knowing the man would decline.

However, Gray sighed heavily before replying, "Normally I'd say no..."

"You can't be serious!" Chief Lorenzo hissed. "He's not police!"

Ricky's eyes lit up with excitement, and his head perked up, waiting to hear the good news.

"But we do need all the help we can get," The Gray Man went on. "Ricky knows his way around this area. He will be a great help to us."

A grin spread across Frank's face. He was surprised by the Network government agent's words but no less pleased. "This coming from the man who goes by the book down to the very letter."

"Oh and, might I add, we do have an army. In fact my team is standing by and waiting for my instructions."

"I think we can cover a lot of ground if we split up," Gray instructed. "My team along with Chief Lorenzo's men are going to swarm the Villa from all sides. We'll hit Heartless so hard, his head will spin." He turned to Chief Lorenzo with a confident glint in his eye. "Do we have your cooperation?"

"Si."

"Frank and I will go with Ricky to check out the wine cellar. Heartless will be so distracted by your men that it will take their attention away from us," Fenton said, thinking out loud. "It will give us a better chance to find Joe."

At this, Gray turned to Ricky. "We will allow you to help as long as you do as Fenton and Frank tell you to do. Is that clear?"

"Si." Ricky nodded as a smile spread across his face, lighting it up immediately. Fenton saw a sad look in Frank's eyes and he knew why. Joe was his partner, they were a team, and this was part of the case they did together. He knew Frank was missing Joe terribly.

"That is... if it's okay with Frank," Fenton suggested.

Frank suddenly felt all eyes on him. He didn't know what to say to this. Joe had always been, and always would be, the one and only person by his side. He was his partner, best friend, together they were a team. The thought of someone else taking his little brother's place just didn't seem right. But deep down he knew Ricky wasn't here to take Joe's place. He was touched that Ricky wanted to help save Joe despite the own hell he was going through with the loss of his family. Finally, having reached a decision, he said, "Its okay with me. And don't worry, he's in good hands."

Fenton smile proudly at his oldest son, aware that it was a difficult decision for him.

"I think is bad idea," Chief Lorenzo scoffed, still unconvinced.

Ignoring the comment, Frank quickly changed the subject and went on to say, "I've been thinking of something Sei Duro said to us. It was right before he let us go."

"What's that?"

"He said that he's after something big... that it would be mind-blowing. Now I know his was talking about this microchip project. I also know Heartless only cares about three things." Frank began counting off with his fingers, eyes hard and serious. "Money, power and revenge."

Everyone nodded, hanging onto his every word. "It is quite obvious that Sei Duro is a very wealthy, but using Joe for his microchip project would be the perfect way to seek his revenge against Dad."

Fenton immediately felt sick as the image of the dead, blond-haired boy in his files crossed his mind. It scared the life out of him, thinking it was his own baby boy. Tony's shocking appearance and actions still made him shiver, and though he hated to think about it, he knew that it was very possible that this could be happening to Joe.

"The main thing Heartless wants is power," continued Frank. "And this microchip project could give him that."

"Sie Duro has to have a weakness," Gray said, picking up on what Frank was saying.

"He does," Frank added. "It's his arrogance. He thinks he's fearless, maybe even invincible. He even said it himself, not to underestimate his power. That he always get what he want and no one can stop him... not even the great Detective Fenton Hardy himself."

Fenton raised an eyebrow at this.

"How can we stop him?" Ricky asked.

Frank said, thinking out loud, "He's never alone. Vinny, Wilkes, and Cypher are always with him. I think, if we take out the three of them first..."

"He's powerless without them," Fenton finished. "That could also make him a very dangerous man. We have to be careful and not taking any unnecessary risks."

"Okay Dad, but just so you know," Frank said, "Cypher is mine." He rubbed the back of his head, feeling the large, sore bump that Cypher had given him. "I have a little score to settle with him."

"Okay, let's get going." Fenton then turned to Ricky. "Ricky, you stick close to us. If anything happens, you get yourself out of there. Okay?"

"Si."

The Gray Man and Chief Lorenzo were already heading out the door to get their plan in motion.

"Okay, Ricky, lead the way," Frank said with eagerness before heading out the door himself. "Let's go get Joe."

Then with a smile he added, "In the words of my little brother: 'Let's go to kick some Heartless ass!'"

* * *

Joe will be in the next chapter. I promise. Should I keep going? Please review and tell me how I'm doing. thank you :)


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own the Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 17

The sun was now setting over the mountain-side. Frank and Fenton had been following Ricky for nearly two miles up the steep and narrow footpath, and though neither was experienced with mountain-climbing, their determination was pulling them through. A small smile spread across Frank's face when he looked over at Fenton and saw that he was doing a pretty good job of keeping up with them. He knew his father kept himself in pretty good shape; in his line of work, he had to. Frank also noticed that Fenton kept rubbing his tired eyes. As a good a shape as he was in, Frank knew very well that his father was pushing himself, his body running on adrenaline and fatigue.

Frank, too, felt the same way as he noticed his body begging for sleep. He refused to give in, however, keeping Joe in mind as his motivation to keep going. "Hang on, little brother. We're coming."

"Hold on a second, boys." Fenton held up his hand, making the two boys stop in their tracks. Both watched as the detective's brown eyes started scanning the mountain-side. "I don't like this."

"Dad, what is it?" Frank asked hurriedly.

"I just find it a little strange... that we've come all this way and there's still no sign of Heartless."

Frank started looking over his shoulder, scanning the mountain-side. He had been so caught up worrying himself sick over Joe that he was only now realizing his father was right. He was kicking himself mentally for not realizing it sooner. "Stay calm and focus," he told himself. "Joe needs you."

The detective added, "Ricky, how much farther is it to the cellar?"

"It's over there," Ricky answered, pointing to a little stone building just a few yards away. Frank could see it was built right into the mountain side, and there were rows after rows of grapevines leading up to it. "That's the wine cellar."

Frank then realized that it was the same cellar doors that he and Joe walked out of with Tony earlier.

Ricky pointed up, saying, "And, up there, is Sei Duro's Villa." Frank and Fenton looked up to see a large, stone, rustic-style mansion sitting on top of the secluded mountain-side, protected by thousands of hectares of forest with olive groves and cypresses that had most of the estate fenced off.

Suddenly, the cellar door was thrust open as a voice cried out.

"No… Please... No… Please!

Fenton, Frank, and Ricky took cover behind a boulder. They were horrified to see a young man in his twenties with short, sandy blond hair wearing white medical scrubs and being dragged out by two large men they knew as Wilkes and Vinny. The terrified man was tossed to the ground like a sack of potatoes, his chest heaving with fright.

Then Cypher came walking nonchalantly out of the cellar. There was a stone-cold expression on his face, his dark eyes filled with hatred and his mouth twisted into a scowl. "So, Trevor, you wanna leave Heartless, huh? You know the rules!"

Fenton and Frank looked at one another, horror flowing between them.

"There's only one way out." The words rolled off of Cypher's tongue like glass. "Death."

"No... please!" The young man pleaded, tears streaming down his face. "I... I... won't talk to anyone about Heartless! I... swear! I'll go some place far, far away… no one will find me. Please... just don't kill me!"

"Get on your knees!" Cypher snarled. "Stick out your tongue."

When the young man didn't comply, a mask of rage spread across Cypher's face. "Perhaps you need a little help."

Wilkes and Vinny stood towering over the young man. They jerked Trevor up by his arms, and without even a little bit of mercy, forced him onto his knees.

Frank let out a gasp, his heart pounding out of his chest. "Dad, we have to do something!" he whispered.

"I know," Fenton replied. His heart, too, was pounding profusely out of his chest. His mind was reeling desperately to think of a plan that might save the young man's life.

He turned to a pale-faced Ricky. "Ricky, you stay here, okay?"

Ricky nodded slowly, so Fenton turned to Frank.

"Frank, here's the plan..." Frank leaned in as Fenton started instructing him, the desperate plan rolling off his tongue as fast as he could manage.

Cypher whipped out a switchblade from his back-pocket, flicking open a six-inch blade in a flash. Then he knelt down to Trevor's level, the mask of rage having softened but the evil glint in his eyes as prominent as ever. A thin smile slid across his face upon seeing the frighten man. "I said stick out your tongue."

"No!" Trevor cried out, his voice whimpering out of utter terror. "No… please… Don't kill me."

"I'm not gonna kill yah, _yet_." Cypher replied, coolly. "You'll probably just bleed to death, right after I cut out your tongue..."

"Leave him alone!"

Cypher whirled around to see Frank Hardy standing behind him, and before he could make a move, a foot come flying out of nowhere and kicked him hard in the face. The blow to the chin caught him off-guard, knocking the switchblade out of his hand and onto the grass and dirt below. Cypher, too, fell to the ground from the impact .

Wilkes and Vinny came charging up to Frank like a pair of stampeding bulls. That gave Trevor the perfect chance to crawl out of the way, and he did just that. Frank was thrusting out his right leg and swinging it around into a handful of swift kicks, sending it straight into Wilkes. However, Wilkes anticipated the move and caught Frank's foot, giving it a hard twist.

"Awww!" Frank yelled out in pain. He fell to the ground hard as Wilkes came charging up to him, threatening, "Now I'm gonna kill you!"

"I don't think so!" Fenton came seemingly out of nowhere, thrusting out a kick right to Wilkes's stomach. Wilkes lost his balance at once and fell to the ground with a loud thud, hitting his head on a flat rock and knocking himself out cold. Vinny, however, was still conscious, and he came at the man and sent him a hard punch to the face. Fenton fell to his knees, and in that moment of weakness, Vinny pulled out a gun and aimed it at Fenton's head.

'Dad!" Frank screamed, trying desperately to get to his feet. He ignored the pain in his right foot to come to his father's aid.

Suddenly, however, Ricky came up from behind Vinny and threw a large rock at his head. There was a deafening crack and then he fell lifeless to the ground.

Frank scrambled to his father, doing his best to catch his breath. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fenton wiped the drizzle of blood from his lip, looking Frank over to see that he is in one piece. "How about you? How's your foot?'

"I'm fine. My ankle hurts." Frank nodded. "But the good thing is, it's not broken."

They then turned their attention to Ricky. Ricky was kneeling next to Vinny's lifeless body, his lungs pumping fast.

When Ricky looked up at them, his voice was heavy with emotion. "I... killed... him!"

Frank went over to Vinny's body and placed two fingers on the man's neck. "Yes, he's dead."

Ricky was hyperventilating almost to the point of it being extreme, but he did not stop talking. He seemed almost unable.

"I... never... kill anyone!"

"Ricky, listen to me," Frank said, taking a deep breath to calm himself and doing his best to stay in-control for everyone's sake. "Please, take a minute to calm down. You did nothing wrong. You saved my father's life."

"That's right, Ricky," Fenton agreed. "You did nothing wrong. You saved my life. Thank you."

Ricky just nodded okay, doing as they said and allowing himself to relax. Frank then went over to Wilkes to see that he was still alive, just out-cold. Frank took the man's belt and looped it around his wrists.

All of the sudden, however, Frank whirled about. He was looking left and right, obviously disturbed.

"Frank," asked Fenton. "What's wrong?"

"Cypher! Where's Cypher? He's gone!"

Fenton and Ricky both started looking for Cypher, they too realizing that he had disappeared.

"I... I want to thank the two of you, for saving my life." Trevor said, coming up to them from where he'd hidden. "If you're looking for Cypher, he ran back inside. Probably telling Sie Duro what just took place. If I were you. I'd get out of here."

"Not without my brother," Frank replied.

"Who's your brother?" Trevor asked.

"Joe Hardy."

"He's seventeen years of age, 6ft tall, with an athletic built. Joe has blond-hair and blue-eyes," Fenton added, "He's also my son."

Trevor stood in silence. He cleared his throat before saying, "I've seen him."

"Where?!" Frank and Fenton both shouted at once, getting to their feet.

"Where is my brother?" Frank added anxiously. His heart stopped when he saw the hesitation in Trevor's eyes.

"I've seen what they do to these kids," Trevor replied, letting out a heavy sigh. "I had to get out..."

"Where's Joe?!" Fenton exploded.

"They took him to the operating room..." Trevor finally replied.

Frank did not waste a single second. Before Trevor could blink he was flying down the cellar stone steps, legs pumping as fast as he could make them. Fenton picked up Wilkes's gun and then took off right behind his eldest son. They were making their way down the hallway when they heard the sound of someone screaming. _"Nooo! Let me go... please no... Frank! God! Help me..."_

Frank's heart stopped.

_"Frank... Help me!"_

"Joe!" Frank and Fenton cried in unison, knowing the familiar voice. They soon came to a door as Joe's terrified screams grew louder _"Nooo! Let me go... please no... Frank! God! Help me..."_

Both Fenton and Frank kicked the door in with great force. Fenton's heart almost gave out when he saw Joe strapped to an operating table. He had machines and monitors all around him and was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Joe!" Frank cried.

Joe turned his head to Frank's voice. His eye's lit up when he saw both Frank and Fenton standing in the room, looking at him with concern in their eyes.

"Frank! Dad! Help me!" he screamed hysterically, pulling against the restrains on his feet and wrists.

There was a male doctor in the room. He was in his late sixties, of average height and with short gray hair, and was wearing a surgical mask and gown. Fenton immediately recognized him as Dr. Marsalis. He was holding a syringe and was seconds away from sticking it in Joe's arm.

"Put the syringe down now!" Fenton ordered, aiming the gun at the man's head with no remorse in his eyes. "You're a dead man!"

Dr. Marsalis spun around, dropping the syringe at once as all the people in surgical masks and gowns started running out a side door.

"Put your hands up and slowly back away from the boy!" Fenton spat, keeping the gun trained on Dr. Marsalis.

Dr. Marsalis, with his hand up, slowly backed away from Joe.

Frank immediately went up to Joe and began freeing him from the straps, working tirelessly on his feet and wrists. "You're safe," he assured him. "We're going to get you out of here.

As soon as Joe was free from the restrains, he flew off the table and into his big brother's arms. Frank felt Joe's whole body shaking uncontrollably, and he put his hands on the boy's back to comfort him. He then heard Joe whisper in his ear, "I've never been... so scared."

Frank whispered back, "I'm here. You're safe. Everything will be okay." As soon as Frank said that, Joe began to calm down. That was all Joe needed to hear; his big brother was here. Everything would be okay.

please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own The Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 18

* * *

Frank pulled Joe back a little to get a better look at him. As his eyes took in the sight before him, he realized that there was only one word to describe the boy: Joe looked like hell. He had bruises all over his face, and a swollen bottom lip. Then Frank's eyes landed on the bruises in the shape of hand prints around his neck, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was from someone here, or if this was what Tony had done to him. He decided it would be best to let Joe tell him. Right now, the only thing that mattered was getting Joe as far away from Heartless as possible. The sooner, the better.

"Heartless is never going to hurt you or anyone else again," Frank told him. "We're going to make sure of that, little brother."

All at once, Joe went quiet and just nodded okay. He let go of Frank.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Frank asked, growing concerned. His soul was alive once again, seeing his little brother in front of him like this, but he couldn't explain it... an uneasy feeling had just come over him. There was a look of fear shining in Joe's eyes that told him something wasn't quite right. Joe was unusually quite, and the boy that stood in front of him was simply not the Joe he knew.

Joe ignored his brother's question by turning his attention to Fenton. "Dad..." his voice quivered out.

"Frank, I need you to take the gun," Fenton Hardy insisted. Frank did as he was told, taking the gun from his father and keeping it trained on Dr. Marsalis. Even knowing that he held all the power, however, his eyes filled with worry, desperate to know what was wrong with his little brother.

He watched as Joe took two long strides up to Fenton and immediately threw his arms around him. There were tears forming in the corners of his blue eyes. Fenton did not hesitate to hug back, but he still looked above his son's head and exchanged concerned looks with Frank. They both knew something was seriously wrong with Joe. He simply wasn't acting like their Joe.

"Maybe Joe is just traumatized," Fenton thought. Being strapped down to an operating table and surrounded by people in surgical masks and gowns, seconds away from becoming some human science-experiment, is enough to terrify anyone. Who could blame him? After seeing what Heartless had put Tony through, Fenton knew that had to be it. Joe was just completely terrified.

"Joe, it's okay. Son, you're safe," Fenton reassured him, wrapping his strong arms around his youngest son and pulling him into another, deeper hug. Joe found himself holding onto Fenton just a little tighter. He also took great comfort in knowing that Frank was there for him, standing nearby. As his protective older brother, Frank always had a way of making him feel safe. And add Fenton to that equation? He could've been at death's doorstep and still felt as safe as if he were curled up in his own bed.

He couldn't explain it; there was something about being in his father's arms. He felt like a little kid who'd just woke up from a nightmare, clinging to his father, the only man who could keep the monsters away. He knew at this moment that no monsters would dare to come near him. Not when his father, the great detective Fenton Hardy, was here by his side.

All of the sudden, however, the feeling of intense safety seemed to fade. A thought rooted itself in his mind, and he felt an intense fear bloom up inside of him. He didn't want to see the horrified looks on both Frank and Fenton's face when they found out that he'd made a deal with the devil.

_How do I tell them?_ He thought._ How do I tell them I'm a Heartless?_

"Son, you have no idea how happy I am to be able to hold you..." Fenton's voice trailed off. He felt his own eyes start to water as the image of the dead, blond-haired boy in his files crossed his mind once again. It scared the life out of him, thinking it was his Joe. "To be able to see those blue eyes." He pulled Joe back again, needing to see his face just one more time. He let out a gasp of shock just by the mere sight of his baby boy standing in front of him.

"What did they do to you?" Fenton asked. It made his blood boil that Heartless had dared to inflict pain on both of his boys. Gently, he cupped Joe's face in his hands, sweeping the tears away with his thumbs as he looked over the bruises on his face and his swollen bottom lip. Then his eye's landed on the bruises in the shape of handprints around his neck. "Heartless is going to pay dearly for this.," he vowed.

Feeling Fenton's eyes on him, Joe quickly pulled away. He shielded the handprints around his neck with his hands. "It's not Tony's fault," he simply stated, jumping to his friend's defense.

Joe went on, not giving Fenton a chance to say anything. "Heartless did this. He made Tony hurt me. Something was done to him that is affecting his memory. He made Tony think that we..."

"… Joe," Fenton interrupted. "I know. Frank told me everything."

"Y-You do?" he asked.

Fenton nodded and said nothing.

"Then... you know about them implanting microchips in to recruits." Joe's face paled at the thought, feeling sick. "I know because Sei Duro told me that's what they were going to do to me. Right before they brought me in here. They did the same thing to Tony."

Joe's eyes widened in panic as the realization hit him. "Tony... Dad, where's Tony?"

Fenton answered without revealing Tony's whereabouts, thinking of the boy's safety. "Joe, trust me. All I can say is Tony is in a safe place."

Trusting his father's word, Joe just nodded okay, and his heartbeat going back to its normal pace.

"And yes, Joe, I know about the microchips," Fenton said, looking straight at Dr. Marsalis. "Sei Duro is having you implant microchips into the brains of teenage boys so that he can have control over them. All so he can use them to do despicable things. Isn't that right, _doctor_?"

Dr. Marsalis gulped but said nothing. As Fenton ranted, anger rose in his voice. "These microchips are responsible for the deaths of at least four teenage boys, and had the potential to kill many, many more in the future. Isn't that right, _doctor_?"

Dr. Marsalis started shifting nervously from one leg to another. Fenton knew the man was about to break, so he pushed further. "Do you know who people will blame, doctor? _You_; they will blame _you_. The blood of those boys is on your hands, Dr. Marsalis. It's your project. I am willing to bet that Heartless will make sure that you take the fall for the murders of those boys."

"I assure you, Joe will not be your next _victim,_" Frank growled, gripping the gun tighter in his hand and keeping it train on Dr. Marsalis.

"Wait! You don't understand!" Dr. Marsalis shouted, his shaking hands above his head. "I had no idea my project would turn out like this!"

"What did you think would happen?!" Fenton bellowed. "Dr. Marsalis, you're a neuroscientist. You figured out how to control and monitor the activities of mice by implanting microchips in their brains. A discovery like that would be far greater then anything anyone could image. You've made history. This could make you famous and very rich man. It can also be very dangerous; you had to have known that, Dr. Marsalis. But your greed got in the way of your morals."

Already growing hot with anger, he took a moment to calm down and catch his breath.

"I'll ask you again, _doctor, _what did you think would happen?" Fenton asked sharply. "When you sold your microchip project to Sei Duro, he decided to take it a step further. Instead of using mice, he used teenage boys as human guinea-pigs."

Fenton's words sent chills down Frank's spin when he finally added, "Wheeling your microchip project in the man's face like that was the most foolish thing you could've done. Your project is like a terrorist's dream. To be able to play God with human lives, controlling their every move and the words they speak..."

_"...Playing God. I like that." _A voice behind them chuckled sardonically.

Everyone looked up as Sei Duro came walking in from the side-door, grinning from ear to ear. He had his dark-hair slicked back, with a hand in the pocket of his _Armani _tailored black suit, looking strong and fierce as always. Then Cypher came in right beside him, looking at Frank with murderous eyes and rubbing the right side of his face. Frank could tell it was a bit swollen, and he saw a big, nasty bruise already starting to form. He couldn't help but be proud he did that, but he had a feeling Cypher was itching to seek revenge. Frank knew he had to be ready.

"Detective Fenton Hardy, glad you could grace us with your presence," Sei Duro spoke up, breaking into Frank's thoughts with the cool, taunting quality of his voice. "I would offer you a glass of the best of my vintage wine, made right here on my vineyard, as I make nothing but the best. Unfortunately, Detective Hardy, I hear you and your son caused quite a ruckus outside my door." Sei Duro shook his head, frowning. "Because of you, I lost one of my men."

"That's because your _men_ were about to kill a man in cold blood!" Fenton replied angrily. He would have liked nothing more than to tear the man before him apart. For the pain he inflicted on his boys, for everything he did to Tony, and, of course, for the countless other boys who died because of him. It was taking every part of him to stay in control, but he knew he had to for everyone's sake. He instinctively put his arms around Joe. Right then, the only thing that mattered was getting Joe into safety and as far away from Heartless as possible.

"You know, one of the good things about Heartless recruits..." Sei Duro looked at Joe, his narrow lips stretching into a cruel, pitiless smile. "Is that when you lose one recruit, you can always recruit another one."

He paused ominously before adding, "Isn't that right Joseph?"

Frank looked at Joe, confused. His face was almost a ghostly white and his blue eyes were staring intensely at Sei Duro. Suddenly, his body started uncontrollably shaking. Frank stood there in shock, never having seen his brother so scared like this. Usually, Joe was always ready to lash out at the person causing him harm, but today? Today he was different.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Frank asked, but Joe didn't answer. Instead he just buried his face into Fenton's chest.

Fenton could feel Joe's body shaking. "Joe, it's okay. Son, you're safe. I won't let him hurt you. I promise." He pulled Joe behind him as he and Frank stood protectively in front him, like a wall between the boy and the demon haunted him.

"Stay away from him," Fenton threatened.

"I can't do that."

"Why? What have you done?!"

Sei Duro gave the man an icy stare, ignoring Fenton's question and instead asking, "Do you want to tell him, Joseph, or should I?"

Fenton knew it wasn't good news. He had a feeling he knew what it was, but he needed to hear it from Joe and not Heartless. Fenton turned around to face his youngest son, who was currently cupping his face in his hands again, so that Joe was forced to look right at him. He took a deep breath and asked calmly, "Tell me what? Whatever it is, Joe, you can tell me. I love you no matter what."

Joe looked straight at Fenton, took a deep breath, and let the words fly out of his mouth. "I made a deal with Heartless."

Fenton's eyes widened and his heart pounded away, threatening to explode right in his chest. "You make a deal?"

"Yes." Joe took another deep breath, mustering up his courage. "The deal was Heartless had to leave Frank and Tony alone. Stop playing his sick mind games with us... and if he did that, I would go with him and join Heartless. I didn't even put up a fight. Just... I just left with him."

"Oh, Joe, you didn't!" Frank gasped. He couldn't believe it. Not his little brother...

"I'm sorry, Frank. I had to do it for you and Tony." Without a second thought, Joe tore away from Fenton. "I couldn't let it happen again."

"Joe, what are you doing?"

Frank and Fenton both watched in pure disbelief as Joe just walked up and stood next to Sei Duro.

"It was my choice," Joe said, trying to be brave. It was killing him, seeing the horrified looks on both his brother's and father's face. He made a choice that would affect not only his life, but his family as well, and he couldn't even begin to process the consequences of such a choice. "Please forgive me."

Joe turned his left wrist, revealing the scar from the knife-wound that D.K. Mathers had given him. The scar had been cut open and there was dried blood over the wound. "I have a valid contract. I'm a Heartless."

"D.K. Mathers was Heartless only by name. I am the real Heartless. That meant Joseph and I had to make it official." Sei Duro held out his left arm, pushing up the sleeve of his jacket and reveling the deep cut on his wrist. An evil grin spread across his face, his eyes filled with pure glee, as he looked straight at Fenton and gave him an icy stare. "Your precious baby boy, your young Joseph, is mine."

"No!" Frank cried out.

"If you think for one second, I'm going to let you take my son, you're dead wrong!" Fenton yelled, and his face turned pale before glowing brick-red. He felt pressure building up inside of him. "You can't have Joe."

"I already do, _Detective_. When you become Heartless, you're in it for life. There is only one way out, and if Joseph wants out, one of us has to die."

"I can fix that." Frank felt pressure building up inside of him as well. After everything this evil man has done to Tony, even causing the deaths of at least four teenage boys, now this man was going to take his _best friend, his partner, his little brother..._ No. That wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't let it.

"You can't have Joe." He had reached his breaking point, and realizing he still had the gun in his hand, Frank cocked back the handle of the gun and aimed it at Sei Duro's head with not even an ounce of hesitation. "I'll kill you first."

* * *

**:I have to say besides the Frank and Joe. Fenton is probably one of my favorite characters. I love stories where he is more involved especially where his boys are concern. I want to see Fenton kick butt once in awhile. That's why I wrote him in the last chapter. What do you think?**

**:Anyways, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. Your reviews are encouraging and I look forward to reading them. **

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it took me so long to up date been kind of busy, and had a bad case of writers block. Please bear with me. Thank to all for reading and reviewing my story, a thank to those who are sticking with me. Sorry this chapter is kind of short, hope you like it.

Please let me know what you think so far.

I don't own the Hardy Boys

**The Hardy Boys**

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Get away from my brother!" Frank continued on, releasing the rage swimming within him as his finger hovered over the trigger, ready to fire at Sei Duro. "You're going to pay for hurting Tony, and for the deaths of those boys!" Then he added, this time with finality, "I'll be dammed if I'm going to let you take Joe!"

Joe swallowed a lump in his throat as Frank again locked his eyes intensely onto Sei Duro's, both refusing to back down from each other, both furious and determined.

"Frank!" Joe had never seen his big brother act like his; he was always the level-headed one, never this impulsive. What was wrong with him? Had Frank gone crazy? His mind went spinning until suddenly it froze as a thought came crashing down on him.

"Oh God," he thought. "I did this! I pushed him over the edge! This is my fault. I made the choice to join Heartless! Oh God, what've I done?!"

"Maybe his head injury is worst then I thought?" Fenton wondered. He knew his oldest son had been through quite an ordeal recently, torn between helping his friend while trying to protect his little brother. Fenton also knew that Frank was currently still worrying himself sick wondering if Tony was okay or even still alive. Now, the thought of losing Joe, his little brother and best friend, had to be too much for his level-headed son to handle. Fenton feared that Frank's mental state was starting to unravel, and there was not a worse time for him to lose control than in front of the face of the one and only Sei Duro. Fenton wanted to kill the Heartless leader as well, but because of how Frank was acting he knew he had to keep things calm and under control. He couldn't take the thought of losing both of his sons.

"Frank, just take it easy," he said cautiously, making his way toward Frank.

"Don't move, Detective… or you're dead!" Dr. Marsalis boomed out, immediately stopping Fenton in his tracks as he aimed the novel of a gun at him. Dr. Marsalis seemed like a different person; just a few minutes ago the doctor was spilling his guts to him, now with Sei Duro in the room the man was ready to kill.

"No, Dad!" Frank gripped the gun even tighter than before, turning his knuckles white.

"If I were you, I'd put the gun down... " Sei Duro spat. "That is, if you don't want your father and young Joseph dead." He pulled Joe in front of him like a human-shield and threw an arm around his neck, holding a gun to his left temple. At this, Frank had no choice. He couldn't risk getting his father and brother killed. "You won't get away with this," he said as he threw the gun on the floor, disgusted by the entire situation.

"Remember, Frank, I told you. Don't underestimate my power. I always get what I want." Sei Duro held tighter onto Joe as they backed away to the side door. Joe started to struggle within the man's grip until he heard him whisper in his ear, voice soft as a snake's hiss, "You do as I say, Joseph. You come with me without a fight or I'll kill your friend Prito!"

Joe felt his heart still at the thought. He gasped as Sei Duro continued.

"You think he's safe. He's not. I have the power to end his life."

"What... how?" Joe opened his mouth to continue speaking but nothing came out. He'd fought against bad guys before, he'd been kidnapped a number of times, not to mention shot at, threatened, and a number of other horrible things that people had tried to do to him. Heck, he was responsible for the death of one of the top leaders of the Assassins! Why did he fear this evil man? Every part of him was telling him to fight back, but he feared for Tony's life as well. He trusted his father's word when he said Tony was safe, but what if something happened to him? A wave of panic began to wash over him as he thought, "What if Heartless found out where Tony was and he's somewhere being held in this horrible place?

"Oh God, what if..." Joe abruptly stopped his rambling mind when all of the sudden he brushed up against the breast pocket of Sei Duro's jacket, slightly turning his head to see what it was. It was a small, electronic device, and it looked like a cell phone or an iPod, but he wasn't exactly sure. Something told him it had to do with Tony, and suddenly he felt his detective instincts kicking in, wanting to find out. If it had something to do with saving Tony's live... he had no choice, he had to do it. So Joe did as Sei Duro instructed and started to leave with him.

Fenton and Frank didn't understand why Joe wasn't fighting back. He was never so submissive. _Come on, Joe,_ they thought,_ what's wrong with you? Fight little brother, fight back. _Then, to their dismay, they both watched as Joe left with the Heartless leader without putting up even the smallest fight. "Joe!"

Cypher and Dr. Marsalis, with their faces cold, dark, and serious, backed up to follow their Heartless leader out the door, their guns drawn on Frank and Fenton so as to prevent them from making any moves.

"I won't let you take Joe!" Fenton was fuming, and his face turned pale then brick-red. "God, where is Gray?" he asked under his breath.

Cypher looks right at Frank and smiled smugly, "Don't worry, Frankie-boy, I'll take good care of Joey. I'll kick his ass around, treat him like the little brother I've always wanted." He cocked back the handle of the gun, grinning maniacally and ready to fire it at Frank. "But first, I need to take care of a something." Then in a spilt second he'd turned the gun on Dr. Marsalis.

"What are you doing?!" The doctor eyes widened considerably, and the fear was evident in his eyes. In an instant Cypher had fired off a couple of rounds_ "Bang! Bang!"_ into his chest. Frank watched in horror as the doctor clutched his chest, the red stain of blood soaking his shirt, as he fell lifeless to the floor.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion of people shouting and the clicking of their automatic weapons being fired from outside the room. A young man of about twenty years of age, with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and his slender frame dressed in black clothing, came bursting in. He said breathlessly to Cypher, "We're under attack!"

Cypher looked in the young man's direction, and in his fall of defenses, Frank immediately ran up to him and sent a roundhouse kick in a semicircular motion, knocking the gun out of his hand. That did not seem to faze Cypher, however, as he recovered from the move and came charging up to him like a bull. He threw out a kick, sending it directly into Frank's unprotected stomach.

"Aww!" Frank cried out, pretending to double over in pain as he sank to his knees. Then, in a kneeling position, he spun around, pivoting on his left knee. He thrusted out his right leg and swung it around in a swift sweep, catching Cypher just behind the ankle and knocking out his leg out from under him. Clearly dealing with intense pain, Cypher flew backward and landed on his back. Frank stood over him and hissed back, "Joe's my little brother. You mess with him... and I'll kick your ass!"

Soon the Gray Man and Chief Lorenzo came rushing into the room as well, followed immediately by a team of their officers who's weapons were all drawn on Cypher. "Don't move!" Gray ordered.

Before anyone could utter another word, Frank and Fenton raced to the side door as it slammed shut in a desperate attempt to save Joe. To their surprise, they found it was a solid steel door with no handle.

"No, no, no, Joe!" Fenton let out a frustrated cry as he pounded on the door with a fist, not even caring about the stinging pain in his knuckles, too preoccupied in searching frantically for a way through. "There's no way in!"

Out of the corner of Fenton's eye he caught a flash of movement, and he turned to see Frank rushing over to Cypher, face contorted with fury. "Tell me how to get inside!"

Cypher just stared up at Frank, grinning. "You'll never see Joseph again!"

This infuriated Frank even more, and Fenton sucked in a breath as Frank placed his foot in the middle of Cypher's neck. "Tell me now! Or so help me God... I'll crush your windpipe!"

Cypher started laughing hysterically. Then his breathing became labored. His body began jerking uncontrollably in convulsions. And, suddenly, he went still, his lips already turning blue. A strange sent rose up into the air, a smell like bitter almonds filling the room. "He must have a cyanide capsule in his mouth," the Gray Man exclaimed. "He's poisoned himself!"

The Gray Man knelt down to Cypher's body as he pried his mouth open. "Just as I thought, like a well-trained terrorist. Cypher had a cyanide capsule hidden in a false tooth. He's... dead."

A shocked silence hung over the room as Cypher lay lifeless on the floor, the shadow of a grin still marking his features. Frank and Fenton exchange looks with each other, at a loss for words, and Frank's mind went blank for all he could think about was Joe.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here." Frank narrowed his eyes at the Gray Man, demanding, "Where were you!?"

"Frank..." Gray started to say as he got to his feet, but the rest of his words were lost in a spill of anger.

"We had him! We had Joe at our finger tips... Now we lost him again! Thanks to you!" Frank exploded, taking a menacing step towards the Network agent.

Fenton was at his son's side in an instant and held him back; he let out a deep breath and said calmly, "Frank, calm down. I know you're upset, believe me... I am too. But you getting upset like this is not helping Joe.

When Frank did not seem to improve, he added, "This isn't the Frank Hardy I know. The Frank Hardy I know would stay calm and think things through, especially when his little brother was in trouble. That's the Frank Hardy we need right now to help us get Joe back. If that Frank doesn't show up, who knows what might happen to Joe?"

Finally, Frank took a deep breath, and raking a hand through his hair he calmly replied, "You're right, Dad. I'm sorry. I'm just going crazy thinking of Joe."

"I know, son, I know," Fenton said softy, letting go of Frank, satisfied that his son wouldn't attack the Gray Man. "We're going to get him back. I don't care what it takes, I promise you, son. We're going to get Joe back."

"I'm sorry, Gray," Frank apologized, feeling slightly embarrassed for his actions.

"There's no need to apologize, Frank," Gray replied, seeing the worry and desperation etching every line of the boy's face. He knew how close the Hardy brothers were. He felt sorry for Frank; the boy was simply lost without Joe. It was almost cruel to spilt them up. They were a pair. "I understand perfectly."

He placed a hand on Frank's shoulder. "We'll find Joe," he assured him. Then he addressed everyone in the room with authority in his voice, "We're going to tear this place apart brick by brick."

The Gray Man looked at both Fenton and Frank. "That is our mission. No one stops until we get Joe Hardy back, alive."

* * *

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own the Hardy Boys

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I enjoy reading your reviews. please keep them coming.

Here is a new chapter. Hope you like it.

Mind Games

Chapter 20

* * *

Growling with utter frustration, Fenton, Frank, and the Gray Man spent nearly ten, maybe twenty, minutes trying to figure out how to get the steel door open, but it seemed more like an eternity. So far they'd come up empty. Gray had sent his men to join with Chief Lorenzo's men as they searched the other rooms of the cellar.

"We're wasting time!" Frank complained, grunting with frustration and cursing under his breath. He was practically on his hands and knees by the steal door, searching for a way to open it. "Every second we spend here is another second of Joe's life ticking away."

He couldn't get the terrified look of Joe's face out of his head. Or the way he had clung to their father like a scared little boy, which perhaps he was. Then the way he just approached Sei Duro and walked out with him with not even so much as a fight or a smart-lackey Joe remark that they had all come to expect.

_"What's wrong with you, Joe? Why didn't you fight back, little brother? _Then he paused as it dawned on him, the realization flashing in his mind like a police light. _"Of course… why didn't I think of it before, its Joe logic! He blames himself for what happened to Tony, and for Iola's death. He thinks by giving himself to Heartless he's saving us! "_

"Joe," Frank whispered aloud. He felt a slight ache in his heart thinking of little brother all alone in the arms of Sei Duro. He'd been so caught up with helping Tony he'd let his guard down and failed to protect Joe. If he had been on top of things he would've stopped Joe from making this horrific mistake, from ruining his life in one simple act of impulse. _"I'm so sorry, little brother. I didn't protect you like I should've. How could I do something like that? But... what could I have done? Tony and Joe both needed me, but I'm only one person!"_

Frank shivered with the unfairness of it all. Why did life have to be so complicated sometimes?

_"Now Joe is in Heartless for life,"_ he thought. Then he vowed, this time with determination, _"I don't know how, little brother, but if it takes the last breath I have, I will find a way to get you out of Heartless. I promise you."_ Then, instantly, the thought of Tony came to his mind. The last time he saw Tony, he was being loaded up onto a stretcher and accompanied by Sam on his way to the hospital, his fate unknown.

As the Gray Man had just informed them, Tony had been taken to a hospital in Siena. He had several of his men escort them there and had given them strict orders to stand guard and stay alert for any Heartless activity. But that had been several hours ago and so far they haven't heard a word. Not even Sam had contacted them and that simply wasn't like him.

_"What if that _really_ was the last time I saw Tony alive?" _Frank quickly shook the though out of his head, trying to calm himself. "_No! __Stop it Hardy!_ _You can't think like that. Tony is fine. Like you said before, he's in good hands. You have to stay focussed. Right now Joe needs you. God, please, let Tony be alright_." He silently prayed, head bowed a little where he stood. "And... please help me get Joe back."

"Let me go!" a voice suddenly shouted, grabbing everyone's attention in an instant. Fenton, Frank, and the Gray Man turned to see Chief Lorenzo roughly shoving a young man with a ponytail into the room. Frank recognized him as the guy who'd ran in here earlier to warn Cypher. The man was in handcuffs and quickly shoved into a chair, a look of fury on his face.

"I ain't telling you a thing!" The young man spat. "You can beat it out of me. I don't care!"

"I'll make you talk!" Chief Lorenzo threatened, balling his hand into a fist.

"Hold it!" The Gray Man cut in. "Step away from him now!"

Chief Lorenzo's cheeks turned red as his eyes flooded with anger, but he reluctantly did as The Gray Man instructed**.**

Then the Gray Man stepped up to the young man and asked, more gently, "What's you're name?"

The young man just sat and stared in stone-cold silence.

"I can offer you a deal," The Gray Man went on to say. "Half of the Heartless recruits are already in our custody. So far we haven't been able to get anyone to come forward with information. I know Sei Duro has you all scared of losing your lives, but sadly, some recruits are dead because they choose to fight us."

The young man continued to stare at him blankly, not showing any signs of comprehension.

"All we want right now is Joe Hardy back. If you know where he is, please tell us." He paused to let his words sink into the young man's head. "If you cooperate with us and answer our questions, we can protect you from Sei Duro. Just tell us how to get the door open."

Again the young man just sat there, silent and blank.

Losing his patience, Fenton leaned down, meeting the man at eye-level. "Look, I'll do anything to get my son back. Tell us how to open that door and I will personally protect you from Heartless. I can make it so that Heartless will never find you. Please... just help me get my son back."

The young man looked right at Fenton, and finally he spoke. "Forget it! The minute I squeal, I'm dead!"

The questioning went on an on, with no effort, not even when Chief Lorenzo started roughing the young man up again. Fenton had to hand it to Sei Duro, he trained his recruits well; he'd gotten them too scared to talk, even in situations like this. He looked up at the Gray Man and Chief Lorenzo. "Forget it. He's not going to talk."

"Take him away." The Gray Man nodded in agreement as Chief Lorenzo escorted the young man out of the room.

Soon after, Fenton, Frank, and the Gray Man began searching the operating room again, sure they must've missed something. This time they were filled with determination, positive the answer was here. They were simply not giving up.

Fenton let out a deep breath, letting his eyes sweep the room. The place really looked like an operating room of a hospital. There were all kinds of machines and monitors, and as he walked over to the operating table with straps hanging off of it he saw that, sitting besides it, was a small table with a tray of medical surgical instruments.

He ran the palm of his hand over the table. It disgusted him to think of the torture those young boys had gone through. He could picture Dr. Marsalis implanting microchips into their brains, and his anger started boiling up inside him thinking of the four boys who'd died because of these horrible microchips; the pain and the fear they went through was hard to imagine.

It was what Tony Prito was going through right now, and to think that Joe could've been Heartless next victim? The thought was absolutely horrifying. Finding his baby boy strapped to that table would be branded in his brain forever.

"Joe?" Fenton whispered under his breath. He thought of how Joe had clung to him, feeling his trembling body in his arms like a scared little boy. _"He was scared to death! I'm supposed to protect him, keep him safe! Joe needed me and I let Sei Duro take him!"_

He sighed and let his eyes trail to the ceiling, pain and guilt overcoming him.

_"Now you're part of Heartless. Joe, why did I let you go?"_

"Damn!" he exploded, knocking over the small table with a tray of medical surgical instruments in a fit of rage and startling both Frank and the Gray Man. Fenton was about to say something when he spotted something on the floor.

"What is this?" he asked. Frank and Gray looked up to see Fenton standing next to the operating table. He was holding a small bottle and a syringe in his hand.

"I'm not sure. I found something too," the Gray Man answered, coming up to Fenton. He held up what looked like a thin piece of metal, no bigger then a strain of hair but with little tiny wires on the end of it. "I believe this is a microchip."

"And I think I've figured out how to open the door," Frank said, grinning. He got to his feet at once. "See, the texture is consistent... a grey color with myriads of thick cracks on the floor. But it's the only part of floor that has cracks in it. The rest of the floor is smooth."

Everyone looked at him, still not able to understand.

"And if I'm right..."

Fenton and Gray watched as Frank placed his toe in the middle of the cracked floor. Suddenly there was a loud _"click!" _and to their surprise, the steal door slid open, revealing a flight of winding stone steps going upwards.

"Of course! Sei Duro must've stepped on that spot as he was backing up with Joe," The Gray Man concluded.

Frank's voice rose triumphantly. "Hang on, Joe! We're coming!"

Fenton smiled proudly at his eldest son. He _knew_ Frank could figure it out. His brave, clever Frank was back. And very soon he would have his Joe back as well.

"We'll figure these out later," Gray said, pocketing the microchip. 'Let go get your son."

"Right," Fenton happily agreed as he put the bottle in his pocket. "Getting Joe back is all that matters."

The three began ascending the stairs as the door slammed shut behind them. There was no turning back now. However, even unsure of where the stairs led to, Fenton knew one thing and one thing only for sure: they'd bring him to Joe. "Hang on, son. I'm coming. This time I'm not letting you go."

* * *

After being led by Sei Duro from the cellar with a gun pressed against his back, Joe had climbed up five flights of stairs deep inside the mountain. On one side was a stone wall and on the other was nothing but a jaw-dropping view of Siena.

"Don't look down, Joseph," he heard Sei Duro chuckle. Joe couldn't help himself; he gulped nervously when he looked down over the metal railing and gripped it as tightly as he could, making his knuckles turn white as each step he took grew steeper and steeper. He wasn't afraid of heights, but if he was to fall there was nothing but an 1,200 foot drop and sharp rocks to catch him. That was enough to make anyone hold their breath. Soon they had stepped up on a small landing with a balcony. It was lined with the metal railing and to the left a stone wall.

"Oh, thank God," he said thankfully. He had never been so happy to get off of the steps.

Joe's celebration was short-lived, however, when he reached out to touch the wall and realized, _It's just a stone wall__"."_ In other words, a dead-end. He felt Sei Duro's hot breath down the back of his neck as a cold chill ran down his spin. Joe's heart started beating so fast he thought it would come flying out of his chest._ "I'm going to die…"_ he thought. _"He's either going to shoot me in the back... or push me over the balcony."_ He gulped nervously.

_"God, please help me,"_ Joe prayed and pleaded. _"Dad, Frank, where are you? Please don't leave me. __I need you."_

Joe took a breath to calm himself down.

"_What would Frank do?"_ Joe thought desperately. Then, instantly, he knew the answer to his question. _"Frank would refuse to be intimidated by this evil man. He wouldn't give up. He would fight, fight for his life, fight to live."_

Suddenly, Joe brushed up against something in the breast pocket of Sei Duro's jacket, and he remembered the small, electronic device! _"Huh, Tony!"_

Joe whirled around, locking eye's onto Sei Duro's with intensity. "Where is he? Where is Tony?" he demanded. "I know you have him."

Sei Duro raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't have your friend."

"But, you said... you had the power to end Tony's live."

"I do, with this," Sei Duro said in a cold, icy voice. He put the gun in his back pocket and pulled out the small, electronic device from his pocket jacket. "It doesn't matter where he is. I can control him with just a touch of a button."

He then smirked, and his eyes flashed with delight.

"The best part is, I've been controlling Prito ever since I set the three of you free."

Joe's mouth dropped in shock. "What?"

"I think Prito's time is up," Sei Duro said suddenly, and an evil grin spread across his face as he gripped the electronic device in his hand and pressed the button.

"No!" Joe snapped, his face first turning pale, then brick-red. Feeling pressure building up inside of him, he knew he was about to explode. There was no way to stop it. "I'll kill you!"

Without a second thought, Joe lunged at Sei Duro, causing him to loose his balance.

"You're a fool, Joe Hardy!" A nasty smirk spread across Sei Duro's face and suddenly he had latched onto Joe, sending both of them toppling over the metal railing.

* * *

It's just a stone wall. or...is it?

Please review. Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry it took me so long to up date. I had to rewrite this chapter because somehow I deleted part of it. Thank you to those who have stuck with me. I will try and update a soon as I can. Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think?

I don't own anything

The Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 21

There was a heavy silence in the air as Fenton, Frank, and the Gray Man carefully made their way up the flight of winding stone steps, gripping the metal railing tightly and swallowing the realization they were going deep inside the mountain. On one side of them was a stone wall and on the other was nothing but a jaw-dropping view of Siena.

The Gray Man glanced over at the two Hardy men. They were both quiet and lost in their own thoughts, but he knew perfectly well that they were thinking of the youngest Hardy; the worry and fear was evident in their eyes. He felt bad for them, wishing there was something he could say to put their minds at ease. But there was simply nothing he could say that wasn't a stone-cold lie. The only thing that would help them now was finding Joe Hardy alive and well.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream startled everyone out of their thoughts.

"Joe!" Frank and Fenton cried in unison.

Frank bolted up the stairs without a second thought, Fenton and Gray right on his heels. The two of them ran breathlessly until they approached the fifth landing when Frank had come to a complete halt, causing a chaotic train-reaction. Fenton and Gray almost lost their footing and had to grip the metal railing tight to keep from going over and falling to their doom. They took a second to compose themselves, then Fenton saw as Frank's face turned pale.

"Frank, what..." He started to ask, but then he looked up to see Sei Duro standing on a small terrace balcony dusting off his suit. He felt as if his heart had dropped to his feet when he didn't see Joe standing anywhere nearby. "Oh, God, please no."

Sei Duro finally looked up and greeted, "Hello Detective." His voice was as smooth and satisfied as chocolate.

"_Where's my son?!" _Fenton demanded, narrowing his eyes and giving the man a death-glare.

Sei Duro said nothing as a sly smile slid across his face.

Fenton shouted, _"Where's Joe!?"_

Finally the Heartless leader spoke, and when he did there was nothing but the upmost pleasure dancing in his eyes. "I'm afraid there's been an unfortunate _accident,_" Sei Duro replied sympathetically, nodding towards the balcony. "Young Joseph has fallen to his death."

Frank, Fenton, and the Gray Man gasped at this.

"Joe." Frank looked down over the metal railing, his eyes glued to the 1,200 foot drop and sharp rocks below them. There was no way anyone could survive a fall like that. "No, no, no Joe!" He then sank to his knees, to weak to keep standing, feeling as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. He couldn't process the thought that Joe... his best friend, and partner, his little brother was… _dead!_

"No!" Fenton gasped. He too looked over the railing, gripping it for support. Suddenly, the image of the dead, blond-haired boy in his files crossed his mind. It had scared the life out of him, thinking it was Joe. Now his worst nightmare had come true and the world seemed to be falling apart at the very seams. "Oh God, this is happening. Joe..." Fenton's mind started reeling, going into panic-mode. Again he was in complete shock, unable to process that Heartless had really done it, had really killed his baby boy. "No, please God, no!" Then, instantly, Fenton thought of Laura. "Oh God, How do I tell her? Our baby is dead..."

The Gray Man was absolutely disgusted to see the Heartless leader practically gloating at the sight of Detective Hardy and his son falling apart over the loss of the younger Hardy.

"You killed my son!" Fenton exclaimed. And at this, he finally lost it. Releasing his anger, he began puffing up his chest, his breathing growing heavy and ragged. "You took Joe's life. Now I'm going to take yours!"

Frank turned his head in time to see his father lung at Sei Duro, grabbing the front of his jacket and shoving the man up against the mountain wall. He held his breath as Fenton and the Heartless leader stood up, nose to nose, both with pure hatred gleaming in their eyes.

"Joseph was a fool!" Heartless spoke venomously. "I warned your boys not to underestimate my power." Sei Duro gave Fenton an evil grin. "No one can beat me. I always get what I want, and no one is going stop me... Not even you, Detective."

Fenton did not falter, the anger continued to pulsate from his being, and for a moment it blinded him of all else. Sei Duro took advantage of this.

"Here, allow me to help you find your son." He shoved Fenton hard on the chest, causing him to lose his footing and sending him against the metal railing. With quick reflexes, Fenton gripped the railing tight, the only thing that kept him from going over.

_"Dad!"_ Frank shouted, just as he caught a glimpse of Sei Duro pulling his gun out of his back pocket.

"You're a fool, Detective… just like Joseph," Heartless snarled, cocking back the handle of the gun and aiming it at Fenton's chest. "Now he's dead… just like you will be!"

"No!" Frank jumped to his feet and began to lung at Sei Duro. In a spilt second, the evil man turned the gun at him**.**

"No! Don't kill my son!" Fenton's eyes widened. He had already lost one son, and he couldn't bear to lose the other one. It would completely tear him apart. "Frank!

"Put the gun down, Sei Duro!" Gray ordered, aiming a 9mm Beretta pistol at the evil man's head. "You're a dead man!"

The Heartless leader looked at Frank, Fenton, and than Gray. There was an intense silence that filled the air, everyone waiting intently for Sei Duro to respond. All of the sudden, however, an evil grin spread across his face, his uncontrollable chuckling breaking the silence like the slash of a knife. "So be it!" Then he cocked back the handle of the gun, ready to fire it at the center of Frank's chest. "Looks like I win."

"I guess you're right," Frank replied sadly, truthfully, as a tear ran down his cheek. His entire body was trembling. "You've already taken the best part of me. My little brother is… dead." His voice trailed off. "Go ahead, then, kill me. I have nothing left to live for now." Frank raised his hands up in defeat and fell into silence.

"But before you kill me…" Frank said after a few moments, breaking his silence, "There's one thing you should always remember, Sei Duro."

"What's that?" Sei Duro narrowed his eyes at this, keeping his gun on Frank, hate etched in every crevice of his face.

Frank took a deep breath and said, "_Never_ underestimate a Hardy."

Fenton came seemingly out of nowhere, sending Sei Duro a roundhouse kick in a semicircular motion and knocking the gun of his hand. It skidded across the balcony.

The blow caught Sei Duro off-guard, but he quickly recovered as he and Frank made a mad dash for the gun. Sei Duro was too quick, however, and scooped up the gun in his hand just before Frank could get to it, ready to fire.

"No!" Fenton cried out.

_"Now you die!"_ Sei Duro said, his malicious eyes caught in a glare in Frank's direction.

Suddenly, the Gray Man started firing off a round of bullets into the man's chest. Sei Duro clutched his heart, the red stain of blood soaking his jacket, and he staggered backwards from the shock and pain of it, arms flailing. Then, all of the sudden, he toppled over the balcony as the gun flew out of his hand, both going over the railing.

With what was left of his reflexes, Sei Duro quickly latched onto the metal railing, gripping it so tight that his knuckles started to turn white as he clung to the very edge of the balcony, the very edge of his life. Fenton, Frank, and Gray watched the Heartless leader wince in pain as he clutched his bleeding chest, struggling to catch his breath while his other hand still gripped tightly. Frank knew this was an opportunity he wasn't going to miss. He stepped up to the metal railing and stood there, glaring down at the white-knuckled hand with his brown eyes burning with hatred.

"You killed my brother, you son of a bitch," Frank whispered, balling his hands into fists. "You don't deserve to live." He calmly took a deep breath, mustering up his hatred, then went on. "Joe and I made a vow that no more lives would be lost to people like _you_. I'm going to keep my brother's name alive and honor that promise.

"I know that's what J…Joe would want me to do." Frank stumbled on the words, and clearing his throat again, he added, "I'll do whatever it takes to put people like _you_ out of business for good. I'll do it for all the people that you hurt, like Little Antonio, Tony, the poor boys you put to death." Then his voice quivered out, "For Joe."

Sei Duro locked eyes with Frank. "Go ahead... kill me," he challenged breathlessly. "If... you think you're man enough."

Fenton and Gray watched as Frank's face suddenly became cold and serious. Fenton suck in a breath as Frank planted his hand firmly on top of Sei Duro hand.

Frank stared down at the evil man and realized that, at this moment, every part of him wanted to kill him. No one would say a word if he did, he reasoned. Like he'd said, he didn't deserve to live. He killed Joe.

After a tense moment he thought, Frank finally realized what he had to do.

"No," he said through clenched teeth. "No. If I did, I'd be no better than you." Frank bent over the rail, extending his right hand to the Heartless leader. "We don't believe in the kind of justice you do**,** Sei Duro. We believe that justice should be fought in a court of law, not by our own hands."

"You're a fool too! Just like your brother!" Sei Duro hissed. "I would never show you mercy." He had to clutch his chest tighter, and as he did his other hand started to slip from the railing.

"I know. That's why I'll never become Heartless." Frank leaned out farther, extending his arm to the best of his ability. "Here, reach up and take my hand. I'll pull you up."

Sei Duro looked up at Frank, eyes caught in a glare. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Frank, no, don't do it!" Fenton warned.

"Take my hand, Sei Duro."

Sei Duro reached up with his blood-slicked fingers to Frank's hand. Than, all at once, he said, "No," and with that the Heartless leader gave one finale curse in Italian, let go of the railing, and tumbled down the 1,200 foot drop into death. Frank, trembling and pale, watched as Sei Duro's body was impaled by the sharp rocks below. He felt as if he going to be sick.

At that moment there was a smothering silence that filled the air. No one spoke a single word.

"Good, he's dead. Heartless is dead," Frank finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "He can't hurt anyone ever again," he managed to add, he body shaking with emotion as he gripped the railing. He felt hot tears running down his face, and he bit his bottom lip to ease the flow of them. He looked up as the sun was setting over the beautiful mountain side and just continued to gaze at the view of Siena, refusing to fall apart. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath, then quickly wiped his eyes.

"How could you do this, little brother? It wasn't supposed to be like this. We had a plan, Joe, you and I had a plan. I'm going to graduate high school in the fall, and then start collage. Joe, you were… supposed to do the same next year. So we could go to work full-time with Dad as private investigators. That was the plan! Joe, you're my partner. What am I going to do without my partner?"

"Frank," he heard his dad whisper. He could hear the spinning emotions in his voice, too.

"Joe's still down there," Frank said quickly, wiping the tears away then taking a deep breath and turning around to face his father and Gray. He continued in all seriousness. "It'll be dark soon. Joe hates the dark. He always has since we were little. He still has a nightlight somewhere hidden in his room. He doesn't think I know, but I do." Tears began to stream down his face. "We have to find him."

"We will son..." Fenton's voice was filled with heavy emotion as he said this, choking his words. Suddenly he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He just couldn't believe it his baby boy who was dead. Fenton put his arms around Frank and the two fell into each other's embrace, crying softly.

The Gray Man took a step back, giving the father and son some time to grieve. Then a wave of sadness came over him, and trying to hold himself strong, Gray turned his head away. There were times when people would describe him as cold and uncaring because he rarely displayed his emotions. Mostly it was because of his line of work as a Network agent; he had to stay on his toes. However, if anyone truly knew him, they would know that he could be the most unselfish and caring guy when he wanted to be, as well as fiercely brave when necessary. He couldn't believe it himself that Joe Hardy was dead. The kid he'd butted-heads with from time to time. The same kid who would never back down from a fight, even when it was in his own best interest. The same kid who worked with his older brother, a detective-due whom Gray had come to admire for their passion for crime solving.

Then, suddenly, the Gray Man thought he heard something.

A voice called out, "_Frank!"_

The Gray Man's eyes widened. "Could it be?" He then turned to Frank and Fenton. "Frank, Fenton listen!"

Frank and Fenton quickly calmed themselves and listened intensely.

_"Frank... Dad! Somebody help me!_

Frank and Fenton looked at each other, their hearts pounding out of their chest. They knew that voice. Could it be? They immediately look over the balcony. "Joe!" Frank called out to his brother. "He's alive! How can it be?"

"_Frank... Dad! Somebody help me!_

"There's no telling how badly he's hurt," Fenton added quickly, looking over the railing and desperately wanting to see his son's face.

Then Joe's voice got louder. "Frank... Dad! Somebody help!

Frank looked over the railing but couldn't find Joe. "I don't see him!"

"Joe, where are you?!" Fenton called out to his son, the desperation growing in his voice

"Down here! Hurry… I can't hold on!"

"It sounds like he's underneath the balcony," Gray noted. He, too, was feeling the stress of the situation.

Immediately, Frank got down on his stomach and crawled under the metal railing to the very edge of the balcony. Fenton and Gray holding onto his legs, Frank soon found himself dangling upside down over the edge. Ignoring the blood rushing to his head, Frank looked right and left before spotting Joe just a few feet away, hugging a rock ledge. He could see Joe's body shaking like a leaf as he hung onto the ledge.

"I see him!"

"Can you reach him?" Fenton shouted.

"I think so!"

"Joe!" Frank called out, extending his right hand as far as it could go. "Here, reach up and take my hand."

"No… I can't." Joe shook his head, gulping nervously and refusing to let go.

"Joe, take my hand!"

"No. Frank, I... I can't..."

"Joe, just listen to me," Frank panted. "I am right here. Dad and Gray are here too." He paused to catch his breath, then went on, "Just reach up and grab my hand. Dad and Gray will pull us up!

Again, Joe shook his head no.

"Please... Joe," he pleaded. "I'm not going to let you fall."

"Frank, hurry! Grab your brother!" He heard his father's voice ring out; he could feel Fenton and Gray clamp down on his legs.

"Joe, you trust me, right?"

Joe gave a slight nod and said quietly, "Yes."

Okay… then take my hand."

Joe reached up to grab Frank's hand, and then suddenly, he slipped. "No... Frank! I can't. I'll fall!" He then went back to clinging to the ledge, trembling from his fear.

"Joe... try again. Come on, you can do it," Frank encouraged. "Just take my hand. Everything will be alright."

Okay," Joe replied. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and with a shaky hand, reached to grab his brother's hand. Frank gripped his brother's hand tightly and clamped shut his other hand, holding onto Joe for dear life.

"I got him! Dad, Gray, pull us up!"

"Don't let go Frank…" Fenton grunted as he and the Gray Man began to pull Frank back with all their might. He reached out and grabbed Frank's belt on his jeans. Soon he saw the top of Joe's blond hair, and with one final pull, both brothers were alive and safe on the balcony.

Frank and Joe leaned back against the railing, panting desperately and trying to catch their breath.

Joe started crying. Going into big-brother mode instantly, Frank grabbed Joe into a hug and held him tight to his chest without another word. At first, Joe sat stiffly in Frank's arms. Then, suddenly, his body began to shake uncontrollably. Joe took in a sharp breath and sobbed once. That was all it took. Soon the tears began to pour down his face. Heart-wrenching sobs shook Joe's entire body, and he clung to Frank as the horrific images of his ordeal came crashing down on him. How close had he come to death?

Frank sat there holding his little brother. "Shh... It's okay," he whispered, feeling hot tears running down his face. "I've got you."

He looked up at Fenton, sobbing but smiling despite himself. "We have him back. We have our Joe back."

Fenton knelt beside his boys, wrapping his strong arms around them both. With tears in his eyes, he silently prayed, "Thank You God."

Please review! Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy. The story is almost to the end. I just have to tie up some loose ends. Here's a new chapter, hope you like it.

I dont own the Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 22

The Gray Man was standing just a few feet away from Fenton and his sons, watching them with wide and incredulous eyes. He simply couldn't believe it; he'd thought for sure that the younger Hardy had fallen to his death and was gone for good. He was truly an extraordinary young man in spite of everything he'd gone through with the Heartless leader, or perhaps because of it. _He never gave up. He fought for his life, and here he_ _was_... Joe Hardy himself, alive and sitting here in the arms of his beloved father and brother. Gray couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as he observed the blond-haired boy. Just then, however something lying on the balcony caught his eye.

After a few good minutes of absolute relief, Joe finally calmed down enough for Frank and Fenton to help him to his feet. He held onto them for support, giving his sore and wobbly legs a chance to get used to being back on solid ground.

"Are you alright, son?" Fenton asked immediately, checking Joe out for any signs of serious injuries. Joe gave him a slight nod yes.

Fenton exchanged looks with Frank, and though neither said a word they both knew what the other was thinking: Joe still wasn't acting like himself. They could see the mix of emotions on his face, that blend of fear, sadness, and anger. They understood perfectly well, however, for he had just gone through a horrific ordeal with Heartless that had almost cost him his life. Anybody would be shaken up.

Feeling the need to touch his baby boy, Fenton gently brought his hand to the side of Joe's face, sweeping the tears away with his thumbs as he looked over his bruised face and swollen bottom lip. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing him. But here he was, anyway, actually standing in front of him. Maybe he was scared and injured and wearing nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants, but he was alive, and that was what mattered. Instantly, the four boys who'd died by the hands of Heartless came to Fenton's mind: Matteo Benedetto, Jase Bradley, Bryce Cooper, and the blond haired boy who's identity was still unknown but which he'd vowed to discover.

He couldn't bear the thought of the boy's parents not knowing what had happened to their kid. He felt he owed it to them. The heartache they must be going though, a pain that no one should ever have to go through... these were young boys who'd died. They'd had their whole lives ahead of them, and Heartless had ripped those from them as if it didn't even mean a thing.

Looking at Frank and Joe, Fenton's whole world was in his arms. "I have both of my boys' back," he thought, imagining how close he came to losing them. "I'm never taking them for grated."

"Joe, you're safe now," Fenton said aloud this time, wrapping his strong arms around his youngest son and pulling him into another, deeper hug. "Sei Duro is dead. He can't hurt anyone ever again."

"I know. I'm glad," Joe finally spoke, but his voice was harsh and he broke away from Fenton. "I watched him fall off the balcony," he grumbled, looking at Frank, Fenton, and Gray with anger in his eyes. "It doesn't matter now, because it's all been for nothing." Despair filling his voice, he turned away, facing the view of the sun setting over the mountain side. His blue eyes glittered in the lighting.

"Joe, what do you mean by that?"

There was silence for a moment. No one spoke a word; they all just stood waiting for the younger Hardy to speak.

Frank came up beside Joe, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Talk to me, little brother."

"I failed him, Frank... I failed Tony!" Joe huffed, breaking his silence and starting to shake. Looking at Frank, his voice filled heavy with emotion.

"Just like Iola. Now Tony…" He trailed off, brushed Frank's hands away, and ran his own hands through his blond hair.

There was a heavy silence as Joe uttered the next sentence, so blunt and harsh it hit Frank like a brink.

"Tony is dead."

Frank's eyes widened, startled by the thought. His heart started pounding repeatedly out of his chest. The thought of his friend instantly came to his mind; they haven't heard a single word about Tony for hours.

"No... Tony's not d..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, even say the word. "He can't be." He exchanged looks with Fenton and Gray, but neither one knew what to say to this.

Frank, turning his attention back to Joe, asking hurriedly, "What makes you think Tony is..." He gulped. "Dead?"

"Sei Duro had this electronic device. It looked something like a cell phone," Joe began to explain. "He was using it to have some sort of control over Tony, even when he set the three of us free from the cellar."

Frank's mouth dropped in disbelief. "What?"

"You mean this?" the Gray Man spoke up, getting everyone's attention. Fenton, Frank, and Joe turned to see the Network agent holding pieces of a broken electronic device. "It was lying by the stone wall."

"Yes, that's it." Joe nodded as Gray brought it over to them. "Right before I left the room with Sei Duro, he whispered in my ear that he had the power to end Tony's life. I didn't know what he meant at first, though, I thought he had done something to Tony and was keeping him somewhere in this place. I demanded to know where he was keeping him, but Sei Duro said he didn't have him or even know where he was." He paused to take a breath and then added, "He said it doesn't matter. He could control Tony with just a touch of a button. Then he pulled out that electronic device from the pocket of his jacket."

Joe paused again, but this time to regain his bearings.

"Frank, you know all those episodes Tony had?"

"Uh, yeah," Frank slowly replied.

_"Every time Tony cried out in pain, it was Sei Duro causing it with that _electronic device_." _A chill ran down Frank's spin as he let Joe's words sink in. Joe started counting off with his fingers just to further emphasis his point. "Tony's memory loss, accusing us of kidnapping and hurting him, calling dad a murderer." He touched the hand-prints on his neck. "And… when he attacked me."

That's exactly how this microchip project is supposed to work," The Gray Man piped up. "So, basically, Tony had this implanted into his head," he added, pulling the microchip out of his pocket that he'd found earlier. He held it up with the broken electronic device to demonstrate. "And then Sei Duro used this electronic device to have control over the boy'_s every _thought, reaction, hearing, and visual observation. This caused a certain neurological potential, spikes, and then created patterns in his brain and its electromagnetic fields, which decoded into thoughts, pictures, and voices. By using electromagnetic stimulation to change Tony's brainwaves and affect his muscular activity, he had painful muscular cramps most likely experienced as torture."

"No wonder Tony was in such pain. It had to be excruciating for him every time Heartless used that thing!" It disgusted Frank as he visualized the microchip being implanted into Tony's head, absolutely no care given to how it would hurt him. Suddenly he remembered the fear and confusion in Tony's eyes and the sound of his terrified voice, screams that would be forever etched in his head.

_"Nooo! Not again... I... can't take it anymore... Frank! Joe! God! Somebody Help me... Ooow! My head… please make it stop!"_

He also thought back to when Sei Duro had forced them to walk through his Villa. He and Joe had carried Tony on their backs and every so often they had stopped to take a rest. Every time he or Joe would ask him how he was doing, Tony would only respond back with, "W... Who are you? W-hat... do you want?" Sometimes he would say nothing at all, just give them a vacate stare as if trying to figure out who they were but without the energy to voice it. They would spend at least five minutes convincing him that, at the very least, _they were friends_. Then, finally, it was as if something would click in his head, and Tony would just look at them and nod, "Okay."

"Oh God, Tony, I'm so sorry," Frank whispered numbly. He could see the mask of anger on his father's face and felt it mimicked on his own.

"Damn you Heartless!" Fenton silently cursed Sei Duro even though the man was dead. Heartless certainly lived up to its name, using that poor boy like lab rat in some mad science experiment. And all for what? Just to make him do whatever he wanted, knowing the pain he was inflicting on Tony and not caring in the slightest.

"It must've fallen out of Sei Duro's hand when I tried to make a grab for the thing," Joe said. "And it hit against the wall, breaking it into pieces right before we went over the balcony. Everything happened too fast... somehow I managed to grab onto the ledge and keep myself from letting go."

Looking the broken pieces of the electronic device over, Gray commented, "Well there's no way it can be fixed. It would've been nice to see what was on it."

Frank took the broken device from Gray and then the microchip; he studied them closely, thinking out-loud. "Well, in order for the microchip to work with this electronic device, it would have to be programmed onto a computer along with the information. Am I right?"

"That's correct, Frank," Gray agreed.

"We just need to find the computer..." Fenton started to say

"What difference does it make?!" Joe shouted, cutting him off. His face was red with frustration. "None of this matters now!"

When no one responded, Joe shouted even louder. "It's over... Don't you get it? _Tony is dead!"_

"Joe, calm down and listen to me," Fenton instructed putting his hands firmly on his youngest son's shoulders and forcing Joe to look at him. "First off, this microchip project is a very dangerous thing. We need to find this computer and everything related to this microchip project and destroy it as soon as possible... so that people like Heartless can't play God with human lives ever again.

"And the second thing is, none of this is your fault. Son, you have got to stop blaming yourself for what's happened to Tony and to Iola."

"How can it not be my fault?" Joe looked at Fenton with anger burning in his eyes. **"**I made a deal with Heartless to leave Frank and Tony alone so he would stop playing his sick mind games with us... Frank and Tony were both getting hurt by Heartless. I had to do something. I just wanted to make it stop, so I left with him to join Heartless, but it didn't work because now ... _Tony is dead!_**" **He turned away, shame rushing through him.

"Joe, look at me."

Joe looked at Fenton. "I understand why you did what you did for Frank and Tony. It was a brave thing that you did." It was breaking Fenton's heart to have to tell Joe this, knowing how much he worrying himself sick over his friend, but he knew it was necessary. Silently, he prayed for the right words to say, but there was only one thing to tell him: the truth. "Joe, to tell you the truth, we don't know whether or not Tony is alive... or dead."

Frank picked up the story. "The last time we saw Tony, it was at Ricky's house. He was being loaded up onto a stretcher and accompanied by Sam on his way to the hospital in Siena."

"I had several of my men escort them there and had given them strict orders to stand guard and stay alert for any Heartless activity," Gray added. "That's been several hours ago and we haven't heard a word."

"So... it's possible something could've happened to Tony?" Joe asked slowly, trying and failing to remain calm. His piercing blue eyes stared almost pleadingly at Fenton, wanting answers but also fearful of what those answers might be.

"Yes, Joe, it is a possibility," Fenton said, taking a deep breath before adding, "But I am sure there is a logical explanation as to why we haven't heard any news about Tony."

After a few minutes, Joe took a deep breath to calm down, this time completely. "You're right, Dad. I'm sorry, it's just not knowing... that's what's killing me."

"I know Joe. I know," Fenton said. He placed his hand comfortably on Joe's back. "I think the next step, before we make any assumptions, is to stay calm and get off of this mountain. We are going to Siena to see for ourselves what is going on with Tony. Besides that, I want you and your brother to get checked out by a doctor."

"Okay, let's go get out of here," Joe agreed. He then looked down at the hideous gray sweatpants he was wearing. "Once we have Tony back safe and sound, I'm burning these sweatpants."

* * *

Let me know what you think? please review Thank you!


	23. Chapter 23

I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy. I'm trying to wrap things up, there are still some loose ends I'm working on. I hope I didnt lose my readers. If your still intrested. Here is a new chapter. Hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think? Should I keep going?

Review thank you!

I don't own Hardy Boys

Chapter 23

Mind Games

* * *

"Let's get out of here!" Joe exclaimed, making his way towards the narrow stone steps as soon as his hand touched the cool, metal railing.

"Joe, wait a minute!" Frank called to his brother.

Joe turned to see him studying the mountain wall with strange, captivated interest.

"What are you doing?

"I'm looking for another way down."

Joe raised an eyebrow as to look at Frank strangely. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep," Frank replied simply as he continued to study the wall. Joe knew his brother had gone through an ordeal himself with Heartless, and the fact that he didn't know exactly what that ordeal was disturbed him. He remembered Frank's behavior in the operating room, how he had been about to shoot Sei Duro to prevent the man from taking him.

Joe also remembered just before he left with the Heartless leader, and the horrible fight that had broken out between Frank, Sei Duro, and his three Heartless goons. Joe felt bad that he hadn't been able to come to his brother's aid, but at the time he was too busy fighting for his life with Tony. The whole time Joe had worried himself sick wondering if Frank was alright. Frank told him he'd walked away with just a small bump on the head, that he was completely fine, but now Joe was beginning to think he hadn't been so truthful.

"Frank, it's just a wall. There's no other way down." He crunched up his nose, looking over the metal railing before adding, "Well, there is... but I don't think you want to go that way…"

"Oh I think there is, look above us," Frank interrupted, pointing up, and Joe, Fenton, and Gray all followed the line of his finger to do as he said.

Joe's jaw dropped in shock as a large, stone, rustic-style mansion came into view, looming over them with olive groves and cypresses that had most of the estate fenced off.

"Up there is Sei Duro's Villa!" He pointed out. "It's obvious he put a lot of time and money into this place. Besides that, I have a feeling we can't go back the same way through that steel door."

"I agree with you, Frank," The Gray Man said abruptly, and he followed suit, joining Frank at the wall.

Joe turned to Fenton with slight concern, asking, "What are they talking about?"

Fenton quickly began explaining to Joe about the steel door in the operating room. "We were in a panic trying to get to you, so we began searching the room from top to bottom trying to find a way to open it. Just in time, Frank figured out how. There was a lever inside a myriad of thick cracks on the floor."

"So you think that wall is going to open?" Joe asked quizzically, trying his best to understand this but still not entirely confident.

"Yes I do." Frank nodded as he began pressing the stones on the wall in quick succession, pondering deeply for a moment before adding, "And I'm willing to bet the computer we're looking for is somewhere up in that mansion."

Before Joe could even begin to voice the several questions invading his mind, Frank drilled on his final instruction.

"There's probably a secret lever. So start pressing every stone on the wall."

Joe, still full of confusion, watched with slight awe as Frank, Fenton, and Gray began to press against every stone in the wall. He still didn't quite understand, but at this point he didn't much care either... all he wanted was to get as far the hell away from this place as possible. And, more importantly, he wanted to find Tony. Shrugging his shoulders and deciding not to question Frank anymore, Joe stood beside his brother and assisted in pushing the stones on the wall. "If Frank believes the wall will open up, well then, that's good enough for me."

Then, all of the sudden, his hand landed on a small stone sitting in the middle of a cluster of rocks. Suddenly, there was a loud _"swish!" _and to Joe's great astonishment another set of stone steps popped up from seemingly out of nowhere, leading up to a door.

"Oh, okay... it's not just a wall," Joe noted.

Frank patted him on the back, smiling smugly. "Good work, little brother."

"Thanks, big brother."

There was a short pause as everyone reveled in their success, and then...

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Joe exclaimed, and immediately he started to make his way up the steps to the door.

"Hold it!" Fenton stopped him, pulling him back to his side.

"What?" Joe groaned, growing impatient at his father's protective. "Dad, nothing is going to happen! Sei Duro is dead, and Gray said that half of the Heartless recruits are already in custody. Isn't that right?" Joe asked, nodding at Gray. Fenton, Frank, and Gray had all taken turns filling him in on everything that has happened with Heartless, including the fact that Dr. Marsalis and Cypher were both dead as well.

"Yes, Joe, that's right," the Gray Man replied coolly.

"See, Dad? It's okay."

"You don't know that, son. We still need to be careful," Fenton warned his impulsive son. Even though his detective instincts were kicking into high gear, wanting to see what was inside, that didn't stop his fatherly instinct from kicking in as well. The two natural instincts battled within him like soldiers.

On one hand, Feton knew his boys could take care of themselves, despite his youngest son's impulsive nature. However, despite all of what they'd done, they were still his boys and after the hell he had gone through of almost losing them, he would make damn sure it never happened again.

"There is no way of knowing what we're walking into. It's important that we stay on our toes," Fenton added. He looked directly at Joe, saying with a tone of great authority. "You pull a stunt like that again, I'll skin you alive."

"...I know. I know. I've heard all of this before," Joe retorted glaring at Frank. _They're killing me,_ he thought. _I don't know who is worse, Dad or Frank?_

"Dad, I can't promise you..." he started to say, but he stopped upon catching the exceptionally serious look in Fenton's eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll be careful."

"Okay, let's go," Fenton said, and with that he swallowed a large gulp of air and took the lead up the steps.

At this, Frank simply turned around, grinning at Joe. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me," he whispered.

Joe just shot him a look, a glare in his eyes that said, "Shut up!"

"Yes!" A big smile spread across Frank's face at the spectacular realization. "Joe is back!"

The Gray Man just stifled a chuckle and shook his head in amusement. Even he couldn't help but admit it. "It's good having the Hardy brothers back."

* * *

Filled with caution, Fenton led Gray, Frank, and Joe up the steps and to the mysterious-looking door. "Well, I can tell you one thing," Joe commented. "Sei Duro had to be in great shape to have gone up and down all these stone steps."

"Shhh…" Fenton shushed. He held up his hand, making everyone stop in their tracks. Frank, Joe, and Gray were listening intensely when suddenly they heard an array of a loud voices coming from inside. Together they rose ever-steadily in volume.

"_Why are you here?!"_ A voice shouted venomously in broken English.

Frank immediately recognized that voice as belonging to the one and only Chief Lorenzo.

_"I… I'm looking for Frank. I help find Joe. They're a… my friends,_" Another voice answered in broken English. "I fear something bad happened to them! Heartless already killed... Mama… and Matteo... I not lose them too!

_"Is that Ricky?" _Joe whispered to Frank, his eyebrows raised. Frank just nodded yes. He knew it without a hint of doubt.

"You go now! S_peak of this to no one,_" Chief Lorenzo threatened, "Or I'll arrest you for interfering in a police matter."

There was a pause of charged tension before the man added.

"Go now!"

"No!"

"Then I'll make you!" Suddenly, a sound of a scuffle could be heard from inside, causing a racket that made Joe and Frank cringe. "No… stop!" Ricky screamed out.

Fenton immediately kicked in the door with great force to find Chief Lorenzo standing there with Ricky shoved up against a wall. He watched in horror as the man belted the boy across the face with a fist. Ricky to fell to the floor with a crash, clutching his face in utter agony and completely stunned by the blow. Fear flashed in Ricky's eyes as Chief Lorenzo stood over him; the man's cheeks went from pale to brick red as his eyes flooded with a burning, fiery anger. He had his fists out, as if ready to strike the boy yet again.

At this sight, the Gray Man bellowed, "Step away from the boy now!" Chief Lorenzo spun around, completely startled at seeing Gray and the Hardy's in the room, but he did not hesitate to begin backing away from Ricky. The anger was replaced by a flood of awkward guilt.

Frank and Joe both cried out at once, "Ricky!"

"Frank... Joe!" Ricky screamed back. Despite his pain, he scrambled to his feet in an instant, springing towards the brothers. Frank and Joe stood protectively in front of Ricky, furious at the sight of blood dripping from his bottom lip. Their eyes glowed as red as Chief Lorenzo's, but with indignation rather than blind fury.

"Are you alright?" Frank asked, seeing the pain and fear welling up in Ricky's eyes.

Ricky just nodded yes.

"What's going here?" Frank asked, this time glaring at Chief as he felt his big brother instinct kicking in; it was the same way he felt whenever someone hurt Joe. He had the sudden need to protect this poor kid. Maybe, in a way, he felt like he owed it to Matteo, as one big brother to another.

"Who are you?" Joe demanded.

I'm Chief Lorenzo of Siena Police," the man answered sharply, in broken English. "I was doing a search of this room... when that boy barged in here." Chief Lorenzo pointing at Ricky accusingly, as if he were the one who had done something wrong and not the other way around. "I didn't want him disrupting any evidence, since he is not a police."

When the others would not stop staring in utter disbelief, he added defensively, "I asked him to leave. He would not."

"So you hit him!" Joe shot back, and this time fury really did pulse through him. "Is this how you conduct police business?"

"Chief Lorenzo," Fenton commented calmly but seriously, "I don't know how you got that badge."

"I was elected to serve and protect the people of Siena," Chief Lorenzo said heatedly.

"And do you always use excessive force?"

"Si, if it is needed."

Everyone in the room fell into complete silence, the air around them heavy as bricks.

"Chief Lorenzo, we were standing outside the door," Gray said point-blank. "What did you mean by_'speak of this to anyone. Or I'll arrest you for interfering in a police matter_?'"

Chief Lorenzo remained suspiciously quiet.

"What is this room?" Fenton asked, quickly taking in the large room that they were standing in. He had been so caught up in the moment he hadn't even noticed it.

On one side of the room sat a leather sofa with two leather armchairs gathered around a beautiful brick fireplace. There was also a beautiful Persian rug sitting on hand-crafted wood flooring. Above the mantel was a painted portrait of a beautiful woman in a long, sleeveless white dress. The woman was sitting on a bench in a garden, her dark raven hair done up in a stylish up-do that brought out her green emerald eyes so extensively he couldn't help but stare. She reminded Fenton of Angela Santos, but then he noticed a name on the bottom corner that read quite clearly: Angelica.

Then, on the other side of the room, sat a huge mahogany desk with an executive's chair pulled out. Fenton went and stood behind the desk. There were papers and books scattered atop it as well as the floor, as if someone had been going through the desk looking for something. "What the hell happened in here?" he demanded.

When Fenton turned around to a beautifully hand-crafted, built-in-bookshelves sitting behind him, what caught his eye was a heart-shaped marking carved in the middle of the shelf. Suddenly it all clicked

"This is Sei Duro's private quarters," Chief Lorenzo spoke up. "That is why, Detective, I was searching this room… When that boy barged in here."

Ricky spoke out suddenly, rubbing his sore face. "I was worried about Frank and Joe. I wanted to help them. So.. .I found my way up here. I come down a hallway, then I hear a loud crash in here and find the Chief going through the desk."

"What were you searching for, Chief Lorenzo?" Frank and Joe watched Chief Lorenzo gulp nervously as Fenton's hand hovered over the heart-shaped carving. As soon as he touched the heart, the bookshelf opened up to a brightly-lit computer screen. On it was a black heart with a blood-red outline and a spiked X through it. Fenton's eyes widened as he slid out a black keyboard.

"Well, this must be the computer." Just then, something else caught Fenton's eye. "What is this?" he asked. Frank, Joe, and Gray looked up to see Fenton holding a silver disc labeled: **_Microchip project_**.

"I know we've asked this before," Frank said, looking straight at the man. "But let's ask this one more time, and this time you sure as hell better answer honestly. Are you or are you not part of Heartless?"

Chief Lorenzo said nothing. The silence was enough an answer as anything.

"You should know that there is no one to protect you," Fenton said firmly, crossing his arms to his chest and glaring his heart out.

The Gray Man added, his voice a mix of anger and smugness, "Sei Duro is dead."

"Are you with Heartless?" Fenton repeated.

"Si," Chief Lorenzo finally confessed. "I saw Sei Duro fall to his death. I knew I had to find that disc. It was going to make me rich."

"How dare you?!" At this, Fenton had reached his boiling point. "There is a young man at this very moment fighting for his life. In fact, we don't even know if he's alive or dead!" He held up the disc, on the verge of an explosion, and shouted with all his lungs, "This microchip project has already cost the deaths of four teenage boys! Sei Duro almost used it on my son!"

Joe instinctively put his hand on Frank's arm. Frank knew that Joe was still upset over his ordeal with the Heartless leader, and especially over his near-death experience. Frank, going into big-brother-mode, started rubbing his little brother's back to let him know he was okay. It was all going to be okay.

Fenton took a deep breath to calm down before continuing on. "Chief Lorenzo, you've just proven my point as to why we need to destroy it." With that, he took the disc and broke it in pieces in his bare hands. The shattered remains glinted in the light of the room.

Chief Lorenzo gulped nervously but said nothing. Before another word was said, the sound of Fenton's cell phone broke out into the air, startling everyone to attention. Frank and Joe both sucked in breaths of air as an uneasy feeling came over both of them. They didn't know what it meant, but what they did know was that it couldn't be good.

Fenton immediately answered it.

"Detective Fenton Hardy."

"Fenton… oh thank God," he heard a familiar voice whisper from the other end of the line. Hearing the voice, Fenton's heart started pounding out of his chest. He knew that voice very, very well.

"Fenton? It's Sam..."

"Sam! Thank God! You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"Same here... Are you alright? please tell me you have Frank with you?"

"I'm alright... and yes I have Frank."

"And... Joe, you have him too?"

"Yes, I have them both."

And they're alright?"

"Yes."

"That's great news, Fenton!" Fenton could hear the sound of utter relief in Sam's voice, sending to his chest a swirl of affection. Then he heard a loud commotion and voices shouting in the background, causing him to tense and those warm feelings to immediately vanish. There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Sam, what's wrong? Is everyone alright?!"

The silence continued. Fenton gripped the phone until his knuckles turned white. "Sam?"

"I'm afraid Tony isn't," Sam's voice finally broke out.

"What?" Fenton looked at Frank and Joe. By the expression on their father's face, Frank and Joe both knew something was wrong, and fear flooded through them.

"Listen, Fenton, I'll explain everything! Just get Frank and Joe to the Siena Hospital!"

Before Fenton could ask why, Sam answered the question for him.

"And hurry. They're the only ones who can help Tony."


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working on this chapter it's been kind of slow. Here it is hope you like it.

**I probably should warn you there is talk of suicide in this chapter and the next one.**

Please read and review let me know what you think?

I don't own the Hardy Boys.

* * *

Mind Games

Chapter 24

"Dad, was that Sam?" Frank asked the minute Fenton hung up his phone. He was doing his best not to panic but inside he was screaming, fully aware that it was bad news on the end of the line.

"Yes..." Fenton started to say, but all at once the boys began firing on questions: "What did he say!? Why did it take him so long to get in touch with us? What's going on!?"

"Boys!" exclaimed Fenton. "I know you're worried about Tony, but for his sake try to stay calm." As soon as he said that, Frank and Joe began to calm down, knowing deep down that their father was right.

"As to why we haven't heard from him," he went on to explain," It could've just been a bad connection. There was a loud commotion and voices shouting in the background as I was talking to Sam."

Joe stepped up to Fenton, his eyes wide and utterly serious. "Dad, did he say anything about Tony?" he asked, dreading the answer to his question. "Is he okay?"

"Tony's dead, isn't he?" Joe concluded when Fenton didn't answer right away. When he repeated it, his voice cracked. "He's _dead_."

Fenton felt his heart sink into his stomach upon seeing the devastation in Joe's piercing blue eyes, Frank's brown eyes mirroring the same expression. It was pretty clear that they were trying hard to show a brave front for Tony's sake, but the worry and fear etched upon their faces were evident. Fenton knew they were about to fall apart...

And why wouldn't they? This was their friend, for heaven sake! They'd known Tony since elementary school. They had been through a lot together, especially dealing with Tony's horrific ordeal last summer. Frank and Joe were there by his side every step of the way, risking their own lives to help him**. **After the warehouse bombing in Bayport that took place just a few weeks ago, it was _Tony_ who helped save Joe's life when he was going through his own hell. And now with everything that was happening here in Siena involving this microchip project... it was almost too much to handle. All of this was done by the hands of the Heartless leader who wanted to play God with human lives, most recently by implanting microchips into the brains young boys, and silently Fenton hoped Sei Duro burned in hell for all the pain and suffering he put these boys through.

Just then, Fenton realized that throughout all of this mess, Frank, Joe, and Tony had managed to create a strong, emotional attachment towards one other. Fenton wasn't so sure this was a good thing, however; it felt as if each boy was hanging onto the edge of his sanity with worry for the others. Fenton remembered how torn Frank had been when he had to leave Tony's side in his time of need. It was truly breaking his heart having to force him to do that, but at the same time he couldn't just abandon Joe and leave him in the clutches of Heartless.

Fenton also hadn't forgotten Frank's erratic behavior in the operating room, and how he had been about to shoot Sei Duro to prevent the man from taking Joe. The thought was almost too scary to think of... to what lengths wouldn't Frank go in order to save his little brother's life, as well as his friend? Did that mean he was capable of killing a person to do it?

Right in front of his eyes, Frank became a different person when he'd thought that Joe had fallen to his death after a struggle with Sei Duro. To Frank, if anyone caused harm to Joe in any way, it was the ultimate sin, and that person would certainly face his wrath. No one hurts his little brother and gets away with it. Fenton shuddered at the memory of Frank's face becoming cold and serious when he'd placed his hand firmly on top of Sei Duro hand while the man dangled off the balcony, struggling to survive after Gray had sent a bullet straight through his chest. For a split second, Fenton thought that Frank was actually going to release the evil man's grip from the railing, but thank God he didn't follow through with it. Thank God Joe was alive.

With that, Fenton's thoughts immediately turned to Joe. He put the blame on himself for what happened to Tony, just like the night Iola died. Just then, a disturbing thought entered Fenton's mind: "God. If Tony dies, how will Joe handle it? He carried the burden of Iola's death on his shoulders. Things had gotten so bad that he almost took his life with a handful of sleeping pills. If hadn't Frank stopped him in time before..."

But what would happen next time? What if Joe couldn't handle it if Tony died? How would _both_ of them handle it? Fenton couldn't bear the thought of a repeat of that terrifying night. Maybe it was a bit of selfishness on his part, but God, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Please, for my boys' sake," Fenton pleaded, looking upwards, "I don't think I have the strength to pick up the pieces. Tony can't die. He just can't. I'm not ready to lose them both."

"Dad... Is Tony dead?" There was a panic in Joe's voice that snapped Fenton out of his troubled thoughts immediately.

"I'm sorry, Joe." Fenton let out a deep breath before finally answering. "Uh, from what Sam told me, Tony isn't doing so well. He said for me to get you two to the Siena Hospital... that you're the only ones who can help him." At this, the brothers exchanged worried looks. They were both thinking the same thing: what was going on with Tony?"

"Maybe _he_ knows something," Frank suggested, shooting a hateful glare at Chief Lorenzo, his voice uncharacteristically hard. "If you know something, spill it!"

A flash of anger ignited in the Chief's eyes before he replied rather coldly. "I know nothing of this."

"You're lying! You were working for Sei Duro!" Frank snapped, balling his hands into fists. His brown eyes were blazing hot as he directed them at Chief Lorenzo. "What have you done to Tony?!"

"I told you. I know nothing of this! Maybe it's _your_ friend. Maybe he did something. Maybe he just went crazy," Chief Lorenzo added out of spite. "Like he did when he attacked my officers!"

In a flash Frank had lunged at Chief Lorenzo, grabbing him by the throat and shoving the man up against the wall. "If you've done anything him," he snarled, "I'll..."

"Frank!" Joe and Fenton shouted at once. They were both stunned by his actions; this was way out of Frank's character.

"Get him off of me! He's crazy!" Chief Lorenzo bellowed.

"Shut Up!" Fenton fired back quickly. He came around from behind the desk. It took both Fenton and Joe to pry the older Hardy brother's iron-like grip off of Chief Lorenzo's neck.

As soon as they pried him loose, Frank took another attempt to attack Chief Lorenzo. "What have you done to Tony?!"

"Frank, stop it!" Fenton ordered, stepping in front of his son and keeping his hands firmly on his shoulders. "He's not worth it. Think of Tony; he needs you right now."

"Frank, please stop!" Joe shouted as well, practically pleading with him. "You're scaring me!"

Frank immediately stopped and turned to the fear in Joe's eyes, knowing it was he who was the cause of it. He let go of Chief Lorenzo and took a step back to collect himself. He then grabbed Joe, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry, Joe," he apologized, ashamed of his actions.

He looked over Joe's shoulder, and this time his voice was calm. "If you know something about Tony, please tell us," Frank pleaded to Chief Lorenzo.

Chief Lorenzo just stood in stone cold silence.

That was when the Gray Man exploded: "If you know something spill it!"

"Alright, I tell you this," Chief Lorenzo said in broken English while rubbing his neck. It seemed the Gray Man had scared him enough to talk. "I explain to you and Detective Hardy in my office about how Sei Duro's Villa is very secluded. Communication is very difficult getting through, especially by a cell phone. Sei Duro made it so that this place is cut off from Siena." He shook his head. "That is all I know. I know nothing of the Prito boy."

"I'll bet Sei Duro did it to hide his dirty secret," Frank concluded. "The microchip project..."

'Everybody freeze!" A new voice shouted just as a swat team of officers entered the room from another door. They all had their weapons drawn and pointing at them, looking strong, fierce, and utterly terrifying.

Ricky had been watching the scene in front of him with his eyes wide, observing the uniformed men. "Who are they?" he asked nervously. Fenton, Frank, and Joe stood eyeing the men suspiciously, ready for a fight if need-be.

"No need to worry," Gray confirmed. "They work for me. In fact, they escorted Tony to the hospital. "

"Sir, is everything under control?" A tall, muscular officer spoke first once he recognized the Gray Man.

"Yes Davis, everything is under control," Gray addressed his officer.

Davis's eyes fell on the three boys in the room, sweeping over their bruised and battered faces. He couldn't help but notice Joe's swollen bottom lip and the purple bruises in the shape of hand-prints around his neck. The only thing he had on was a flimsy pair of gray sweatpants. The officer put down his weapon and then took off his jacket, handing it to Joe. "Here, put this on."

"Thank you," Joe replied. He graciously accepted the jacket and puts it on, grateful for the warmth and dignity it provided him.

"Thank you," said Fenton as well. He too nodded his thanks.

"What going on at the Siena hospital?" Gray asked, getting back to the matter at hand. "Davis, why are you here?"

"It's been difficult trying to get in touch with you at the hospital. All communication from here has been cut off from Siena," the officer began to explain, feeling all eyes on him. "We came here looking for you... we were worried there was trouble."

"What's going on?" Frank pushed, his patience wearing thin.

"Soon after we arrived at the hospital, the Prito boy was taken straight in to the emergency room," Davis went on to say. "When the medical staff started examining him, the Prito boy came to from the sedative he was given by the paramedics. From what we were told he woke up screaming hysterically, crying out for Frank and Joe Hardy."

Frank and Joe exchanged panicked glances.

"When they tried to restrain him, things started to escalate. The boy managed to break free and went into a tirade: he began knocking over medical equipment, cursing hateful words in Italian, and he got violent with anyone who tried to stop him," Davis continued on. "The whole time he kept screaming for Frank and Joe."

"What about Mr. Prito or Dr. Stevens? Where are they?" Fenton asked.

"Sam Radley, the gentleman who came with the boy, informed us the he had gotten in contact with a Mrs. Laura Hardy. She and the boy's father are on their way from Florence. He did contact a Dr. Stevens as well. He's on a plane to Italy as we speak, but it will take several hours before he gets here.

"Where is Tony now?" Frank asked worriedly.

"Right now, he has barricaded himself in one of the hospital rooms. He refuses to let anyone in until he sees Frank and Joe Hardy. It was Mr. Radley's suggestion to come here and get the Hardy brothers to the hospital."

Frank looked at Joe with determination in his eyes, saying, "I promised Tony we would be with him once we found you. He's waiting for us."

"Uh, there's another reason he sent us after you," Davis pressed on. "The Prito boy is threatening to kill himself...** "**

"No!" Frank and Joe exploded at once. The words sent chills rolling down their spins. They had to get to Tony before it was too late!

"Davis, you take Fenton and the boys to Siena," The Gray Man stated, putting Chief Lorenzo in handcuffs. "Once I get the Chief into custody, I'll join you as soon as I can."

Davis nodded eagerly.

"Keep me posted! I want to know everything that's going on!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Gray, see if you can pull some strings and get Dr. Jonathan Stevens to the hospital the minute he gets off the plane," Fenton suggested quickly, giving a description of the doctor. "He's been treating Tony for his PSTD; it's important to get him there."

"I'll get him to the hospital," Gray promised, nodding in agreement.

"I can help!" Ricky spoke up. "I know way to the hospital!"

"Okay, Ricky," Fenton said. "Now boys, lets go!".

"Hang on, Tony. Just hang on... we're coming!" Joe said.

"_Tony,_ please _don't do anything," _Frank prayed before they headed out the door._ "God, please let us get to him in time."_

_Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25

** Thank you for the reviews. In the last chapter and this chapter. There is talk of a suicide attempted. If there is anything I should add, or fix Please read and review let me know what you think?**

**I will try to update soon.**

**(Do not**** own Hardy Boys)**

Mind Games

Chapter 25

* * *

It was well into midnight by the time Fenton, Frank, Joe, and Ricky arrived at the Siena Hospital. By order of the Gray Man, Davis had gone to pick up Dr. Stevens at the airport, but before he left Fenton had thanked him and assured him that they could handle things from here.

All four of them rushed inside the hospital, pushing away the pain and fatigue that threatened to take over their bodies in order to make their way to the front desk. There stood a tall, skinny orderly of about twenty wearing green scrubs and leaning casually up against to the desk. He was talking to a young blonde nurse, and this close up it was hard not to catch a few stray words of their conversation. "They found the kid."

"Really? Where?" the nurse asked. Relief shot through her face.

"He locked himself upstairs in one of the hospital rooms, and right now he's threatening to take his life."

"_What_?" She gasped. Horror flushed in in its place.

"Yeah, and before that he went _pazzo_," the orderly said, pointing a finger to his head and swirling it around. "He was destroying the medical equipment in the emergency room, even getting violent with the staff."

"Wow, I hope they lock him up then. He's _pazzo_..."

"Excuse me!" Frank interrupted the chit-chat as soon as his took this turn, knowing full well that it had to be Tony they were talking about.

"Who are you?" The nurse asked, clearly startled.

"We need to see a Tony Prito. The crazy kid, or as you say,_ pazzo,_" Ricky translated.

"Maybe you would like to see a doctor first?" the orderly asked, letting his eyes sweep over their bruised and battered faces. His eyes widened when he saw Joe's swollen bottom lip and the purple bruises in the shape of hand-prints around his neck. Except for the jacket he was wearing, all he had on was a flimsy pair of gray sweatpants. Frank had nearly forgotten how bad of a shape they were all in.

"I know. I look beautiful," Joe said, his words biting with sarcasm. "But I don't want a doctor. I want to see Tony Prito... and by the way, you call him crazy again and I'll kick your ass! Now tell me, where is he?!"

"I'm sorry," the nurse said, and when she shook her head it seemed her words were genuine. "But you can't."

Sensing that Joe was about to explode again, Fenton stepped up immediately. When he spoke, he used his best no-nonsense tone of voice and held up his badge for all to see. "I am Detective Fenton Hardy. This is a matter of life or death. Take us to Tony Prito now, or you could be arrested for interfering in a police matter."

The nurse swallowed a lump in her throat. Nearly shivering from fright, she turned to the orderly and gave the word. "Take them..."

* * *

"Come on, Fenton, where are you?"

Sam Radley stood outside of a hospital room door, rubbing his tired eyes and trying not to let himself drift off. He had just spent almost two hours trying to get in touch with Fenton, but it had all been for naught. He had started worrying the moment he found out that all communication had been cut off from the Villa to Siena and he hadn't stopped worrying since. The last time he saw Fenton or Frank they had gone off to Sei Duro's Villa to rescue Joe, and the thoughts of the dangers they faced sent his stomach into a twist. The Hardy family was the closest thing to family he had, and even fearing that they were in trouble, he knew that there was nothing he could do to protect his family from here. However, even so, there was still one very important thing he could do for them, and that was looking after Tony. The boy whom he was currently busy searching for with the medical staff after he had run out off in his little tirade.

After Tony had threatened that he would kill himself if he didn't see Frank and Joe Hardy, Sam knew he needed help. He immediately called Laura Hardy; she and Tony's father Aldo Prito were on their way now, as well as Dr. Stevens, who was on a plane to Italy. Sam had been more then relived when he finally heard Fenton's voice on the phone, but knowing his good friend and colleague for so many years, when Fenton said everything was alright Sam had had a feeling that he wasn't exactly being truthful. He sent the Gray Man's men to go rescue Fenton and the boys just in case his hunch was correct.

Suddenly he heard a voice whimper from inside the room. "Frank... Joe... don't leave me."

Sam knocked on the door and spoke gently, so as not to frighten him. "Tony..."

"Go away!"

"Tony, it's your buddy Sam. Open the door, son," Sam called to the boy through the thick barrier of the door. He pulled hard on the handle, realizing that Tony had somehow managed to lock it. "No one's going to hurt you, I promise. We're only trying to help."

"No! S-Stay away!

Sam looked though the plexiglass window of the room; he could see a hospital bed pushed up against the door, completely blockading it. And then there was Tony sitting in the middle of the floor, still in his dirty gray sweatpants, his legs drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them as tightly as he could manage. He still had a white bandage around his head and his skin was almost a ghostly white. He looked so deathly sick that it sent a thrill of fear straight to Sam's chest.

Tony glared right up at Sam with dark, stone-cold eyes.

"Go away!"

"Tony, please open the door."

"No! Frank said he and Joe would be here! He promised! Where are they?!"

Just then, Sam caught a glimpse of a medal object clutched in the boy's left hand; it looked like a small, sharp knife.

"Something bad has happened to them," Tony sobbed, ignoring Sam's pleas. "I know it..." Suddenly, he let out a sarcastic laugh, shocking Sam completely. "They're dead… Frank and Joe are dead! Oh God... he killed them! Heartless killed them!"

Tony shook his head and started crying hysterically. "Oh God... they're dead... and it's my fault?! I'm so... sorry... I just... want... Oh God... I want to die!"

"No Tony, that's not true. I just talked to Fenton," Sam pleaded again, trying to think of the right words to say. He knew one little slip of the tongue could be the end of the boy's life. "Frank and Joe are very much alive. They're coming."

"You're lying!"

"Listen, Frank gave you his word, right? If he says he and Joe will be here, well then they will be." He silently prayed that his word was true. They had to be, they just had to be... "You have to give them time to get here."

"Ow! My head is killing me!" Tony cried out, tears streaming down his face and dripping one at a time onto the hard hospital floor. He threw his hands to his head, holding the tip of the knife against the sensitive skin of his left temple. "I... can't take it anymore!"

"Hey... hey, Tony, put the knife down!" Sam said, rattling the doorknob in panic. "If I have to; I'll break down this door." After a tense pause, he added, "The doctors here can make that pain go away. Just put the knife down and open the door."

"No! Stay away from me!" Tony threatened, keeping the knife at his temple. Every moment he stayed like that was another moment of Sam's growing fear.

"I'll do it! I swear!"

Not wanting to push the distraught boy any further, Sam relented. "Okay... okay. I'm going to back off. I'm just going to stay right out here. We can just talk. Take it easy. Please don't do anything."

"Mr. Radley!" A male voice called out with a hint of an Italian ascent. "Did you find him?"

Sam looked up to see a middle-aged man with thinning white hair wearing green scrubs and a long white coat. He was accompanied by an orderly and two security officers. It took him only a moment to realize that it was Dr. Holmes, the chief of staff of Siena Hospital, whom he had met just after Tony was brought to the hospital. Sam had been in the middle of telling him about the boy's condition when Tony had without warning gone into his tirade and run off. There wasn't much Sam could do, given the fact that he wasn't the boy's father, but that didn't mean he had to just stand there and do nothing. Though he couldn't give them permission to treat Tony, he did his best to keep things under control until the Calvary showed up.

"Come on Fenton, Frank, Joe... where are you?" he whispered under his breath, running a hand through his sandy-blond hair as his heart pounded out of his chest.

"Did you find the boy?" The doctor asked again.

"Yes, he's in there." Sam nodded towards the window, but his expression was grim.

"Frank! Joe!" Tony kept whimpering intermittently, rocking back and forth and oblivious to the two men standing outside. "Don't... leave... me... please... Don't... leave... me!"

Dr. Holmes eyes widened upon seeing the distraught boy with the knife pressed to his temple, but luckily he had been trained to deal with such a situation. "Boy, we're here to help you," he instructed. "I know you're hurt. Put that knife down so I make that pain in your head go away."

"No!"

The doctor turned to the orderly and two security officers, who stood behind him ready to move. "We need to get that door open, now."

"No!" Tony said through clenched teeth, keeping the knife at his temple. If anything he only pushed it closer. "Don't come in here! I'll do it! I swear!"

"Dr. Holmes, I think it's best that we do what Tony says," Sam piped in. "We don't know what he'll do."

"Mr. Radley, I have an emergency room with thousands of dollars worth of medical equipment that he completely destroyed. On top of that he injured some of my medical staff. The boy is clearly a danger to himself _and_ to the patients of this hospital. Not to mention, he's got a surgical knife pressed against his temple. We can't just leave him in there unsupervised!"

"Look, Dr. Holmes, he's not a bad kid," Sam argued in the boy's defense. He kept his eyes glued to the knife in Tony's hand, not allowing his gaze to waver for a moment. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he listened to Tony's repeated screams of, "Frank! Joe!"

"He's just been through hell," Sam continued. "I explained to you why Tony is like this."

"Si, you told me about his PTSD, suicidal tendencies, Heartless, and this microchip," the doctor acknowledged. "Believe me; I want to help the boy as much as you do."

Before Sam could argue further, the man continued.

"As for Heartless, I know all too well what Sei Duro is capable of ever since he and his Heartless recruits took over this great city. I've treated people who've been seriously hurt because of them. They're too scared of to come out and say how they got their injuries, but we're not stupid. We have a pretty good idea."

"Well, Tony is one of those people. Sei Duro is partly to blame for the reason why he has PTSD," Sam went on. "He's scared too death. I don't think he will actually kill himself. I think once Tony sees that Frank and Joe Hardy are alright, he'll calm down. _H__opefully." _He added the last word to himself because the doubt was creeping into his mind. "We have to be careful how we handle him or we could send him over the edge."

"Okay, we'll back of for now," Dr. Holmes replied before asking Sam, "Did you get a hold of the boy's father?"

"Yes, Dr. Holmes, I did. Tony's father Aldo Prito is on his way from Florence now. I also have a Dr. Jonathan Stevens coming as well. He's a physiatrist from New York who's been treating Tony for his PTSD. He's on a plane to Italy at the very moment."

Dr. Holmes raised an eyebrow and asked, "And these Hardy brothers, they can be of any help?"

"Yes…" Sam started to answer, but just as he was about to explain the necessity of their presence, a sound broke out from behind him.

"Sam!"

Fenton's voice called out, cutting off his words. Sam spun around and felt relief wash over him as Fenton, Frank, Joe, and Ricky came running up to him, panting and fearful but otherwise present. He had to do a double-take at the sight in front of him, letting his eyes sweep over their bruised and battered faces. Then he saw Joe's swollen bottom lip and the purple bruises in the shape of hand-prints around his neck and cringed despite himself. Expect for the jacket he was wearing, Joe was wearing only a flimsy pair of gray sweatpants. Just like Tony.

"Oh thank God you guys are here." Even though Sam was very surprised by the boys' shocking appearance, he still remembered Tony and did not allow his mind to wander from him.

"Frank, Joe, I need you boys to step up to the window. Tony needs to see you." Sam instructed before anyone could utter a single word, quickly explaining the situation as he tapped again and again on the window. "Tony... Tony! Look who's here!"

As Frank and Joe stepped up to the window their faces went from pale to a shade of ghostly, nearly-invisible white. They simple couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their friend was sitting in the middle of the floor staring off into space, looking deathly ill with an actual knife pressed against his left temple.

"Tony! It's Frank!" Frank called to him, doing his best to stay calm even though his heart was pulsating out of his chest. "Put that knife down and open the door."

All he got was silence, and it sent to his chest a surge of utter panic.

"Tony, please!

Tony turned at his head at the sound if Frank's voice. There was a vacate stare in his expression, as if he was trying to figure out who he was.

"It's Frank!" Frank kept going." I'm right here, and Joe's here too!"

"That's right Tony. I'm right here. It's Joe!" Joe tapped on the window, trying desperately to get his friend's attention. "Come on, open the door. Let us in!"

Still there was silence from Tony; Joe continued trying not to panic, but he was failing miserably. "Come on Tony, it's us. Your friends Frank and Joe Hardy!"

Upon hearing Joe's voice, there was a sudden flicker in Tony's eyes. It was quick and bright, a small flash just before something clicked on in his head. Tony finally looked up, his eyes landing upon Frank and then swimming to Joe.

Frank and Joe both held their breathes under his gaze, not sure what Tony was going to do.

"Frank... Joe," Tony whispered softly, confusion clouding his tearful eyes. He scrabbled to his feet with the knife in his hand, staggering up to the window.

"Yes Tony, it's us," Frank reassuring his friend. "Throw the knife on the floor. Open the door and let us in. We can help you."

Silence filled the room as everyone waited for Tony to speak.

"Okay, I'll open the door," Tony said, finally breaking his silence and the air of tension he'd created in the other room. "But… _only_ Frank and Joe can come in. If any one else tries to step one foot in here..." He raised the knife to his temple. "I'll do it... I swear... I'll kill myself."

"I can't permit them to go in there," Dr. Holmes commented. "It's too dangerous. These boys are not trained professionals in dealing with this."

"We've been through this before," Frank argued. "More then you think."

Frank and Joe looked at their father. "Dad, what do we do?" Joe asked. Fenton felt all eyes on him, the center of attention, and though part of him was telling him "no," that it was too dangerous to put his boys in such a situation, at the same time he knew Tony's life was at stake and he simply couldn't allow the boy to die on his hands. For the first time in Fenton's life, he didn't know what to do.

"I have Dr. Stevens on the phone. His plane just now landed at the airport," Sam spoke up.

"Let me talk to him," Fenton insisted. He had to make sure he made the right decision before letting the boys in the room. If something went wrong he couldn't handle having the blood on his hands. Sam handed his cell phone to him, and Fenton quickly filled Dr. Stevens on the situation.

"Yes… I know… okay… I'll explain it to them," Fenton said into the device as he looks at Frank and Joe, his brow furrowing. "Thank you, Dr. Stevens," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Before I let you two go in there." Fenton takes a deep breath and pulled his sons aside, looking them in the eyes. "I want you to listen to me. This is very serious. This is not a time for heroics. I know Tony is your friend, but you have to keep in mind; he is not himself right now. Dr. Stevens gave me specific instructions for you to follow, _and you are going to follow them_. Understand?

"Okay," Frank and Joe replied, seeing the seriousness in Fenton's eyes as they listened to his instructions.

"Just be yourselves. Let Tony know you care, that he is not alone. The right words are often unimportant. If you are concerned, your voice and manner will show it. Listen to him. Let Tony talk about what or how his feeling. No matter how negative the conversation seems, the fact that it exists is a positive sign. Got it?"

When they nodded he went on.

"Just be patient with him and most importantly: stay calm. Offer Tony hope that help is available and that the suicidal feelings are temporary. If you get hopeless, so will he."

Another nod, so Fenton continued.

"Don't argue with him, watch what you say, things like: "You have so much to live for, "Your suicide will hurt your family," or "Look on the bright side." Don't act shocked, lecture him on the value of life, or say that suicide is wrong."

"What about the knife?" Frank asked.

"Don't try and take the knife away from him by force; Tony has to decide that for himself. The best thing is to keep talking to him." After a quick pause to catch his breath, Fenton added, "Whatever you do, boys, do not promise him anything. If you promise to keep your discussions a secret, you may have to break your word."

Frank and Joe looked at each other, then gave little nods of understanding.

"Remember, Dr. Stevens is a professional at handling this kind of situation." Fenton looked at Frank then to Joe as he said this. "It is not your responsibility to fix this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Frank agreed.

"Joe?"

Joe looked at Frank, who was currently indicating "yes" with his eyes. He then turned back to Fenton and let out a deep sigh. "Yes, Dad, I understand."

"Okay, then I'll let you two go in the room with Tony. But... please be careful."

With that, Frank went up to the window, and mustering up his courage called to the boy, "Okay Tony, Joe and I are coming in!"

* * *

Please review! thank you.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own the Hardy Boys!

A big Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing.

There are still some loose ends I'm trying to wrap up, so I'll be working on the last few chapters. Here is my new chapter! Please let me know what you think?

Mind Games

Chapter 26

Everyone watched as Tony staggered over to the hospital bed, using what little strength he had left to push it away enough to open the door.

Frank and Joe stepped in front of the door the minute they heard the sound of a click. Tony eased the door open, but there was tension in his movement. "Come in," he said to the brothers, keeping a watchful eye on Fenton, Sam, and Dr. Holmes as they stood and watched from the hallway.

Sam came up beside his friend. "Fenton, why don't we step away from the window?" he suggested steadily. "Let Frank and Joe have time with Tony."

Fenton shook his head, absolutely refusing to leave his sons. He was beginning to have second thoughts about his decision to let them do this, but there was no going back now. "How could I let them do this? I know Tony is their friend, but what if something goes wrong..."

"Dad, we'll be okay," Frank said, looking back at Fenton with sincerity in his eyes. Joe nodded in agreement.

"Fenton, we're not leaving them. I just think Tony might ease up a bit if we're not watching." Sam began to pulls Fenton back, his own calm demeanor relaxing the atmosphere. "If something happens, Frank and Joe will let us know. We'll break the door down if we have too." Finally Fenton relented and started backing away.

At this, Frank let out a deep sigh, taking the lead by starting to make his way inside.

"Frank, wait."

The uneasy sound of his brother's voice immediately got Frank's attention. He could see the mixed emotions on Joe's face with one glance, and somehow he knew right away that his little brother was going to back out of this.

"I'm sorry," Joe whispers as he looks at Tony, eyes glinting with guilt. "I can't do this. You're better at handling Tony then I am." In truth, Joe just wasn't ready to deal with him yet. He couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by him, by what he might _do_.

He also didn't want to be responsible for pushing him over the edge and doing the unthinkable. He'd never be able to live with the guilt of it on his chest. "If I go in there, I know I'll say or do the wrong thing."

Understanding as always, Frank placed his hand on his shoulder, "Joe, you know he didn't mean to hurt you. Heartless was the one responsible for what happened."

"He tried to kill me, Frank. How can I forget that?" Joe replied, letting out a heavy sigh and feeling a little embarrassed for admitting it. "I guess… I'm a little afraid of him."

Frank knew things were hitting close to home for him. His near-death experience with Heartless, his own suicide attempt, and the vicious attack from Tony were still fresh in his mind. Anybody would be unnerved at this point.

"I know." He ran a hand through his hair, before adding, "But the only way we're going to resolve this is by talking to him about it."

"Yeah, but what if I say the wrong thing…"

"You know Tony. Talk to him like you always have." Frank put his hand on his chest and felt his pulse. "When you do talk to him, all you have to do is speak to his heart. I think out of all us, you know how Tony is feeling the most. You were once at a breaking point where you wanted to give up, too. But you didn't. You're here."

Joe knew he was talking about the night he tried to take his own life with a handful of sleeping pills. It was a dark period in his life; he thanked God every day that Frank was there to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life, and for the incredible support of his parents and Dr. Stevens who helped him through the ordeal.

"Besides that, he called out for the both of us for help. Tony needs you, Joe... and so do I." Just then, Joe saw Frank's eyes start to mist, pushing back the emotions that threatened to come spilling out onto his cheeks. "I can't do this without you, little brother. We are a team. Remember, if you give up now, so will Tony. That means if we lose him… Heartless wins."

Joe suddenly felt the fear stirring inside of him fade away. He looked at Tony and realized he needed that same support. The reason he became Heartless in the first place was to save Tony, and though he might've lost Iola to the Assassins, he sure as hell wasn't going to lose Tony to Heartless. They weren't going to win... not this time. Not ever.

"Somehow, in some way, I will fight to get the real Tony Prito back," Joe vowed, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Frank put an arm around him and squeezed comfortingly. "Are you ready to go in?"

Joe breathed again to fill himself with the confidence he needed, and then finally he nodded, determination shining in his eyes. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay, good, let's go." Frank let out the breath he was holding. He looked at his father who stood at the window, concern etched in every crevice of his face. Fenton was ready to jump in, but after Frank reassured him "We'll be okay," he started backing away and watched in silence as his sons walked into the room.

Tony cautiously took a couple steps back after letting Frank and Joe inside. They could feel the tension coming off of him, radiating like the sun. Within seconds of entering the room, the stone-cold expression on his face was back, stoic as ever. Frank couldn't believe his expression changed that fast. He found himself staring into the eyes of the stranger he'd met at Ricky's house._ "It had to be because of that damn microchip in his head," _he thought.

He knew deep down the real Tony wouldn't actually kill himself. After every horrible thing the Sei Duro had done to him, he was only feeling hurt, lost, and scared... but that didn't mean he wanted to die. All Tony wanted was for someone he trusted to help him.

"That is what I intend to do. I will fight to get the real Tony Prito back," Frank vowed, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Although the knife Tony was holding at his side certainly didn't help things. Frank knew that they had to tread carefully if all three were going to make it out of this room in one piece.

Joe came in behind Frank, his confidence dwindling as he fought the overwhelming urge to panic. His hands were sweaty and his stomach was in knots.

"Close the door and lock it," Tony demanded, fidgeting with the knife in his hand at his side.

"What... Why? No ones going to hurt you..." Joe started to say.

"Just do it!" Tony snapped, pointing the knife at the dead center of his chest. "Lock the door!" he spat, getting angrier by the second. His icy, stone-cold eyes were filled with pure hatred, all directed at Joe.

Joe, too, couldn't believe Tony's expression had changed so quickly. It was crazy! He just froze up where his stood, his face going pale as he felt the sheer, unadulterated terror run throughout his body. He instinctively touched the bruises on his neck. This was the first time he had seen Tony like this since he'd tried to kill him, and he simply didn't know why he felt this way. It was the same fear he felt with Sei Duro. That evil man had a strong and fierce presence about him, and even though the man was dead, Joe could still picture his icy stare sending shivers into his very soul. And now Tony was making him feel the very same...

It hit Joe like a lighting bolt. What if Tony was turning _into_ Heartless?"

"Frank, look at Tony."

Frank just stared at Joe strangely, but then he relented and followed Joe's gaze to Tony. Joe continued on, "Doesn't he remind you of someone?"

Frank stared at intensely at Tony's _stone-cold _expression, the way he looked at them with his icy stare. Suddenly, his eyes widened in utter shock. "Joe, you're right. He's becoming just like Sei Duro."

"What if that microchip is working?" Joe questioned. "Maybe that's why he wanted little Antonio_… he was so obsessed with having a son to carry on the family name and run the business."_

For a moment Frank stared on in horror, so Joe continued on.

"He couldn't get little Antonio, though, so now he's using the next best thing…" At this, Joe's voice trailed off too.

"His Heartless recruits," Frank picked up, thinking of Matteo Benedetto, Jase Bradley, Bryce Cooper, and the blond-haired boy whose identity was still unknown to them. They'd all died because of these horrible microchips. "Maybe that's what Sei Duro's wanted all along? He used the microchip to make a carbon copy of himself. He had four failed attempts it to do it... to think you were almost _next!_ And I think he is succeeding with Tony. "

Frank gasped at his own words, and the horror shown in his eyes as he voiced his newest revelation. "That means we really are losing him… to Heartless."

"What do we do?" Joe asked worriedly.

"You're going to close the door and lock it," Tony demanded, bringing the brothers back to his attention and fidgeting with the knife in his hand at his side.

"Joe, do what Tony told you to do," Frank whispered in his ear, keeping things under control. He spoke calmly, "Lock the door."

"Okay... okay I'm locking the door," he stuttered, fumbling with the lock. "There, see, it's locked," he said calmly once he'd done what he was told, despite the strong surge of panic beginning to swell up inside of him.

Frank turned his attention back to Tony, noticing his body began to sway as if he were about to collapse any second.

"Why don't the three of us just sit down?" he suggested slowly, crouching down to the floor. Joe followed his brother's lead and sat on the floor next to him. "Tony, come and sit with us. You look like you're about to fall where you stand."

There was the look of hesitation on Tony's face, as if he were trying to decide what to do.

"Come on Tony, just sit down," Frank encouraged him. "Let's just pretend we're home in Bayport. It's just the three of us sitting in your room, talking."

He paused before adding, "You remember Bayport, right? It's our home."

Tony thought for a moment, than shook his head. "No."

So Frank kept going. "You're a senior at Bayport High, and the second baseman on the school's baseball team. You are the owner of a motor-boat called the Napoli. You love that boat."

Tony just stood there, staring at him in silence.

"Your dad told you you had to be eighteen and earn the money to pay for it."

"I never seen anyone work as hard as you did," Joe added, knowing Frank was trying to jog his memory. "You spent almost every summer and every holiday working at _Prito's_ to earn enough money to buy that boat."

_"Prito's?"_ Tony asked, breaking his silence.

Frank and Joe exchanged looks with each other. Frank saw it: a little flicker in his friend's brown eyes. He knew that something was happening, and prayed to God that it was good. Joe turned back to Tony and said, "It's your family's restaurant back home: it belongs to you, your father Aldo Prito, and your late mother Simone."

"Mom..." Tony whispered her name, suddenly going all quiet. Frank and Joe watched as he started fidgeting with the knife, and they flinched, knowing the death of his mother was one of the main factors causing his anxiety. "I... can't remember her. Why can't I remember her?"

Frank hated doing this to him. He didn't want to trigger another one of those horrible panic attacks, but maybe that was what had to be done in order to help him. Tony's body began to sway again, as if he was about to collapse any second. "Please, Tony, come and sit down," he said. "We'll tell you anything you want to know about your mother."

Tony spoke so softly, it was barely a whisper. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Okay, we don't have to. We can talk about anything you want," Joe spoke up, practically pleading. "Tony you're safe, and we just want to help you. Please put down the knife. No one's going to hurt you."

"I know you won't hurt me, but _they_ will." He nodded towards the window, his eyes growing cold.

"Who, the people out there?" Frank raised an eyebrow at this. "It's just our Dad, Sam, and Ricky..." Then he stopped himself and asked, "Tony, Do you know where you are?"

Tony just shook his head no, uncertainty glinting in his eyes.

"You're in a Siena Hospital. This isn't Sei Duro's operating room. There is a doctor outside of this room who can help you."

"And you don't have to worry about Sei Duro." Joe sighed, took a deep breath, and just spit it out. "He's dead."

Tony's eyes widened. "Dead?" he gasped.

"It's for real this time," Frank stated grimly. "He fell to his death off a balcony. We saw it." He felt Joe's hand on his arm and quickly began to explain what had happened between Joe and the Heartless leader.

"He's not dead!" Tony cried out, tears streaming down his face as he sunk to his knees onto the hard hospital floor.

Frank and Joe nearly jumped out of their skin when he threw his hands over his head, holding the tip of the knife against the sensitive skin of his left temple. Knowing it would never work, Frank held Joe back to keep him from taking the knife. Tony had to be the one to put it down. They just watched helplessly as Tony continued to sob in loud, shaky gasps. "He's in here... inside my head. Every time I close my eyes… he's there. I can hear his voice."

He gave one last tremble and screamed, "He just won't go away!"

In a calming voice, Frank instructed, "Tony, look at me."

Tony looked at Frank with sorrow in his eyes. "You can make him go away."

"How do I do that?"

"By having that microchip removed," Frank answered. "It's the only way you'll be free of him. The doctors here can…"

"No... No… No!" Tony shouted, standing up and frantically pacing back and forth. "Heartless has been a nightmare in my life ever since I crossed paths with them last summer! I have been lied to, used, and abused by them. Heartless took something inside of me... my life. I'll never get that back."

He was breathing hard now, and both Frank and Joe were growing increasingly concerned.

"So no, I'm not letting them cut me open!" Tony stretched his arms out, desperation seeping off him. "Look at what they did to me! The Heartless insignia was carved on my back! And now I have an implanted microchip in my head so that he can have control over me... I'm monster!"

Frank jumped to his feet at once. "You are not a monster!"

"Look at what I did to Joe!" Tony fired back, pointing at Joe as he slowly got to his feet. "I almost killed your brother!"

"But you didn't." Frank put his hands firmly on Tony's shoulders, looked at him straight in the eye, and said, "You know why? Because you are not him, you are not Heartless. The Tony we know could never kill anyone."

"Frank is right, Tony." Joe slowly got to his feet, gathering his courage. "You're not a killer. Sei Duro tried to make you into his image. We now believe that's what he wanted from this microchip."

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but Joe cut him off.

"You could never be him. You are Tony Prito from Bayport, the son of Aldo and Simone Prito. You are the father of Little Antonio, an incredible little boy. And you are our good friend who we have known since elementary school. You are most surely not a killer." Joe paused for a moment to catch his breath and then added, "You want your life back? Then take it back. Killing yourself is not going to make Sei Duro go away. That's exactly what he wants you to do."

Joe took a breath and then just let it all out. "You have to fight, Tony. If not for us, do it for your son. He needs you."

"No, Antonio is not my son." Tony shook his head. Frank and Joe exchanged looks with each other, but both said nothing. "Besides that," Tony picked up, "I don't think I have the strength to fight Sei Duro."

"You already have." Frank argued. "You're here. By all rights, you should be dead right now. I don't think even Sei Duro expected you to live this long. There is a part inside of you that is fighting to live. It's your heart."

Before Frank could say another word, Tony suddenly went limp in his arms and then fell lifeless to the floor.

"Tony!"

* * *

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

I'm sorry for not updating in a while, here is my new chapter hope you like it. As always thank you to everyone reading and reviewing!

Don't own the Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 27

* * *

"Why did I let them do this?"

"What made me think they could handle a situation like that?"

"They are not trained professionals! They're just teenagers! Frank and Joe both have seen and done things that no other teenagers their age should ever see or do!" Fenton silently berated himself. "Maybe it's my fault for exposing them at such a young age, to my line of work. I felt so honored and proud when they told me they wanted to follow in my footsteps. They are so good at being detectives. Sometimes I forget that their still teenagers. Maybe, I need to let them be teenagers for a while."

Fenton's mind was reeling after the ordeal that had taken place a few moments ago. He watched the entire grueling episode between Frank, Joe and Tony through the window. It was the hardest thing ever, watching his sons trying desperately to save Tony's life. It was like a bad horror movie that he couldn't turn off. Then his horror intensified when Tony collapsed in Frank's arms before falling lifeless to the floor at his feet. He and Sam literally kicked the door in without a second thought, when they heard the most gut-wrenching sound of Joe screaming, "Tony!" It sent chills through his entire body.

Fenton's heart skipped a beat when he found Joe hovering over Tony's lifeless body. Frank was trying desperately to pull Joe off their friend as he kept repeating over and over, "Tony... No! You can't die!"

Finally, Frank managed to pry Joe off of Tony. When Dr. Holmes had asked them to step aside, both brothers flat out refused to leave their friend and stood protectively in front of Tony, like a couple of guard dogs ready to attack to prevent him from taking Tony. So Fenton and Sam had to physically pull the boys out of the room so the doctor can help the poor boy.

It took the strength of Fenton and Sam to get the brothers to calm down. They watched Tony being loaded up into the gurney as Dr. Holmes and his staff come racing passed them down the hallway and through the emergency room doors.

Sam went to call Aldo to let him know what was going on with his son. He and Ricky had gone to the hospital lobby to wait for the arrival of Aldo, Laura, and Dr. Stevens.

That left Fenton with the two devastated figures sitting on either side of him. They were mentally and emotionally drained from the fear of loosing their good friend. On top of every despicable thing Heartless had put them though, this had to be the worst "Damn you Sei Duro!" He cursed to himself.

The minute the boys sat down Joe broke down sobbing. "He can't die…Dad. Tony... can't die!"

"Oh Joe," Fenton wrapped his strong arm around his youngest son and pulled him into a deep hug. He prayed silently for his word to be true. Feeling his own eyes start to water, he quickly blinked them away, as he kissed Joe on top of his blond head. "Son, everything will be okay." He then turned his attention to oldest son.

Frank had showed little emotion and just sat completely still like a statue. His face looked as if it was carved out of stone, and as pale as the white hospital walls. All he did was stare at the door of the room Tony had barricade himself in.

Fenton knew Frank had shut himself off from the world around him, bottling up the mix of emotions of fear, sadness and anger swirling deep inside of him. Refusing to let anyone see him break down, while doing his very best to put up a brave front for Joe and Tony. Maybe he was afraid of he broke down; he won't be able to stop himself. He reached out to put his other arm around Frank, to let him know he was there. Fenton knew it was only a matter of time before those emotions come exploding out, he had to be ready.

"God help me when he does, he pleaded, looking upwards, What ever happens, please give me the strength to pick up the pieces."

He hated seeing his boys like this wishing there was something he could say to ease their pain, but right down all he could do was hold them as they waited for news on their friend.

"Fenton!" A familiar female voice called out to him.

Fenton looked up to see Aldo, Laura, and Dr. Stevens came striding in, fear and worry etched the features of their faces. Sam and Ricky followed close behind them.

"Fenton, W…what's wrong?" Laura asked upon seeing her sons in the arms of her husband. Joe pulled away from Fenton hearing the sound of his mother's voice, looking at her with tear stained eyes.

"Joe!" She gasped in horror, letting her eyes sweep over his bruised and battered face. Then she saw Joe's swollen bottom lip and the purple bruises in the shape of hand-prints around his neck and cringed despite herself. Except for the jacket he was wearing, her youngest son was wearing only a flimsy pair of grey sweatpants.

"Joe," Laura said. At a lost for words, she knelt down in front of Joe and raked a hand through his blond hair. She looked over every inch of his bruised face, before wrapping her arms around her baby boy, pulling him into a warm, motherly hug. "Are you okay baby?"

"I… don't know, Mom. I… just don't know." Joe's voice quivered out. Even though he was surprised to see his mother, he fell into her arms crying.

"Its okay baby, I'm here." She looked above her son's blond head and exchanged concerned looks with Fenton. "Sam told us everything the moment we got here." Sam gave Fenton a slight nod in agreement.

Laura then turned her attention to Frank. He sat pale faced on the other side of Fenton completely still, staring at a door of a hospital room.

"Frank honey, are you okay?" she asked, releasing Joe before going over to Frank.

As soon as she wrapped her arms around Frank, tears started forming in the corners of his brown eyes. For a split second, Fenton thought for sure he was going to break. No sooner then the tears began to fall he pulled away from Laura.

"Frank..." Laura started to say.

"I'm okay Mom." Frank lied, trying to sound nonchalant off, plastering a fake smile on his face. He was surprised to see his mother and was grateful she was there. He stood up and went and sat next to Joe. Laura just exchanged concern looks with Fenton; they both knew their oldest son was far from being okay.

"Fenton, have you heard anything?" Aldo piped up, he began to nervously rubbing his hand together. "H…how is Tony? How's my son?" He asked anxiously before Fenton had a chance to explain.

Fenton quickly wiped the tears from his eyes before looking sympathetically at Aldo. "It's been about five maybe ten minutes since they took Tony…." Before he could finish his sentence, the sound of footsteps brought everyone to attention. A deafening silence pierced the waiting room when they saw Dr. Holmes with a grim look on his face, making his way towards them. Fenton stood up next to Aldo making introductions.

"Dr. Holmes, this is Aldo Prito, Tony's father."

"How's Tony?" Aldo asked cutting through the formalities. "Just tell me straight out." His voice quivered, tears dancing in the corners of his eyes. "I know all about this microchip in his head." He turned around to face all the concern faces. "Fenton showed me the pictures of those poor boys that…died." Aldo choked up thinking of his son. "Heartless implanting these microchips into their brains so that he can, basically, have control over them, making them do horrible things."

"If only you knew." Frank thought to himself as he looked at the hand prints on Joe's neck but said nothing. He didn't know how the poor man would take the news when he finds out that Tony almost killed Joe.

Aldo went on, breaking into Frank thoughts, "I've mentally prepared myself, for if…or when Tony…." He couldn't bring him self to say the word. "I can't take it anymore. So please tell me."

"Okay." Dr. Holmes replied, he looked at all the concern faces in the room before turning back to Aldo. "Why don't we all sit down, and I'll explain everything."

Fenton guided the distraught father to a chair. Sam and Laura sat with them to offer Aldo their support. Ricky stood near by as Frank and Joe looked at each other dreading the doctor's words. They knew it wasn't going to be good news.

"First off, Tony is still alive. He started having trouble breathing so we gave him some oxygen, to help him breathe better." Dr. Holmes paused to take a breath, and then continued on, "We've dressed and gave him antibiotics to fight any infection on his back."

"What's wrong with his back?" Aldo asked, raising an eyebrow at this.

"Heartless carved their insignia on his back." Joe answered. Aldo bit his bottom lip to keep the tears from falling, before asking again. "Is he awake?"

"No, he's not waking up." the doctor said, hearing gasps from around the room. "I'm afraid he's slipped in to a coma just a few moments ago."

"No!"

"He will wake up, won't he?" Joe asked anxiously. His heart stopped when he saw the hesitation in the doctor's eyes. "Tony will wake up, right?" Frank winced slightly as he felt Joe give his hand a hard squeeze waiting for the doctor to answer.

"It all depends on Tony. Comas can seldom last longer than several weeks. People who are unconscious for a longer period of time may transition to a persistent vegetative state. Depending on the cause of the coma, people who are in a persistent vegetative state for more than one year are extremely unlikely to awaken.

"Is it because of this microchip in his head?" Fenton asked putting a comforting hand on Aldo's shoulder.

"Si, it is very possible. I've ordered a battery of blood tests and a brain CT scan of his brain. You can see a small object no bigger then a strand of hair. We believe the microchip is cause of the coma."

"Can you remove it?" Aldo asked concern for his son.

"Si," Dr. Holmes shook his head. "We can try to remove the microchip. I'm not going to lie to you, removing it could be just as dangerous. Any wrong move we could kill him."

"So basically Tony has a fifty-fifty chance," Joe cut in. "He could live as a vegetable or he could... die."

"I can't guarantee the out come of the operation." Dr. Holmes informs everyone, and then turns to Aldo. "We need to act quickly to preserve his life and brain function."

"Dr. Holmes, I don't want my son to hurt anymore. If there is a chance to save his life, then do it. Go ahead and remove the microchip." Aldo replied with heavy emotion in his voice. "Is there a chance I could see him?"

"Si of course, I'll take you to him" Dr. Holmes offered.

"Can we see him too?" Joe asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, immediate family only..."

"Dr. Holmes" Aldo cut in, before Joe could protest. "Everyone here is family. I know my son would want to see them."

Frank and Joe felt touched by Aldo's words that he would consider them family.

"Very well." The doctor replied. "I'll allow two at a time."

"Thank you doctor."

"Aldo, you go be with Tony." Fenton insisted, "We'll have our chance to see him."

Aldo nodded his thanks as he followed Dr. Holmes through the emergency room doors to see Tony.

A smothering silence room waiting for someone to speak; Then Frank broke the silence when he noticed Joe starting to tear up, "Are you okay?

"What if Tony doesn't make it?" Joe asked calming down his voice and trying to hold back the tears swelling from his eyes.

"Hey don't think like that." Frank put an arm around his brother's shoulder and began to gently sweep the tears with his hand from his blue eyes and bruised face. "Tony will be back to his old himself in no time. The fun and carefree spirit, Tony Prito, you always crack jokes with.

"Before you know it he'll be making you, your favorite pizza, a Prito's special just the way you like it." He paused for a second and then added, "Tony will be okay, you'll see."

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me Joe, Tony is not going to die." Frank pulled Joe into a hug as he said," I promise you."

"How can he promise Joe something like that?" Laura just exchanged concern looks with Fenton; they both knew their oldest son was far from being okay. Fenton said to Dr. Stevens. "I think you're going to have your work cut out for you, maybe with all three of them."

"I agree with you, Fenton." Dr. Stevens nodded his understanding; "We'll just take everything one step at a time. I'm here as long as it takes, to make sure everyone's back to a hundred percent.

Please review! Let me know what you think?"


	28. Chapter 28

I want to thank you to those how are reading and reviewing my story.

I don't own the Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 28

* * *

A heavy, somber mood hung over the Siena hospital waiting room; everyone lost in his or her own thoughts over Tony. Laura's heart went out to her boys sitting just a few feet from away; their faces filled with pain, sadness and worry for their friend.

Laura gave her husband's hand a tight squeeze, "Fenton, I want Frank and Joe to get checked out by a doctor." She whispered her voice filling with concern for her boys.

"I do too, but getting them to do so is easier said than done," Fenton answered. He agreed wholeheartedly with is wife, the boys needed to see a doctor for their injuries after their encounter with the late Heartless leader and his recruits. Considering what was going on with Tony, he knew the boys would fight them tooth and nail until they knew Tony was okay.

"I think it was a bad idea sending them the room with Tony. But then again, what could we have done. In the suicidal state Tony was in, he wouldn't let anyone near him except for Frank and Joe." He quickly told them about what took place in the hospital room. "It was the hardest thing to watch…" Fenton's voice trailed off, as tears began to seep out in the corners of his eyes.

Laura gave her husband's hand a tight squeeze. It hurt to see him so broken up like this; usually he was the rock holding everyone together. Right now this wasn't the strong and fearless detective Fenton Hardy; but a father who had to watch his children endure the pain, and torture trying to save their friend's life. She just sat with him mustering up her own courage to listen to the ordeal her family had gone through.

"Finally, Frank managed to pry Joe off of Tony." Sam spoke up giving Fenton time to collect himself. "When Dr. Holmes had asked them to step aside, neither brother would let him anywhere near Tony. I've never seen Frank or Joe behave this, they were like a couple of guard dogs ready to attack to prevent the doctor from taking him."

Sam took a deep breath as he said, "So, Fenton and I had to step in and physically pull the boys out of the room, so that Dr. Holmes and his staff could help Tony."

"It was pure hell, what Heartless put the boys through." Fenton finally spoke, finding his words and went on to explain, "What worries me is this strong, emotional attachment the boys have towards one another." He raked a hand through his hair, as he turned to Dr. Stevens, "It's like each boy is hanging onto the edge of his sanity with worry for the others."

Dr. Stevens just nodded, to show his understanding.

"I do pray Tony makes it through the operation," Fenton let out a heavy sigh, wiping the tears in his eyes, "God forbid if he dies… I don't know if Frank or Joe could handle it."

"We can't go through a repeat of that terrifying night. When Joe almost…" Laura said softly. Fenton put his arms around her as she fell into his embrace crying.

Dr. Stevens waited for a moment, giving them time to comfort each other. "Fenton, Laura, we're going to get each boy through this." He said softly, giving them some hope of encouragement, "I meant what I said; I'm here as long as it takes, to make sure everyone's back to a hundred percent."

"Thank you, Dr. Stevens." Laura and Fenton said in unison expressing their gratitude for the doctor's help.

Sitting just a few feet from his parents, Frank ran his hand through his hair, feeling the small bump on the back of his head from the fight with Cypher, and winced at the contacted; "Ouch!"

"Frank, what's wrong?!" Joe asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I'll be fine," Frank replied he quickly pushed the pain aside ignoring his brother's worried look.

"No Frank, you're not fine," Joe argued back. "You don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Frank asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "Joe, I told you I'm fine."

Joe looked at his brother sharply, "Stop trying to be brave for me. I know you're hurt. Maybe you should see a doctor?"

"No, Joe. Tony comes first..."

"I think Joe's idea sounds better," Fenton cut in as he and Laura makes their way up to the boys with Dr. Stevens and Sam right behind them. He added matter-of- factly, "That goes for the both of you."

"No! Not until we see Tony." Frank responded firmly.

"I agree with Frank, Tony comes first." Joe stated, folding his arms to his chest. He started thinking of his deathly ill friend. There was no way he was leaving Tony.

"It might be a while before can you see him." Dr. Stevens said. "It could be an hour, maybe two, depending on the operation. I'm sure that Dr. Holmes and his medical staff are taking good care of Tony. They will be very careful and thorough."

"Can I ask you a question?" Joe looked up at Dr. Stevens, wanting answers.

The doctor nodded yes.

"Do you think Tony has a chance of coming out of this...? Alive?"

"Tony is not going to die!" Frank exploded before the doctor had a chance to answer.

"You don't know that!" Joe fired back struggling to control his temper. His face went from pale, then to a brick-red. Feeling pressure building up inside of him, he knew he was about to explode; he just couldn't help himself.

"Are you giving up on him already?!"

"No Frank I'm not. It's just... we have to be realistic about this." Joe said hotly. He stood up and began pacing back and forth. "If Tony comes out of this alive, what kind of a life will he have as a vegetable? That means he'll lose his independence. How fair is that? You know Tony will hate being treated like a baby." The words flew out of Joe's mouth before he even realized he had told them. "Maybe it's for the best if he died..."

Like a bolt of lighting Frank flew out of his chair, knocking it to the floor, then, grabbing Joe by the collar of the jacket he was wearing, shoved his brother up against the wall. "Don't you ever say that again!" he snarled. His brown eyes were blazing hot as he directed them at Joe.

"Frank!"

Everyone shouted at once. Completely stunned by his actions; this was way out of Frank's character. Fenton knew his eldest son's emotions would come spewing out, but he never thought Joe would be the brunt of his actions.

"Frank, please don't hurt your brother!" Laura called to her eldest son.

"Frank, stop it!" Fenton ordered.

"Frank, I...I didn't mean to say it, I don't want Tony to die. Honest!" Joe shouted, practically pleading with him. "I'm sorry!" He felt bad for what he said. "If it makes you feel better then hit me!"

"Joe..." Frank all at once stopped, his brown eyes widen as the sudden realization struck him, seeing the fear in his little brother's eyes. He then grabbed Joe, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry, Joe," he apologized, ashamed of his actions. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Frank." Joe said soothing to his brother. "I know you didn't mean it." Then, suddenly, Frank's body began to shake uncontrollably. That was all it took. Soon the tears began to pour down his face. Heart-wrenching sobs shook Frank's entire body. Joe just cried along with him.

After a few good minutes of absolute relief, both brothers finally calmed down enough. Frank slowly sank into a chair, placing his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It'll be okay Frank." Joe said, sitting down next to him rubbing his back, trying to comfort him just like Frank would do for him.

"Frank, Joe, look at me," Dr. Stevens said in a stern voice, coming down to their level. "I know you're worried about Tony. I hope and pray that he will come through this just fine. Just think about this for a minute, when Tony does come through this, my guess is he's going to be asking for the two of you." The brothers looked expectantly at Dr. Stevens as he went on, "You won't be any good to him if you're sick. You boys have been through a horrific ordeal, which no one should ever have to experience. You both are mentally and emotionally exhausted.

"It's okay to take some time for yourselves. Let's get the two of you medically checked out; you guys look like you could use a hot shower and a fresh change of clothes." He added looking at Joe in his flimsy gray sweatpants, "Maybe even some food in your stomach."

"I know it would make your mother and I feel better." Fenton reasoned with them.

They got no response from the brothers, so Sam stepped in wanting to do anything to help his family. He cleared his throat, before saying "The whole time Tony barricaded himself that room. He cried out for you two he kept worrying himself sick, thinking you boys were dead."

Still, there was no response.

"The doctor is right," Sam nodded towards Dr. Stevens. "Besides seeing his father; Tony is going to want to see his good friends Frank and Joe Hardy. You want to be in good shape when Tony sees you, don't you? Maybe it will take the stress off of him if he knew the two of you are okay."

"Please boys," Laura chimed in, calming her voice and trying to hold back the tears, "We just want to make sure you're alright."

"If not for us, do it for Tony." Fenton added.

There was an intense silence that filled the waiting room, everyone waiting for the Hardy brothers to say something. Frank and Joe exchanged looks with each other, before turning to their parents. Fenton and Laura could almost see the wheels turning in their heads.

"Okay, for Tony." Frank and Joe said, breaking their silence. "We'll do what you ask."

Fenton and Laura let out the breaths they were holding as relief flooded their bodies.

Ricky stood by watching the display in front of him. A smile slide across his face he was very happy after hearing their response. He already lost his family; the thought of loosing his new friends, Frank and Joe Hardy would be too much.

Just then Aldo came walking into the waiting room with worry lines etched on his face. Before, anyone had a chance to speak to him,

"Excuse me." A girl's familiar voice suddenly drawing everyone to attention, Frank and Joe's mouths dropped in shock to see a girl about their age, standing before them in the waiting room wearing blue jeans with a red V-neck blouse, her long raven hair cascading all the way down to her shoulders. In her arms she held eight month old Little Antonio in a little red shirt and blue overalls, talking gibberish and smiling cutely at everyone.

"I'm sorry, for intruding on you like this," She asked worriedly. "Can anyone tell me how Tony Prito is doing?" She was unmistakable.

"Angela Santos!"

* * *

Please review thank you :)


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 29

I want to thank you to everyone for reading &amp; reviewing. Sorry it took so long to update. My work schedule had been busy, so I have to update when I can. The story will becoming to an end soon.

I'm sending you two chapters. Hope you like.

* * *

"Angela Santos!" Frank and Joe exclaimed, instantly getting to their feet.

"She would show up now." Fenton muttered under his breath. They had just gotten the boys to settle down, and finally gotten them checked out by a doctor. "Now here comes Angela to get them riled up again."

"Angela," Frank hissed, narrowing his brown eyes at the raven haired girl. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded clutching his hands into fists.

"We had to bring her with us to Italy." Fenton answered, knowing this wasn't going to get well.

"Why?" Joe asked, glaring at the girl.

"She was my only link to Sie Duro, and finding you three boys." Fenton continued on, "It took a lot of convincing and persuading to get her to come back to Italy." He sighed heavily, "For some reason she was dead set against coming here. She had been very reluctant to give out any information on her father or Heartless."

"That's a surprise." Joe scoffed, looking at Angela. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with your father."

"She took off the moment we arrived at Aldo's home in Florence." Sam said. He too wasn't happy to see the girl. "We haven't seen her until now."

"I know why she's here," Aldo spat out. "It's her crazy obsession over my son."

Angela said nothing, but held her baby tightly in her arms and began shifting nervously from one leg to another. Fenton saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn't have to push her for information; she was ready to break.

"I… I'm sorry. I had a reason for taking off." She shook her head, sobbing, "And for your information Mr. Prito." She said getting all defensive while consoling a very fussy Little Antonio in her arms, "It is not an obsession, I'm in love with Tony. I understand he's in the hospital. Please, tell me how is he? Can I see him yet?" She asked anxiously, pushing back the tears that threatened to come out.

"No!"

"Oh please Mr. Prito." The raven haired girl pleaded. "All I want to do is help him." She looks at her son in her arms and says, "For the sake of our son. He needs his father, whether you like it or not the three if us are family, Tony, Antonio, and me."

"You stupid girl..." Aldo spat curses in Italian under his breath before taking two long strides towards her. Causing Angela take a two steps back startling Little Antonio who started wiggling in her arms and started crying.

"Waaaa! Waaaa!"

Fenton and Sam stepped in quickly to hold him back, before he could get near the girl; however, that didn't stop Aldo from spewing out his spiteful words.

"You stay away from my son!" He threatened. "Or you'll regret it!"

"Aldo, get a hold of yourself." Fenton advised, looking down at the man in sympathy. Considering that he almost came close to losing both of his sons, he knew what Aldo was going through; the fear and worry of losing Tony. Angela's presence did not help the situation at all.

"Think of Tony," Sam added. "That's right, he needs you."

"Aldo, now listen to me good. Everyone listen to me." Dr. Stevens instructed, looking at all the angry faces in the room. He rose to his feet to try his best to defuse the situation, "I know everyone's emotions are running high, and that is understandable because of Tony..." He took a breath before adding, "Do I need to remind you all that we are in a hospital? If we continue to fight like this, the hospital staff will most likely throw us all out of here. Then no one will be able to see Tony." He paused once again to let everyone absorb his words, before going on. "Let's all be adults about this and talk to each other calmly and in rational words."

"Besides, we're scaring Little Antonio with all this yelling." Laura cut in, noticing the sweet baby crying in Angela's arms. "Let's all do as Dr. Stevens told us to do, and calm down."

After a few minutes everyone began to calm down thinking of the baby. Fenton and Sam released their grip on Aldo once they were sure he'd calm down enough. Just as a precaution Fenton stepped between him and Angela to act as a barrier.

He could feel the heavy tension in the room, as everyone grew silent. He knew it was only a matter of time before the silence exploded into chaos.

Obviously this girl has a few screws loose. Joe thought to himself, He could feel his blood boiling at the sight of her.

This was the same girl who almost cost him and Tony their lives. This was the same girl who had caused them nothing but trouble since they met her. This girl was a constant reminder of the former Heartless leader. It was taking every part of him not to rip into her. But, for the sake of Little Antonio and Tony, he was trying very hard to control his temper.

"Angela, why would Tony want you?" Joe asked sharply. He had to say something; he couldn't help himself. "After, what you and that so-called father of yours did to him, not to mention what your father is still putting him through."

"You want to know how Tony is doing." Frank piped up his voice growing with angrier with every word he spoke, "Thanks your father, Tony is fighting for his life at this very moment, all because of a damn microchip implanted in his head!"

"The Microchip project…" Angela whispered under her breath.

"Oh please, like you don't know anything about that." Joe cut in, rolling his eyes at Angela. He ranted on, "Your father: Sei Duro, Heartless, Santos or whoever the hell you want to call him, was implanting microchips into the brains of his recruits so that he could have control over them to make them do horrible things."

Angela went all quiet and began shifting nervously from one leg to another, while rocking a very fussy Little Antonio in her arms.

"These microchips are responsible for the deaths of at least four teenage boys, A Jase Bradley, Bryce Cooper, and the blond-haired boy who hasn't been identified yet " Fenton went on. "Joe could have been his latest victim."

"Tony has a fifty-fifty chance," Joe cut in. "He could live as a vegetable or he could... Die."

"Oh no… Tony!" Angela said under her breath.

"Matteo was one of them… He is dead!" Ricky cried out before he shot back asking. "You remember my brother, don't you?"

Angela's eyes widen when she saw Ricky in the room but said nothing. Frank however, caught the surprising look.

"What did he mean by that?" Aldo asked.

It was Ricky who spoke, "She was my brother's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!"

"Si" Ricky replied, "Matteo wanted to marry her. But Mama say no. She forbid Matteo to see her, so he would sneak away to old wine cellar to see her. It was their... secret place." He stumbled on his words. "He had to break up with her last summer to help Mama take care of me."

"I think you owe us an explanation young lady." Fenton said with authority. Angela suddenly felt all eyes on her.

"Yes, you do." Aldo said heatedly.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Angela argued back with tears running down her face. "You won't believe a word I say! I'm as much of a victim of my father as anyone else." She wiped away the tears, and then continued, "I hate my father! I hate him! My father was a very dominating man. He thought men are strong and superior and that women are weak and worthless. What he wanted more then anything was to have a son, a strong healthy Italian son, to carry on the Santos name, and to run the family business." Angela took a minute to take a breath and sat down in a chair to console her fussy baby in her lap. "When my mother got pregnant with me, he was so excited…until he found out I was a girl." She choked back a sob. "He was furious with my mother and rejected me right away. He wanted her to get rid of... me," She chocked up, "but my mother refused to do that. She practically begged him to let her keep me. She told him she would do anything. So he agreed. After I was born, my father treated her more like a servant than his wife. She could do nothing to please him, there was no point in arguing with him, because he always had the finally say on everything. There were several times he would get physically and verbally abusive with her. When I was fifteen, my mother found out she was pregnant. It was a difficult pregnancy; she tried so hard….up until she was ready to give birth to a baby boy… she and the baby both died."

Frank looked around at all the somber faces mix with shock and anger in the room. He was beginning to feel sorry for this girl. The girl he despised so much for her part in almost killing Joe and Tony. But, the one person he hated more than anything was Sei Duro himself, he was glad the evil man was dead.

Laura came over to comfort the young girl. "We're so sorry about your mother."

"Thank you." Angela nodded her appreciation before taking a breath then went going on. "Right after my mother's death, my father sent me away to a boarding school in France. When I turned eighteen he sent for me to come home." She whispers back fighting in tears. "I thought it was strange because I hadn't heard from him in all that time. He told me he opened up a restaurant in Florence, and wanted me to work for him. Everything was good until I found out what kind of business my father was running. My father had every intention for me to work for him, alright."

"Let me guess, Heartless." Sam concluded.

"Yes. He needed teenage boys to join his organization. You know that saying Heartless will use any tactic to reel them in? Well my father did…," She clinched her teeth as she said, "He used me! He made me a Recruiter. He wanted me to go after boys who seemed weak and vulnerable."

"Someone, like Tony you mean." Joe said.

"Yes."

"Like runaway teens or teens with broken homes falling into the wrong crowd. "Frank asked. "Runaways like, Jase Bradley, Bryce Cooper."

"Yes."

"What about the blond-boy...," Fenton's voice trailed off. thinking of the dead, blond-haired boy in his files crossed his mind once again. It scared the life out of him, thinking it was his Joe. "He matches the same description as Joe."

Laura gives him a demanding look, as He asked, "You wouldn't happen to know about him?"

Angela just shook her head, "I'm sorry. Mr. Hardy I don't."

"What about my… brother, Matteo?!" Ricky blurted out.

"I was with Matteo because my father ordered me to keep an eye on him." Angela felt all eyes on her.

Frank wrinkling his forehead asking, "Keep an eye on him for what?"

"Well because…his mother found out about the microchip project." Angela answered.

"What?!" Fenton, Frank, Joe and Sam shouted in unison.

Joe asked, "H…how?"

"She worked as a maid for my father."

"Your mother was a maid for Sei Duro?" Frank and repeated. He turned to Ricky who looked just as surprised by this as everyone else. Then he flashed back to the women's lifeless body on the floor of there home. The women had dark hair pulled back in a bun, and she was wearing a maid's uniform.

"Si, Mama worked as a maid. She never say to me where." Ricky replied.

"What was her name?"

"A…her name Rosalie.

Frank exchanged looks with Joe, Fenton and Sam. "So that's why Rosalie wanted Matteo away from Angela. Heartless killed Rosalie because she found Sei Duro's dirty little secret. He used Matteo as a human-gunny pig."

"You used my brother!' Ricky shouted releasing his anger directing it towards Angela. "Heartless killed…Mama…Matteo…my family is gone…I have no one!"

"Not necessarily." Frank spoke up looking at the sleeping baby in Angela's arms, There had been a question nagging at him, for awhile, so he asked her straight out. "I have a question for you."

Angela hesitated for a moment, than nodded okay. "Okay, go ahead."

"Is Tony Little Antonio's father?"

Angela's eyes wide at the question, but said nothing.

Frank caught his father, exchanging looks with Laura, Aldo, Sam and Dr. Stevens, he knew right then something was up. "It's true, isn't it?"

"What is going on here?" Joe asked confusion etched on his face. He turns to Angela who was acting very nervous.

"Yes, it's true." Fenton confirmed breaking his silence. "Tony is not Antonio's father."

"I knew it!" Frank exclaimed his suspicion was right, but surprised that is was his father who dropped this little bombshell.

"What?" Joe gasped, his eyes landed on the baby boy in Angela's arms. He simply couldn't believe this startling news.

"H…how did you find out?" Angela stuttered, her face was as white as snow holding her baby protectively in her arms.

"Well, because of the nightmare you and your father put my son through." Aldo went on to explain, "Tony wasn't in the right frame of mind at the time to make decisions for himself. Since he's eighteen, legally he is considered as an adult. Fenton and Dr. Stevens advised me to step in and take legal action to take guardianship of my son, to make decisions regarding, his medication, as well as financial matters and things like that. I had to protect him at all cost. Fenton thought it would be in Tony's best interest to find out the truth." He takes a short pause, and then nodded towards Fenton, "I agreed to that, because I needed proof myself, to find out if Antonio is my grandson."

"Let's just say things didn't quite add up." Fenton continued the story looking at Angela. "You see, at the time Little Antonio was six months old when you introduced him to Tony in July of last summer in Bayport. That didn't make since since you and Tony were together here in Italy, at the time the Prito's were here in March over spring break."

"I'm sure," Laura chimed in. "If we do the math... because pregnancy is nine months long. Which means this sweet little baby was already born before, his mother met Tony. Isn't that right, Angela?"

"Yes." Angela whispered shamefully looking down at her baby sleeping peacefully in her arms. Frank and Joe both just stared in stone cold silence, trying to process at the information.

"So, all of you knew about this?" Frank asked, nodding at the adults in the room.

"Yes." Fenton answered, "Aldo, Sam, Dr. Stevens, your mother and myself, have known about this since last summer."

"While Tony was in the hospital I asked his doctor to do a paternity test on him and Little Antonio." Aldo's eyes started to mist, bit is bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

"On the day Tony left to go to the safe house." Fenton said swallowed a lump in his throat, "The results came back revealing the truth."

"Fenton informed me the same day." Sam spoke up.

"Why would you keep something like that from him?" Joe asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"Tony was recovering well from his PTSD." Aldo's voice quivered, tears dancing in the corners of his eyes as he looked at Little Antonio. "When my son is with Antonio he's himself again and his anxiety goes away." Frank could hear the anger rise up in Aldo's voice. "This kid means everything to Tony; he loves him so much…. I'm afraid if he finds out the truth…he'll have a relapse."

"It was never our intention to keep it a secret. We plan on telling Tony went the time is right." Dr. Steven said. "When we were sure he could handle it."

"Then everything that happened in Bayport with D.K. Mathers." Sam added. "And now with the three of you being kidnapped and Tony in the situation he is in."

"So, we all know about this?" Joe repeated slowly.

"Yes." Fenton replied.

"Everyone knows except… Tony." Joe said angrily.

"Yes… he does." Angela piped up. "I told him right before … he was kidnapped from his home in Bayport."

"If Tony isn't the baby's father? Then who is?"

"I think I have a pretty good guess." Frank said looking at Ricky.

"My brother?" Ricky said what Frank was thinking. He turns to Angela wanting answers, "is it Matteo?"

"Yes." Angela answered, with tears in her eyes, cradling her sleeping baby in her arms.

Joe turns to Frank, "Tony knew what he was saying…." He started to say when suddenly "Oh God..." He gasped dropping down to his knees feeling as he was going to be sick.

"Joe, Are you alright?" Fenton asked.

"Honey, what's wrong?!" Laura asked growing concern.

"Joe, talk to us." Dr. Stevens replied.

When Joe didn't respond Frank knelt in front of him. "Joe, hey Are you alright?"

"Joe."

Joe finally looks up at Frank, tears streaming down his face. "Do you remember what Tony said to us right before he collapsed? He told us Antonio isn't his son."

"What's he got to fight for now, Frank? He's in a coma because of that microchip, which the doctors are in the process of removing." A cold chill ran down Frank's spin as Joe uttered the next sentence. "What if the truth about the baby is final nail in his coffin?"

Frank swallowed a lump in his throat, as Joe looked at him with is blue eyes expecting an answer. What could he say to that, when he didn't understand it himself?

"I don't know Joe. I think maybe you're right, we have to be realistic about this, and we need to prepare ourselves in case…" Frank's voice trailed off. "There are just some things that are out of our hands."

"I guess it's between God and Tony."

"Besides, what difference does it make if he isn't the baby's father. He loves the little guy, we all do. I know Tony isn't the type of guy to turn his back from his responsibilities. He will do the right thing."

"Don't forget Joe." Frank added, "We are Little Antonio's guardians; we made a promise to protect him as well as Tony. We have to keep that promise."

"So there is still hope, right?" Joe asked.

"Yes Joe," Dr. Stevens said kneeling next to the boys. "There is always hope."

"Then I'm not counting Tony out just yet." Joe said, his voice getting stronger as he spoke.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own the Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 30

"I saw my son," Aldo's voice quivered, tears dancing in the corners of his eyes. "Just before they took him into surgery to remove the microchip. I barely recognized Tony…." Then he added venomously wiping the tears away, "I could kill… Sei Duro for what he did to my son."

"You won't have to," Frank said matter-of -fact. The words rolled off his tongue like smooth glass, "Because, he's dead."

"What… My father's dead?" Angela asked in disbelief, as she began rocking her sleeping baby in her arms.

"Is it really true? Santos is dead. Aldo asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's for real this time," Fenton confirmed, hearing gasps from around the room.

"How do you know?"

Everyone saw the hesitation on the Detective's face as he exchanged looks with Frank than their eyes landed on the youngest Hardy. Laura had an uneasy feeling by the way they were staring at Joe.

Joe instinctively put his hand on Frank's arm. Frank knew that he was still very upset over his ordeal with the Heartless leader, and especially after his near-death experience. Frank, going into big-brother-mode, started rubbing his little brother's back to let him know he was okay. It's all going to be okay now.

Joe took a deep breath, and then nodded to his father to continue on. "It's okay, Dad, you can tell them."

Fenton quickly filled them in on their ordeal with the Heartless leader telling them about how he fell to his death off the balcony of his Villa and Joe's near death experience. After he had finished his explanation, everyone sat or stood in stunned silence, letting his words sink in.

"Oh Joe…"Laura immediately went over to Joe, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I'm okay, mom really." Joe said reassuring her.

As she released him, Laura's eyes widen as the realization hit her, "Wait, that evil man… that Heartless, put hands on Joe?" She asked, looking at her youngest son and the site of his swollen bottom lip and the bruises on his face, and around his neck. "You mean he did that to my baby?!"

"Yes, Sei Duro had his hand on Joe." Fenton sighed wearily, "However, he didn't give Joe those bruises."

"Well then who did?" She demanded.

"Tony did." Frank finished.

"Tony… Tony did that to you!" Aldo repeated. His face went pale horrified at the thought of his son's actions.

"Yes," Joe replied. He shielded the hand prints around his neck with his hands. "It was not Tony's fault," he simply stated, again feeling the need to defend his friend. "Heartless did this. He programmed the microchip inside Tony's head to hurt me."

"Because of the microchip Tony had no control over his actions." Frank picked up the story. "It even affected his memory. Heartless used it to his advantage and filled Tony's head with a bunch of lies. He had Tony convinced that Joe and I had kidnapped him and, that Dad murdered his mother. We finally had him convinced that it wasn't true." Frank raked a hand through his hair, as he said, "Tony even got violent with us a few times. He almost killed Joe." Frank said, looking at Joe. After hearing this Aldo and Laura slowly sank into chairs.

Fenton went to his wife's side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sam did the same for Aldo trying his best to comfort him.

Aldo looked at Fenton, Frank and Joe wanting answers, "I want to know everything Heartless did to my son."

Then Frank and Joe quickly filled everyone in on their ordeal with Tony and Heartless "We heard Tony screaming for help in another room down from us."

"We managed to escape the room to go find him…." Frank voice trailed off.

"I'll never forget how we found… Tony." Joe shook his head.

"Tony he… he was strapped to a table with a...A white bandage, around his head." He began to choke upon his words. As he described the horrible condition they'd found Tony in. Then he went on telling them about the makeshift hospital room. He couldn't hold back the tears from running down his face. Frank reached over to squeeze his little brother's hand to comfort him. "The room was fully equipped with machines, and with monitors all around him, just like you would see in an operating room of a hospital."

He waited patiently for Joe to continue, "The only clothing Tony had on was a pair of gray sweatpants, just like the ones I'm wearing" He said looking at the sweatpants.

The room fell silent as everyone let Joe's words sink into their heads, many shuddering at the image.

"No one else was there in the room and when we found Tony. When he saw Joe and I come in, he really was scared to death... of us." Frank continued on. "Sie Duro let us go on purpose; he was playing some sick mind game with us.

"We were forced to carry Tony for nearly two miles. On Sie Duro's four-thousand and two-hundred acres of Sei Duro's Villa estate," He nodded toward Ricky who was standing beside him, "We meet Ricky along the way, and he brought us to his home."

"Heartless killed my brother Matteo," Ricky said, sadness filling his eyes as he struggled to keep his voice steady. "And… my Mama, too."

Frank filled everyone in on the fight that broke out in Ricky's home with Wilkes, Cypher, and Vinny, along with Sie Duro himself. He told them how Cypher shot and killed Ricky's mother. He explained how he had gotten the bump on his head from a vase Cypher threw at him, knocking him out cold.

Joe took a deep breath as he told them about Tony viciously attacking him, before pulling up the sleeve of his jacket off his left wrist, revealing the scar from the knife-wound that D.K. Mathers had given him.

"I'm a Heartless." He said as Laura's heart dropped when she saw the scar had been cut open and there was dried blood over the wound.

"Oh, Joe..." She whispered.

"Don't worry Mom." Frank said with reassurance. "Heartless is dead, that means the contract is invalid."

"Which means Joe is free from Heartless."

Joe's eyes lit up, "That means Tony is too!"

"Well, that's some good news out of all this mess." Aldo responded, as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Dad," Frank turns to Fenton, "Something happened when Joe and I were in the room with Tony, it had to do with his facial expression, it would change; one minute he would give you this icy-cold stare. Then in a split second he would be back to his old self. We think the microchip was working."

"Tony was acting just like Sie Duro." Frank said slowly, he still couldn't believe it himself, "Joe and I now believe that's what he wanted from this microchip."

"To try and make Tony into his own image." Joe stated. "That's why he wanted little Antonio… he was so obsessed with having a son to carry on the family name and run the business."

For a moment Fenton stared on in horror listening to the boys' theory. So Joe continued on.

"He couldn't get his hands on little Antonio, though, so he used the next best thing…" At this, Joe's voice trailed off too.

"His Heartless recruits," Fenton picked up, immediately thinking of the four dead boys.

"They'd all died because of these damn microchips."

"So that's what Sie Duro's wanted all along. To use this microchip to make a carbon copy of himself, He had four failed attempts it to do it... Sam stopped himself as thought of poor Tony, who was still fighting for his life. "Damn, you Heartless." He cursed, and then turned his attention to a pale-faced Aldo Prito. He was sitting in a chair, just staring down at the floor with a devastating expression on his face.

"Joe could've been..." Laura's voice trailed off, she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Fenton looked at Angela as she said. "Mr. Hardy, now you know the reason I took off." She revealed. Nervously, she gulped, holding her baby protectively close to her. "I had to protect my son."

"What about my son?" Aldo demanded. " I want to know why you lie to Tony about Little Antonio?"

"Yes... and another thing Angela," Then a thought entered Frank's head, he turns his attention to Angela. "How do you know that Tony is here in the hospital?"

Before Angela could answer, Dr Holmes comes walking in with a grim look on his face. Frank knew right away the news wasn't good.

How's Tony? Aldo asked anxiously.

"He made through the operation just fine." The doctor answered. "Right now, we wait to see if he wakes up."

Please Review! Thank you!


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Hardy Boys

Mind Games

Chapter 31

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. One last chapter to go.

Again in this chapter is talk of suicide.

* * *

"I believe this is the microchip that was inside the young man's head."

Frank and Joe stood up to see Dr Holmes pull out a small plastic bag from the pocket of his green scrubs. He held it up and inside they could see a small metal object no bigger than a strand of hair. He handed the object to Fenton.

"It looks like the one I have." Fenton said, taking the microchip out of his pocket, placing it in the palm of his hand, and comparing it to the one Dr. Holmes gave him. "I also have these." Everyone watched as he took a small bottle and the syringe out of his pocket.

"Maybe you could tell me what is in the bottle?" He asked, curiously. With all the Heartless drama surrounding Frank, Joe, and Tony, he could now focus on a few questions he needed answered.

"Fenton, where did you find those?" Laura asked.

"I found them in Sei Duro's operating room."

"Sei Duro was going to use those things on me." Joe's face paled as he said. "They were going to implant that microchip inside me. Thank God that dad and Frank showed up in time before they had the chance."

"Do you know what's in the bottle?" Frank asked, changing the subject. Dr. Holmes took the bottle from Fenton, and read the label,

"A from what it says on the label, it is a Midazolam."

"What is that?"

"An injection that is used before medical procedures and surgeries to cause drowsiness, relieve anxiety, and prevent any memory of the event." The doctor explains. "It is also sometimes given as part of the anesthesia to produce a loss of consciousness."

"It's in a class of medications called benzodiazepines." Dr. Stevens added. "It works by slowing activity in the brain to allow relaxation and decreased consciousness. This type of medication should only be received in a hospital or in a doctor's office that has medical equipment that is needed to monitor in case a medical emergency occurs."

Dr. Stevens let out a heavy sigh, "I wouldn't recommend it for someone like Tony." He shook his head, "Because of the medications he takes for his anxiety that I specifically prescribe for him. Your body could also become dependent on it. It may cause serious or life-threatening issues, and all kinds of breathing problems that might lead to permanent brain injury or even death."

Joe cringed at the doctor's words. "So this Midazolam could've been another factor with his memory loss?" Frank asked, trying to understand this information.

"Yes, it could very well be another cause of memory loss."

"You said Tony made it through the operation just fine." Joe looks at Dr. Holmes and asked worriedly, "Is that a good sign?"

"Si, it's a good sign." Dr. Holmes nodded. "Surprisingly, everything ran smoothly with no complications. Right now Tony is in the ICU. We will continue to monitor him around the clock; just in case there are compilations. We are giving him antibiotics to fight off any infection. He is also on a ventilator to help him breathe better."

"So, you don't know when or… if he'll wake up."

"Like I told you before, it's up to your friend." The doctor replied.

Aldo replied with heavy emotion in his voice. "I could see him?"

"Si of course, I'll take you to him" Dr. Holmes offered.

"Can we see him too?" Joe asked anxiously.

"Even, if it's for a minute or two." Frank added hopefully.

"Si," The doctor replied. "I'll allow two at a time."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Can I see him too?" Angela spoke anxiously and stood up as she cradled her baby in her arms.

"No, you can not!" Aldo snapped.

"Please..." She pleaded.

"Who are you?" Dr. Holmes asked. "Are you family?"

"No. She is not."

"Please, I need to see him."

"Angela, I do not trust you." Aldo replied angrily. "You just lied to us about Little Antonio being Tony's son."

"Why did you lie?" Joe questioned.

"Maybe it's because you saw Tony as a way out of your father's control." Frank simply stated. "And your father used the baby against Tony because of his connection to us."

Angela paused for a moment as if deciding on what to say, and then finally she said, "Yes, at first… I thought Tony was my ticket out of here and away from my father." She sobbed as she held tightly onto her son, "Then I started to get to really know Tony."

"Yeah, we know." Joe said sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"I mean before that." Angela replied, knowing what he was insinuating. "We started talking about what was important to us, like family and life, things like that. When he told me about his mother dying, I knew how he was feeling. I was robbed of the time with my mother. That's when we started taking things a little further."

"That night Tony witnessed my father murdering that man, my father demanded to know who Tony was and everything I knew about him. He had threatened to take my baby away from me." Angela began to choke up. "I told him everything."

"And that's when you told him about his connection to us." Frank concluded.

"Yes, I told him how much Tony loves his family and, friends how important they are to him."

"Did Sei Duro know Matteo was the baby's father?" Frank asked.

"Yes, he knew."

"What about Matteo… did he know?" Ricky piped in.

"No, I never told him," Angela nodded shamefully, "I was forced to lie about my son's father. I'm very sorry that he died. He was genuinely a really good person. All he ever talked about was you and your mother. He told me he was trying to save up money, to move the two of you out of Siena. He wanted your mother to quit working for my father, and he wanted to send you away to school."

"Didn't you care about him at all?"

"I did care about Matteo. Then I met Tony and everything changed; it was love at first sight. He was the first guy, who made me feel special. I didn't count on falling in love with him." Angela said in a dreamy voice that made Joe just scrunched his face in disgust after hear this.

Frank could see the hurt in Ricky's eyes after hearing this. He couldn't blame him, the thought of someone using his brother, pretending to care about him when he was just used as part of the Heartless sick game. What made him really angry was the fact that an innocent baby was used in this sick game as well.

"Then my father wanted to Bayport to find Tony, to tell him he has a baby." She went on. "To make sure he keeps his mouth shut about the murder and to force him to join Heartless and, to kill Joe Hardy. I'm so sorry." She cried as she began rocking her baby who woke up crying. "I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I'm trying so hard to make things right. To start a new life with my son and give him a good family life, the kind of life I never had. If only I could just see Tony…

"Wait," Joe interrupted before she could finish her sentence, "How do you know that Tony is even here?"

"I was outside Mr. Prito's home in Florence, when I overheard him getting a call that Tony was here threatening to kill himself. So I found my way here. Please, let me see him." She pleaded again," I want to tell him, I'm sorry."

"No." Aldo adamantly replied.

"This girl is relentless to say the least." Frank shook his head, in amazement. "She's not going to stop until she gets what she wants."

"Like father, like daughter." Joe commented.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Frank said, trying to reason with the girl. "Simply, because he has a panic attack, every time he sees you."

"I agree with Frank." Joe cut in, "You are the last person he would want to see. Besides, he's not even awake."

"I still want to see him."

Dr. Stevens spoke up, "I agree as well." He quickly held up his hand, seeing Angela was about to protect. "The reason being, he just went through major surgery, we don't know what his situation will be like when he does wake up. It would be for the best that you don't go near Tony, at least for the time being."

"That's right.'" Dr. Holmes added. "I will not have anyone upsetting my patient while he is recovering."

"Why don't we let Tony decide on whether or not he wants to see you?" Frank suggested. "If you care about him as much as you say, then…."

"Fine I'll wait." Angela huffed, sitting back down with her baby in her lap.

"Okay, Dr. Holmes, take me to my son." Aldo said impatiently.

"Okay, follow me." And with that Aldo started to follow Dr. Holmes.

Suddenly Little Antonio started to wiggle in his mother's arms and started crying. "Waaaa!"

Making Aldo stop in his tracks; Fenton saw the worry in the man eye's looking at to the baby. He knew the reason why; the man was worried Angela might take off with the baby again. He was beginning to think that too. As if reading Fenton's mind, Laura and sat down next to Angela.

"Angela, why don't you let me hold this little angel for a while?" She turned to Angela, holding out her hands, and said, "So you can give your arms a rest." Little Antonio continued to wiggle in his mother's arms, and continues to cry. "Waaaa… Waaaa!"

At first Angela was a little hesitant, and then handed the baby to Laura. Frank and Joe watched in amazement, as their mother then cradled the baby in her arms. Little Antonio looked up at Laura, as she spoke softly to him in motherly words. All at once he stopped his crying and looked up at her giving her a toothless grin. "He can sense when you're upset. If you keep calm, then he will be calm."

Soon Laura had the baby laughing and cooing in her arms, Fenton couldn't help but smile at his wife's magic touch with the baby, and of course she has had plenty of practice with her boys. She looks up at Aldo and says, "You go see Tony, we'll just stay here and keep each other company."

Aldo nodded his thanks, and they all watched him go through the emergency room doors to see Tony.

Laura looks up from the baby and says to Ricky, "Would you like to hold him?"

Ricky's eyes widen. "I… I don't…,"He shuddered.

"Go ahead, Ricky." Frank encouraged. "He is your nephew."

"I… never held a baby."

"It's okay, he won't break. He's just cute and squishy," Laura said as she tickled the baby's tummy making him giggle at the contact, "Come sit beside me." She patted the seat next to her indicating for Ricky to sit down.

Ricky looked at Angela, who nodded her okay. Then Ricky sat down beside Laura as she placed the baby in his arms. "Antonio this is your Uncle Ricky." She introduced the two. Little Antonio just responded in gibberish, smiling up at Ricky.

Suddenly, Ricky began to tear up. It hit Frank for the reason why, with all the commotion over Tony, he had completely forgotten about the kid and that he was still grieving over the loss of his brother and mother, all thanks to Heartless.

"Ricky, are you okay?" He asked softly.

Ricky quickly began to wipe the tears from his eyes spoke in broken English. "I hope your friend is okay."

"Thank you, Ricky. We hope so too."

"Ricky," Dr. Stevens kneels in front of Ricky. "It's okay to grieve for your loss. If you need to talk, let it out."

"I think about Matteo." Ricky slowly said with deep sadness in his voice. "Was he in pain like Tony? Did he die alone?" He asked almost a whisper. His bottom lip started quivering as another tear ran down his cheek. "He was a good brother; he took care of me and Mama. If he knew he had a son, he would take good care of him too." He looked at the baby and, stifled a sob, "I never say good-bye to Matteo, or say… love him. Heartless took my family away. I don't know what to do now. I'm all alone... And I have no money for a funeral."

"Maybe we can help you with that?" Fenton offered.

"W... Why you do that?" Ricky asked, looking at Frank and Joe before going back to Fenton. He was completely stunned by this, that these people whom he barely knew, that would offer to help him out.

"Ricky, you've been there for us every step of the way." Frank replies. "Joe, Tony and I were strangers to you, and you invited us into your home when we needed help; you gave Tony your brother's bed. You lead my father and me to the cellar so we could rescue Joe."

"And you did save my life." Fenton added with gratitude. Joe and Laura both raised an eyebrow at this. They threw the detective a look to explain. Frank and Fenton quickly filled him in on the ordeal between Cypher and the big goons outside the cellar door, before saving Joe from Heartless. They told them how Ricky threw a large rock at Vinny's head, saving Fenton from being shot.

"Wow." Joe said after that letting their words sink in.

"Thank you Ricky for helping my family." Laura said, slipping her hand in Fenton's hand.

"Yes, thank you again, Ricky," Fenton continued on," I know we could never take the place of your mother and brother. We just want you to know we are here for you."

Frank put a comforting arm around Ricky's shoulders. He added, "When you save a life of a Hardy, you have a friend for life." Ricky looked around at Fenton, Laura and Joe is shaking their heads agreeing with Frank.

A smile spread across, Ricky's face. His voice quivered, fighting back tears. "Grazie."

* * *

Fenton turned his attention back to Frank and Joe. "Now, I think before the two of you see Tony, it would be a good idea for you to get medically checked out, cleaned up and food in your stomachs."

"Okay, Dad." Frank and Joe said in unison.

A few minutes later, Frank and Joe were medically checked out. To Fenton and Laura's relief Frank suffered only a mild concussion from the bump on his head. With plenty of rest both boys should make a full recovery of their injuries. Dr. Holmes had arranged for Frank and Joe to stay in the same room, but neither brother would rest, not until they saw Tony. Their parents, however, decided to pick their battles, and insisted that they, at least, take a hot shower and food in their stomachs; which both boys agreed to do.

Joe felt like a human again, after finally getting out of those horrible gray sweatpants, the hospital had given him some scrubs to put on.

Now he was sitting back in the waiting room, staring up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. "Dear God…" He began to pray to himself, "Please don't take Tony just yet. He's a really good person. He never meant to hurt anyone; you know he's the kind of person he is. He is kind, courteous and very respectful to people around him. He would give the shirt off his back if you ask him too. I'm not saying he's evil or anything... Okay, maybe he has made some mistakes... But then, who hasn't? Again, no one is perfect. He's been through so much; he deserves a chance to live a good life. Please God just let him wake up." After he'd finished praying, his eyes began to sweep the waiting room.

A smile spread across his face when he saw his mother sitting with Ricky who had Little Antonio sleeping peacefully cradled in his arms, then his smile slowly faded away when his father had informed him and Frank while they were getting checked out, Angela had mysteriously disappeared, she excused herself to find the ladies room to go freshen up, it had been almost an hour, and she hadn't returned.

Aldo was afraid she'd find her way to see Tony. They had the all the ladies rooms and as well as every room searched on every floor of the hospital; so far no one had seen the raven-haired girl. Sam and Dr. Stevens had gone to look for her. Fenton had Dr. Holmes beef the hospital up with security, and that everyone had a description of the girl. No one was to get near Tony without the doctor's consent.

"I hope they find Angela soon. I think the girl's gone crazy. There is no telling what she might do." Joe said to his brother sitting next to him, "Do you think we should go find her?"

"No, our job is to stay close to Tony." Frank shook his head, felt a shooting pain coming from the back of his head. "She was so adamant about seeing him, that's probably where she will be." He closed his eyes and his head leaning back against the wall pinching the bridge of his nose, as Joe continued on, "You know what I don't get?"

"What?"

"Why did Angela leave her baby? I mean she is a mom. She would have to back for him, right?"

Suddenly Frank's eyes snapped open, processing what Joe just said. Before, he had a chance to respond,

"Frank, Joe." The boys looked up to see Fenton is standing in front of them with Sam and Dr. Stevens their faces were long and grim. Laura and Ricky gathered around them, as an uneasy feeling came over them.

"Dad, what is it?" Frank asked calmly as he could. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, God… is it Tony!" Joe's eyes widen as he jumped to his feet and panic began to rise in his voice. "Is he…."

"No, Joe. It's not Tony." Fenton puts his arms firmly on his son's shoulders. "It's Angela."

"Did you find her?"

"Yes…"

"Angela is dead."

"Dead…," Frank gasped, "What do you mean she's dead?"

"How?"

"We found her body on the pavement. We believe she jumped off the roof of the hospital."

"She committed suicide."

"Yes, it looks that way."

"We found a suicide note; she had left on the roof of the hospital." Sam said, holding a piece of paper in his hand. "She addressed it to, you four boys." He handed it to Frank as he cleared his throat and began to read it out loud,

"To Frank, Joe and Tony and Ricky, If you're reading this letter, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. I did my best to make things right. I wanted to give my son a new life, a good family life, the kind of life I never had. He needs to grow up as a kind, decent man, that's why this is the hardest and the best decision I ever had to make. I'm giving my baby to Tony Prito to raise as his son, Because, I know Tony, you are a good, kind, decent man and will give Antonio a better life, the life I couldn't give him. I also take comfort in knowing he will have his Uncle Ricky Benedetto, and his guardians, Frank and Joe Hardy, who will always protect and look out for him as he grows up. I know you all are good, kind, decent men as well.

Please tell my son, I will always love him.

Goodbye, Angela."

A heavy silence filled the waiting room, processing what had happened. "I guess we should've been more understanding of her." Frank said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Joe let out a deep sigh. "Maybe that's why she wanted to see Tony, to tell him goodbye. We were too caught up in our own pain to see that she was in pain herself. I guess she was a much of a victim of Sei Duro as we were. Heartless certainly lived up to his name. Using any tactic to get what he wanted, not caring who gets hurt because of it. Even his daughter; his own flesh and blood."

Frank added, "I think there is a lesson to learn out of all of this. To not be heartless, we have to care for each other and to have love and compassion, to help each other in times of need." Fenton, Laura, Sam, Ricky and Dr. Stevens all nodded in agreement.

Just then Aldo came into the room bursting with excitement, "Frank, Joe, Fenton… everyone, I have good news!" tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face. "Tony opened his eyes. He looked up at me. He began to get frustrated with the breathing tube, trying to speak. When Dr. Holmes took it out the breathing tube, Tony called out for me."

"Tony spoke." Frank said felt relief flooding his heart.

"Yes, it was more of a whisper, but yes, he spoke."

"Oh, Aldo, That's great news." Laura said cheerfully, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Aldo that's wonderful." Fenton added.

"Did he say anything else?" Joe asked, barely containing his own excitement.

"Yes," Aldo nodded, "He called out for you and Frank too."

Even thought the startling news of Angela's death hung heavy on their mind. Frank and Joe were on their feet pushing back their pain and fatigue. They followed Aldo through the emergency room doors to see Tony.

The brothers, let out a gasp of shock, as they pushed back the tears that threaten to come pouring out when they caught sight of his friend. There were monitors and IV's sticking out of Tony. A white bandage was wrapped tightly around his head. He still looked so pale, and his eyes were closed.

Aldo approached Tony's bedside, "Tony… son, Frank and Joe are here." He whispers softly.

Frank and Joe stood on either side of Tony. "Tony, I'm here, It's it Frank." Frank said gently.

"Tony, I'm here too. It's Joe."

To the brothers' great surprise, Tony's eyelids started moving.

"That's it, Tony! Open your eyes."

Frank's brown eyes lit up when Tony opened his eyes and looked up at Frank and then Joe, his eyes foggy.

"Frank... Joe" came out of his mouth in a soft whisper.

"I'm here Tony." Frank said with reassurance, touching Tony's hand, "Joe and I are both here."

"That's right Tony." Joe said he began to choke up. "You're going to be okay. Thank you God"

Please Review thank you!


	32. Chapter 32

Hi, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working on the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for reading and Reviewing.

I don't own the Hardy Boys

* * *

Mind Games 32

Two weeks later in Florence, Italy:

"Dad was right, this place is..." Joe began trying to find the right word to describe what he was seeing. It was early in the morning as he sat outside with Frank and Tony on the terrace of the Prito's family home in Florence, Italy, watching the sunrise change from dark orange to dark yellow as it began to heat up the earth. It moved across the sky with grace as if to own it, as the Cathedral of Santa Maria del Fiore, came into view. They had just spent most of their day exploring the beautiful city.

"I would say amazing." Frank answered as the word came to his mind. Fenton had explained to him and Joe about the beautiful, four-bedroom farmhouse Simone Prito had given Tony. It was one of the many gifts that she had left for Tony in her will. He told them of the time and care they spent last summer in Florence making it into their own little villa on a hill, overlooking the historic city. The place offered a quiet country retreat that's just minutes from the bustling city, and there were parts of the villa that dated back to Simone's family in the 16th century. It combined a traditional Tuscan elegant style with modern amenities. It was the perfect place that everyone needed to heal after the hellish ordeal involving the former leader of Heartless, Sei Duro. Aldo had invited them as well as Ricky and Dr. Stevens all to stay here. Sam, however, had to fly back to Bayport a few weeks earlier to work on another case.

Frank ran a hand along the back of his head. He no longer felt the bump, and with much needed rest he was back to his old self, being the protective older brother he will always be. He let his eyes sweep over Joe's face and neck. His bottom lip was back to normal size and the bruises in the shape of hand-prints around his neck were barely noticeable. He will never forget how close he came to losing his little brother, and his friend. He thought back to the moment Tony woke up from his coma. Thankfully the microchip had been successfully removed without any complications. Even his memory came back as well, and he did remember his home in Bayport, Prito's and all of his friends. This was a relief to everyone, especially Aldo.

However, every time someone brought up the subject of Heartless, his anxiety level would rise up causing a panic attack. He flat out refused to talk about his ordeal with the late Sei Duro.

All Tony wanted was to go home; he couldn't stand one more night in the hospital, although Frank couldn't blame him. He said the place reminded him too much of Sei Duro's operating room. At first, Dr. Holmes had said no to Tony's request; he didn't think he was ready to be released. That had caused a big conflict between doctor and patient. Even Aldo wasn't so sure it was a good idea. But Tony would practically beg his father to let him come home.

Frank turned his attention to Tony as he took in his appearance; Dr. Holmes had to shave off most of his hair before the surgery in order to remove the microchip. It would take some time for his hair to grow back and the scar where they made the incision would be less noticeable. The doctor told Aldo that it would require more surgery to fix some of the scars on his on his back, once the wounds had time to heal, sadly there would be some permanent scars, much to Tony's dislike.

Instead of wearing those horrible gray sweatpants, Tony had on blue jeans and a long sleeve gray shirt with a black hooded sweatshirt, that he insisted on wearing every time he went out of the house. He wouldn't let anyone see him without a shirt. Suddenly a cold shiver ran down his spine when Tony told them right before he was kidnapped from his home in Bayport. Vinny and Wilkes held him down on the couch as Cypher used a six-inch blade of his pocket knife to carve the Heartless insignia on his back. He said he remembered the pain was excruciating and began screaming out their names for help, before blacking out, then waking up to himself on Sei Duro's operating table.

Finally, after consulting with Dr. Stevens on what to do, he told Aldo it would be best not to push Tony, because of his PSTD, and suicidal tendencies. Dr. Stevens thought it would be okay for Tony to come home to a place where he felt more comfortable. It would give him time to heal from his surgery. Tony would talk to him when he was ready. He would continue his work with Tony to help with his ordeal as well as take care of his medical needs. So Dr. Holmes agreed to release Tony in the care of Dr. Stevens and gave the okay to Aldo to bring Tony to his home in Florence.

After nearly two weeks Tony was up moving around, and each day he grew stronger and stronger, making great progress during his recovery. The best part of all was, that he had all the time in the world to get better. The fact Tony was here and very much alive was a great victory for him. Frank felt proud of his friend; he fought back and won his battle against Heartless. Just like Joe, when he almost fell off the balcony to his death after fighting with the late Heartless leader. Joe never gave up. He fought for his life, and here he was... Alive!

We beat Heartless in his game and… won. Frank thought. "Maybe in some way it was a victory for Ricky who lost his family to Heartless and Rosalie Benedetto, and Angela. And, those four boys who died because of Heartless and his microchips; Matteo Benedetto, Jase Bradley, Bryce Cooper, and Ethan Palmer the mystery blond haired boy finally had a name. The Gray Man had called Fenton to inform him of the boy's name and to tell him that all of Italy was free from Heartless activity, he had placed some of his Network agents throughout Florence and Siena, just to make sure all things were secure. Hopefully now they can all rest in peace.

"Yes, this place it is amazing." Tony said softly breaking into Frank's thoughts. "I thought, I'd never get to see it again. Everything about this house reminds me of my mom. I miss her so much."

"I'm sure she misses you too." Joe replied. He was beginning to feel comfortable around Tony again and determined to put the vicious attack behind him. He told Tony there were no hard feelings, and that all was forgiven. He wanted to do everything he could to help Tony thought his recovery. "She will always be watching over you and be in your heart."

"You know, I think she has been with me throughout this Heartless nightmare." Tony said, clearing his throat, fighting back the emotions that threaten to come out. "It feels like I've been in a really horrible nightmare for the past couple of weeks. I literally almost died. In a way I think I did." He took a deep breath and continued on, "Now… I've been given a second chance at life. And you know what, I'm going to take back the life Sei Duro took away from me. I'm not going to take it for granted."

Frank and Joe both nodded to show they were listening.

"Good for you Tony." Frank replied happily.

"It's time to start living life again." Joe added.

"… I still can't believe Angela is dead." Tony said sadly quickly changing the subject. He took out Angela's note Frank had given him. "I've been so angry with her for a long time, ever since last summer and when she told me Antonio wasn't my son… it nearly killed me …" His voice trailed off. "I never meant for her too… kill herself."

No one knew how Tony would react to the news of Angela jumping to her death off the hospital roof. Frank suggested to Dr. Stevens and Aldo as well as Fenton and Laura to let him and Joe break the news to him. After everyone agreed to the idea, the brothers brought Tony out onto the terrace to tell him, he was in complete shock just like everyone else.

"None of us did." Frank said, running a hand through his hair. "She was as much of a victim of Sei Duro as we were. "

"It's such a shame. Heartless certainly lived up to his name. Using any tactic to get what he wanted, not caring who gets hurt because of it, Even his daughter; his own flesh and blood." Joe piped in. "At least one good thing came out of all of this."

"What's that?"

"Angela gave Little Antonio to you." Joe answered. "Sei Duro will never get his hands on him. He won't have to grow up in a world full of darkness and hate. He will have a better life with you, Tony. Bayport is a great place to raise a kid. It's a place where people care about each other. It's a place where your friends are more like a family. Little Antonio needs to grow up there."

"I know you agree with me, Frank."

"Yes Joe, I agree with you." Frank nodded.

"I agree with you too," Tony acknowledged, and then he began to worry as he rambles on, "But… I'm a senior in high school and I can't officially adopt him, until I'm 21. How am I going to raise a baby and go to college? Even then, there's my medical history to consider." He shook his head, "I don't see how anyone will let me have him. My dad agreed to be his foster parent until then. But...I'm afraid it will be too much for him having to raise a baby at his age."

"Tony…" Frank cut in stopping him from rambling on. "Relax; everything is going to work out. It won't be easy, but it will be okay. Besides, you're doing great with your recovery. You haven't had a panic attack in almost a week."

"Don't forget Tony." Joe added. "You have a lot of people who support you. Your Dad, Dr. Stevens, our parents, and all our friends back home."

"Frank's right everything is going to be okay."

"Waaaa..." Suddenly the sound of the baby crying brought the boys to attention. Frank, Joe and Tony looked up to see Ricky is standing in the doorway with Little Antonio in his arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. The baby woke up crying from his nap." Ricky said, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. "I..I can't get him stop. I think he wants you." He says to Tony. Little Antonio continued to wiggle in his arms, and continues to cry. "Waaaa… Waaaa!"

Ricky walks up to Tony and hands him the baby. He cradles Antonio in his arms and then began to rock him. "Shh... It's okay." He said soothingly.

Frank and Joe both watched in amazement, as Tony all at once began to sing softly to the child, : "Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, Nella braccia della padre, Fa la ninna bel bambin, Fa la nanna bambin bel, Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, Nella braccia della padre." Soon the baby stopped his crying and looked up at Tony giving her a toothless grin. A few seconds later he had the baby sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Tony that was amazing, what you just did." Frank said softly not wanting to wake the baby. 'What was that you were singing?"

"A lullaby in a Italian. Mama use to sing it to me and Matteo." Ricky said sadly, struggling to get the words right in broken English. "In English in goes, Go to sleep, go to sleepy, In the arms of your mother, Go to sleep, lovely child, Go to sleepy, child so lovely, Go to sleep, go to sleepy, In the arms of your mother."

"My mom use to sing it to me too." Tony nodded. "I just changed the words mamma to padre."

"Tony, you're great with Antonio." Joe spoke up. "You two are so natural together. You will be a great father..." He cut himself off when he looked at Ricky thinking of his brother Matteo who was Antonio's real father.

"It's okay now. Matteo was a good brother; he took care of me and Mama. If he knew he had a son, he would be a good father to him." Ricky said turning to Tony. "I see the way you are with his son. You are good to him." Ricky took a deep breath as he said, "I'm happy...and I know my brother... would be happy too, that you're going to adopt Antonio."

"See," Joe spoke up, "Frank is right everything, is going to work out. It won't be easy, but it will be okay."

There was a smile across Tony's face looking down at the sleeping baby. A smile Frank and Joe hadn't seen in a while. This is exactly what Tony needed: to have hope back in his arms. Tony looked back up to the Hardy brothers and voice quivered, fighting back tears. "Thanks guys and I know it will."

Suddenly, Ricky began to tear up. "Ricky, are you okay?" Frank asked, concern for the boy.

"It's just...You guys are leaving tomorrow."" Ricky quickly began to wipe the tears from his eyes spoke in broken English. "Heartless took my family away. I don't know what to do now. I'm all alone...

"Ricky..." Frank cut in. "We came up with an idea."

"W... what do you mean?" Ricky asked, looking at Tony and Joe before going back to Frank.

"You, see Ricky, your brother was trying to save up money, to move you and your mother out of Siena." Joe picked up the explanations. "He wanted your mother to quit working for Sie Duro."

"He also wanted to send you away to school."

"We wanted to so something to honor Matteo." Frank went on to explain, "So Tony, Joe and I had talked it over with our parents. And, they think it's a good idea."

"What's the idea?" Again Ricky asked, looking at Frank, Joe, and Tony who had smiles across their faces.

Ricky looked at Frank, as he asked, "Ricky, how would you like to go to school with us?"

"Me?" Ricky's eyes widened in shock, he slowly repeated. "You want me to go to school with you?"

"Yes, in Bayport." Frank nodded, "I know it will be a big change for you, leaving Italy. We're not saying you could never come back. Italy will always be your home. "

"Hey, I love Italy too. It will always be my second home." Tony spoke up, "My mom was proud of her Italian heritage. She was always telling me stories about her family so that I know who I am and where I came from." He glanced down at the baby who was now awake. Antonio looked up, giving Tony a toothless smile. "I may be giving Antonio his future," Tony looked up at Ricky saying, "You're Antonio's uncle. He needs for you to give him his past. He needs to know about Matteo.

"What do you say, Ricky? Do you want to come to Bayport with us?" Frank asked one more time. He could see the wheels turning in Ricky's head.

Ricky went all quiet for a moment, letting this sink into his head, before asking, "Will, I get to see... the great lady?"

"The great lady?" Frank asked. Joe and Tony raised an eyebrow at this looking at Ricky strangely.

"Si, I think you call her... a Lady Liberty."

"Oh... you mean the Statue of Liberty." Frank said smiling trying to stifle a chuckle and shook his head in amusement. He caught Joe and Tony doing the same thing." Yes, Ricky we'll make sure you get to see Lady Liberty."

"So Ricky, are you coming with us?" Joe asked anxiously.

Little Antonio just responded in gibberish, smiling up at Ricky. Ricky could not help but smile back. He glanced up at Tony, Joe and back to Frank.

Everyone lets out the breaths they were holding when they heard Ricky say, "Si, my answer is Si."

"You're going to like Bayport High school. We already have a circle of friends you would welcome you with open arms," Joe added his excitement. "Actually, you will a junior with me. Frank and Tony are seniors and they will be graduating this fall and then on to college. Then next year we will be seniors and graduating and going to college. But the best part is, You'll be living with Tony, and his Dad, and Antonio. They own an Italian restaurant called Prito's."

"Which means you'll have access to a Prito's special." Joe said, grinning slyly at Tony. "Let's see, how do you... make one?"

"What's Prito's special?" Ricky asked, curiously.

"It is a pizza," Tony answered, "With basically anything you want on it, and baked in a brick oven."

"It's not just any pizza," Joe simply stated, "It's the best pizza you'll ever eat. It's like having a taste of Italy in our own backyard."

"It's what Prito's is known for," Frank continued to explain. "When Joe orders a pizza, he won't let anyone but Tony make it."

"... No one makes it the way Tony does," Joe cut in. "I don't know how he does it."

"Joe, here." Tony nodded at Joe. "has been trying to get me to tell him the secret to making a Prito's special."

"It's in the sauce. I know it is!"

"Forget it, Joe." Tony shook his head. "That's one mystery you'll never solve."

"Oh come one, Tony! I'm Little Antonio's guardian, that means we're family!"

"Sorry Joe."

"Fine, I'll wait." Joe just sat back, crossing his arms to his chest.

Tony narrowed his eyes at this. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Joe nods towards Little Antonio. "He'll tell me.

"Joe, he can't talk yet." Frank argued in the kid's defense.

"I know. But he's going to start talking sometime." Joe replies. "If he's going to be working at Prito's in the future, Tony will have to tell him the family secrets in the kitchen."

Tony shot a look at Frank, "Don't worry Tony; I'm Little Antonio's guardian too." Frank said reassuring his friend, then turning to Antonio saying, "Don't worry kid I'll save you."

"Okay, okay." Joe huffed. "But, I'm still his favorite Hardy boy."

"You know, Antonio could surprise you." Frank turns to his brother, "I could be his favorite Hardy boy."

"You just keep telling yourself that, big brother." Joe padded Frank on the back pretending to sound sympatric. "Don't be disappointed when you find out the truth."

"Who's your favorite?" Joe turns to Antonio. "Say, Joe...Joe."

Little Antonio starts laughing.

Tony chuckled slightly shook his head. He turns to Ricky, "You're going to like Bayport. There is another thing you should know."

"What's that?"

"It's never a dull moment when the Hardy brothers are around."

Yeah." Joe nodded. "I'm still the favorite."

"Joe!"

* * *

please review Thank you. I've decided to keep my stories Hardy Boys only. It's nothing against Nancy Drew, because I like here too. It's just I'd prefer to write about the Hardy Boys, please let me know what you think. :)


	33. New story?

New Story Idea let me know what you think?

Iola's Treasure

"You can't run from me!"

Seventeen year old Joe Hardy shouted, narrowing his eyes at his foe daring him to make his move. He quickly brushed a strain of blond hair out of his blue eyes, his hand on the controller with his thumb hovering over the trigger button ready to fire, as he heard the sound of angry foots steps coming behind him. They came closer, and closer, then suddenly,

"Joe!"

He heard the voice of his year older brother shouting his name,

"What are you doing?" Frank demanded, coming into Joe's room.

"I'm saving the world from an alien space invasion." Joe replied, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"This is where I left you an hour ago! You haven't done a blasted thing!"

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, their mother, Laura Hardy and Aunt Gertrude their father's unmarried older sister was busy volunteering at a church rummage sale. The brothers were in the process of cleaning their rooms. They were suppose to donate the things they no longer want or need. While their father, Fenton Hardy famous private investigator whom Frank took after in brown hair and eyes was out of town on a case.

Laura had left him in charge of trying to keep his little brother motivated to clean his room. It was becoming quite a task. Frank was already done cleaning his room. He decided to check on his little brother's progress. Letting a frustrated sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, regretting the promise he made to his mother.

"Why, me?" Shaking his head at the disaster of a room Joe refers to as "creatively organized." The bed was unmade as comic books, car magazines, CD's, and clothes littered the floor. It was anyone's guess to decide if they were clean or dirty. There were even clothes sticking out of a drawer, clearly not folded.

"I was playing Space Invasion one last time before I donate it. I forgot how much fun it was." Joe hit the pause button, then turned around to point at a large box next to his unmade bed. "If you look in the box, big brother, you will find things already in it.

Frank went over to investigate the items in the box. There were only three things in it, an old tape-recorded, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a red sweatshirt.

"Isn't this my sweatshirt?" He asked, taking it out of the box and showing it to Joe.

"Yes."

"Why did you put it in the box?"

Joe just shrugged his shoulders, "You never wear it."

"I never wear it because; you never gave the shirt back, after you borrowed it." Frank simply stated. "Which was two weeks ago."

"Joe, you have to do better, than this." Getting back to the subject at hand, "I'm sure you don't want Mom or Aunt Gertrude to clean your room." Frank knew how much his little brother hated the idea.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Joe complained, folding his arms to his chest. 'I know where everything is, sort of. It's creatively organized just the way I like it."

"Besides its summer vacation, I can think of better things to do."

Frank just rolled his eyes at this; he started to say something when he heard the sound of the phone ringing. "That's probably Mom checking on your progress." Before he went to answer it, he gave Joe as stern look. "When I come back you better have that box filled."

"You better have that box filled, blah, blah, and blah." Joe said, mocking his brother after he left the room.

He turned off the game he was playing, and then let out a deep sigh, looking around the room trying to decide where to start.

Joe walked over to his closet and opened the door; all of a sudden an avalanche of clothes and shoes came crashing down at his feet.

"Aw, man." He grumbled. As he bent down to pick up the stuff, Joe spotted a shoebox with a label that read, _To Joe, Love Iola._

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Joe suddenly was hit with mixed emotions as the memories of his late girlfriend Iola Morton. It had been only a year since she died in a car bombing meant for him and Frank at a political rally at the Bayport Mall. He blamed himself for her death.

Everyone from Frank, to his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Morton tried to convince him it wasn't his fault. Even his good Chet, Iola's older brother tried to convince him as well.

"I'm so sorry Iola." Joe whispered, as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Joe that was Mom…" Frank's voice trailed off when he came into the room to find his brother sitting in the middle of a clutter by the closet; he could see tears running down his face. Crying! Joe was crying! He knew right away something was wrong.

"Joe, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling beside Joe. He hated seeing his little brother cry. Going into a big brother mode instantly, he put his arm around Joe to comfort him. Ever since he could remember when they were little kids, Joe would come running into his room, crying from a nightmare or some bully picking on him at school. For whatever reason Frank would never turn his little brother away when he needed comforting.

Frank immediately saw the shoebox in Joe's hand and the writing that read, _To: Joe Love Iola._

The day Iola died was a day he will never forget. He remembered how he had to fight Joe to keep him from running into the inferno of what was once their car. The heat from the flames was so intense; it scotched his throat as Joe pulled them both towards the car in a desperate attempt to save Iola.

Frank knew there was no way anyone could've survived an explosion like that. After the funeral, Joe became an empty shell completely shutting him and the rest of the world out.

He became depressed wouldn't eat or sleep. When he did sleep, he would wake up screaming from nightmares. It had only been a year since it happened; Joe was starting to be like his old self with fewer nightmares. Frank had been there every step of the way and will continue to help Joe through this difficult time.

Frank began to rub Joe's back trying to comfort him while thinking of the right words to say.

"Joe, are you okay?" He asked softly.

Joe quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes, feeling embarrassed for crying like a baby. "I'm seventeen for crying out loud." He berated himself.

"I'm fine." He said, finally after a moment of composing himself, he began to look at the mess around him. "I better get this mess cleaned up."

"Joe, I'm sorry for being so hard on you earlier." Frank apologized.

"It's okay." Joe shrugged it off. "You're just doing your job, big brother."

Soon he finished cleaning up his mess. The donation box filled that would satisfy everyone.

"What do you want to do with this?" Frank asked.

Joe turned to see Frank is holding the shoe box. When he didn't answer Frank continued on. "I don't remember seeing this."

"It's my Iola's Christmas present to me last year. Mrs. Morton found it when they went through her things. She had Chet give it to me a few days after the funeral."

"I just stuck it in the closet. I wasn't ready to open it."

"Do you want to open it, now?"

Joe hesitated for a moment, then shook his head yes, feeling his stomach churning, and his heart was pounding out of his chest, dreading what was inside.

Frank handed him the box. "If you want some privacy, I'll understand." Silently praying Joe would want him to stay. He wanted to be ready just in case he couldn't handle whatever was in the box.

His prayer was answered when he heard Joe say, "Please, Frank stay."

Joe went over to his bed and sat down; he took a deep breath, and then proceeded to open the box. Frank sat down beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder for moral support.

Joe let out a small gasp when he saw what was inside the box. It was a book on the cover it read, **"_Treasure Island__ by Robert Louis Stevenson." _**He took the book out of the box and ran his hand over the cover.

When he opened the front cover, there was a letter addressed to him. He recognized Iola's handwriting.

**_"Dear Joe,_**

**_I wanted to get you something special for Christmas. When I came across Treasure Island, it got me thinking about our special place. You told me once it was your favorite book. You said your mother use to read it to you and Frank when you were younger. Then it mysteriously went missing. Well, I hope you like it._**

**_You will always be in my heart. Merry Christmas, Love Iola."_**

After a moment nether brother spoke a word, and then Joe wiped the tears away from his blue eyes as he let the words of Iola's letter sink in. "I can't believe she remembered." He turns to Frank in disbelief.

Frank brushed a tear from his own eye as he replied, "You use to carry that book everywhere you went. It got so worn out the pages kept falling out."

"I wonder whatever happened to the book." Joe asked.

"Mom threw it away," Frank answered; "She told me she was going to replace it. I guess she never got around to it."

Changing the subject, He asked, curiously. "What did Iola mean about your special place?"

"Do you remember that small island about twenty miles from Barmet Bay?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Dad and Mr. Morton took us out there on a camping trip." Joe said, counting off on his fingers. "It was you, me and Chet, You two were eleven and I was ten at the time."

"I remember how unhappy you were, when you found out Iola wanted to come too." Frank said laughing at the memory. His little brother hated the idea of having a girl on their camping trip. "Why does Iola have to come?" Joe complained. "She's just going to slow us down and well… be like a _girl_."

Joe laughed at the memory too. "She sure proved me wrong. Iola was not afraid of bugs or getting dirty. She kept up with us boys, pretty good."

It was so good to hear his little brother laughing, Frank thought, he hadn't heard it in a while. He hoped that Joe finally found some peace with Iola's death. Maybe now thinks could finally get back to normal.

Then Joe continued on, "I remember you and Chet went with Mr. Morton on a hike, I twisted my ankle so I had to stay at our campsite with Dad. I was so upset that I couldn't go." He paused for a moment fighting the urge to cry, and then he felt Frank rubbing his back with encouragement to go on. "Iola decided to stay with me, she said she was tired. I think she just felt bad, because I was missing the hike."

"Dad put an ice pack on my ankle and then went to go fix us some lunch. Iola kept me company; we started talking about movies, games, books, sports things like that."

"Is that when you told her about Treasure Island?"

"Yeah, she even came up with an idea to pretend, we were the only ones on the island, and that it was our secret place. We even buried some treasure."

Frank raised an eyebrow at this. "What kind of treasure?" he asked. They never keep secrets from each other. He was a little surprised that Joe never told him this.

He remembered their camping trip and the guilt he felt for leaving his little brother, he knew how much Joe really wanted to go on that hike. It was something they both enjoyed doing together. But, Joe insisted that he go with Chet and Mr. Morton on the hike.

Iola had asked to stay with Joe and Fenton saying she was tired. When the hikers came back to camp, Frank went looking for Joe to tell him about the hike. He found Joe and Iola huddled together by the camp fire talking and laughing as if they were best friend. This was a far cry from the boy complaining, about a _girl_ on an all boys camping trip.

"I don't remember what we buried…" Joe said, breaking into his thoughts. "But it doesn't matter now; it was a long time ago."

Before Frank could say a word, Joe got up from the bed, placing the book back into the box before putting it on the top of his desk. "We better get our stuff down to the church. I don't want Mom thinking you're not doing your job."

With that the blond haired boy picked up his donation box and hurried out the door. "Frank, are you coming?!" He called from the hallway.

"What just happened?" Frank sat dumbfounded at his brother's sudden behavior; he stood up going over to the desk, looking down at the book in the box. "I have a feeling a mystery just began."


	34. New story part 2

Iola's Treasure 2

It was around noon, by the time The Hardy brothers arrived at the church with their donations. They saw their mother of average high and slender smiling, coming out to greet them as they walked in the door. "Well it's about time you two showed up."

"Come on, I'll show you where to put your things."

The boys put their things on table she had indicated. Laura looked at her youngest son who was unusually quiet; she knew right away something was wrong. Every time Joe walks into a room his anything but quiet. She saw bits sadness in his blue eyes. Laura also knew her son had a rough year dealing with the death of his girlfriend. It was a rough year for the whole family. She wished she could shield him from that kind of pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked concern. She also wished Fenton hadn't gone out of town on his case.

"Nothing mom, everything is fine." Frank said reassuring her. Even though, she didn't look convened.

"I know something is wrong." She shot her boys a demanding look, and folded her arms to her chest. I could tell the minute you two walked in the door."

"Mom, every things fine, I promise." Joe said plastering a smile on his face hoping it would convince her.

Just then Laura spotted Gertrude coming in the room carrying a box of donations. "Joe, would you go help your Aunt Gertrude. See she needs any help getting Mrs. Granger's thing out of her car."

"Sure Mom."

As soon as Joe left to help his aunt, Laura turns to Frank wanting an answer to her question. "I want an honest answer. Let me what's wrong, and don't tell me everything is fine."

"Okay Mom." Frank took a deep breath then began to explain to his mother about Joe finding the Christmas present from Iola. "Inside the box was a book _Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson." _

"_Treasure Island,_ I use to read it to you boys when you were little."_ Laura said softly_. "That book was worn out from Joe carrying it around all over the place."

"Mom, what ever happened to that book?" Frank answered.

"I don't know." Laura thought for a moment, before shaking her head, "I just I threw it out."

"How come you never replaced it?"

"Well, I think it was around the time you lost interest in pirates, and started reading mystery books." Laura answered with a smile. Just like her husband, her boys have decided to follow their father's footsteps as detectives. She knew of the dangers they face while solving cases and at times she wished her sons had chosen to be doctors or lawyers.

But, deep down Laura would never take away their dream of being detectives.

Frank lightly chuckled at his mother's response "Joe just got a little shook up seeing that book. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Why don't you take him to Prito's?" Laura suggested. "It might be a good distraction for him. Keep his mind off of things."

After helping the volunteers with their donations and hugs from their aunt and mother the boys were off to Prito's.

The boys were now sitting at their usual booth eating a large pepperoni pizza. Frank was amazed at his little brother; pizza from Prito's was one of his favorites. Joe was usually on his third slice before he had his second. Joe barely touched his first slice was just sitting there across from him staring complacently out of the window. He was unusually quite. Suddenly filled with concern, Frank put his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Okay, Joe. I can't take the silence anymore." Frank placed a hand on top of Joe's hand to get his attention. "Do you want to talk about it?'

"Yeah, I'm fine." Joe said, still staring out the window.

"Joe, Talk to me."

"I'm fine, Frank. There is nothing to talk about."

"Well, I think finding that gift from Iola shook you up," Frank argued, "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"It's just a stupid book, Frank!" Joe snapped turning to Frank. 'It doesn't mean anything!" Then went make to staring out the window.

"Hey guys!" Greeted one of there good friends, a dark-haired eighteen-year-old Italian Tony Prito assistant manager whose father owns the restaurant.

"Hi, Tony." Frank acknowledged Tony. Tony pulled a chair to the end of the table so he could watch the counter.

"Are you on a break?"

"Yeah, I only have ten minutes or until a customer walks in." Tony frowns looking at Joe noticing his half-eaten pizza." Is there something wrong with your pizza, Joe?"

"Huh," Joe said as he turns from the window realizing Tony had just joined them. "Oh, No the pizza's fine."

"Oh good," Tony threw his hand to his chest, "You had me worried there for a minute."

"I'm sorry Tony," Joe apologized, "It's not you. I just have a lot on my mind, I guess."

"I need to wash my hands." He got up from the table and headed to the restroom.

Tony looked at Frank, "Is he okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Tony. He says he is but…"

"You don't believe he is." Tony picked up on what Frank was saying.

"It all started when he found a present from Iola." Frank quickly filled Tony in on Joe finding the book and the letter from."

"Wow, Treasure Island, I haven't read that book in years." Tony nodded. "What are you going to do about Joe?" He asked getting back to the subject.

"I don't know. He was just getting back to his old self; I just hope he does have a set back after finding the book." Frank could not explain it, though... an uneasy feeling had just come over him. "I wish he never found the thing".


End file.
